Sins Of Fathers
by SnowHelm
Summary: With the birth of his second child in 9:12 Dragon; Loghain Mac Tir is given a second chance to make up for the mistakes of the past, but treachery will infiltrate Ferelden and his family, as events take them rushing towards the fifth Blight (AU).
1. Families (Part I)

_This is something a little new for me - writing a character from birth to adulthood so I hope you will bear with me. I have tried to find the right ages for everyone in the story, but some I have simply had to judge so please forgive any mistakes. The same is true for the event timeline, I have had to make some guesses._

_As usual I will be taking liberties with Cannon. For the purposes of this story Celia Mac Tir did not die when Anora was a young child._

_I hope you enjoy_

_**Disclaimer - I only own my own characters. I do not own DA Origins / Awakenings / DA2 or anything else of the DA world.**_

**xXx**

Loghain sat at the large desk in his rooms in the palace. Maric had once told him he spent so much time in Denerim he should have his own estate. Loghain had given it much thought over the years; but he had not wanted to encourage his wife to join him here and having their own property in the capital could make that more difficult to avoid. It had been something of a relief that Celia preferred Gwaren to Denerim and with her father moving in two years ago she was less inclined to leave. She always joined him when it was expected; usually staying in rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, but she rarely stayed long. He sighed and rubbed his forehead; he was a terrible husband and father, but knowing this did not seem to make him able to change it. He shifted restlessly in the seat and glanced over a map of Ferelden that was always spread out on the desk; it usually served to sooth him, but not today.

He felt the knot of guilt as his memories took him to Rowan, their stolen moments in the Deep Roads and then his betrayal of their love when he had convinced her to marry Maric. He still remembered the shock in her eyes, the pain she strove to hide. It had driven a wedge between the three that had driven them apart and forced him to keep his distance. In an attempt to ease the tension between them and searching for a way to ease his own heart, Loghain married his childhood sweetheart shortly after the final Orlesian forces were driven from Ferelden. However; to his shame; when he had lain with his bride on their wedding night, it was Rowan he imagined in his arms not Celia. He resigned himself to his life and tried to make the best of it, Celia was beautiful and intelligent and she did her best to soothe his sour moods. Almost as painful as his knowledge that he had given up Rowan, was the knowledge that he was unworthy of his wife. When their daughter Anora was born the following year the steel of his heart softened a little.

Loghain was deeply ill at ease when Maric had declared him Teyrn of Gwaren. He was a commoner and he knew it would not sit well with the nobles, but Maric was adamant. He fleetingly wondered what his life would have been like; had he been allowed to live a life of tending the fields as his father had before him. Rowan had told him once his life was the sword, not the plough and he knew she had been right. He sighed; his thoughts drifting to those first years as Teyrn. He had been somewhat surprised, but grateful when Eleanor Cousland had taken Celia under her wing. The women had got on well and friendship blossomed quickly between the two. Loghain had always approved of Eleanor; she was a strong, courageous woman who did not seek favour at court. She was devoted to Bryce, their children and to Ferelden. Loghain also found an ally in Bryce, a man as committed to Ferelden as he was and surprisingly one of the few nobles who was unconcerned with his commoner background, though few would admit it to his face.

Clenching his fists Loghain shuddered at the pain in his chest, Rowan had returned to the Maker nearing four years ago and still his heart ached. So many years spent watching her by Maric's side; aching for her touch, for words of love whispered only for him. He shuddered and pushed back the chair wincing at the scrape that seemed to tug at his frayed nerves and walked to the window; standing with his hands behind his back, his gaze fixed on some point he was unaware of. So brief their time together and yet his love for her had never dimmed. They could have been together; but he knew for Ferelden to survive, Rowan and Maric had to stand together as King and Queen. He swallowed painfully, startled to feel the wet trail of tears as they slipped down his cheeks. He brushed them aside impatiently; Rowan was gone; he had given her up many years ago and he knew were he to be given the choice, he would make the same decision again. Ferelden had needed the stability and strength Maric and Rowan's union had brought, but her passing had almost destroyed them all. He suspected Orlais had a hand in her death and he would not be swayed from that belief; his hatred of Orlais burning within him, one flame that could never be extinguished.

Celia had tried to support him when Rowan had finally succumbed to the wasting sickness and he realised she at least suspected his depth of affection for the Queen. It drove him further from her; he did not want to share his heart, did not want to unburden his soul. It was their shared grief that bridged the distance between Loghain and Maric and in an attempt to stabilize both their relationship and what was still a recovering country, the two men agreed to the betrothal of their children. Celia raised her concerns that perhaps a betrothal when they were of age would be more suitable, but Loghain would not be swayed. He began to spend more time in Denerim than in Gwaren. He knew he was running from his wife and daughter and steeled himself, better this than Anora growing up in a house echoing with arguments that he would cause simply because Celia was not his lost love.

He glanced down on the dark streets beyond the palace gardens. His last visit to Gwaren had been nearing four months ago. The week had actually been pleasant, one of the few times he had been intimate with his wife since Rowan's death. He was surprised she had accepted his advances, but perhaps more surprised he had made them. He had been looking for a connection, something tangible to hold onto in the chasm between them. In truth he was tired of running; tired of denying himself the possibility of the warmth and affection of his wife, but he worried that too much silence was between them.

He glanced up at the sharp knock on the door and admitted the messenger. The parchment held the seal of Gwaren and his stomach plummeted, it was rare to receive any correspondence. Only when the messenger was gone did he break the seal, sinking into his seat as shock curled through his body.

Maric found him a while later having been aware of the messenger from Gwaren and wanting to ensure nothing was amiss. He paled when he saw his friend; Loghain's face was ashen, his hands trembling even as they clutched the parchment in his hands. Maric moved to him swiftly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "What is it my friend?"

Loghain glanced up at him, steel eyes showing his shock. "Celia is pregnant."

Maric raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is that not cause for celebration?"

Loghain glanced back to the parchment. "I … I do not know."

Maric gently squeezed his shoulder. "It is time for you to go home my friend. Your family needs you."

"We have work …"

"Loghain must I order you home?"

Loghain lowered his eyes back to the parchment. "I am a terrible husband and father."

Maric sighed and took the seat opposite him. "We all have our shortcomings Loghain, but we do the best we can. Go home, be with your family." He gave a sad smile. "Believe me I know what I'm talking about; not being able to be with your child is a fate I would not wish on anyone. You have a choice; choose your family Loghain, the country will always be here."

**xXx**

During the days of the journey from Denerim to Gwaren Loghain played over in his mind the conversations he would have with Celia until he felt as though he was bordering on madness. In truth he had no idea what to say, no clue as to how to make right all he had done to wrong his family. He had barely acknowledged their presence and for that he could not imagine any forgiveness.

Pacing the deck he stared out at the waves as though they held the answers he sought. He had been absent for more of Anora's nine years than he cared to admit and he was deeply ashamed. Rubbing his neck he winced at the tension; his father, had he survived the Orlesian occupation would have been appalled, there had been nothing more important than family to him. So much time lost, squandered and ignored. The time between visits had become longer and he had used any excuse to stay away from Gwaren.

Finally a soft smile tugged at his lips as Loghain remembered the sheer awe he had experienced when Anora was born. Holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had gazed down at the vulnerable, beautiful bundle in his arms and swore to protect her until his last breath. Sighing deeply Loghain gazed out over the waves; he had failed his family in so many ways. He had never imagined having another child and he was afraid of what it would mean. He clutched the rail swallowing the lump in his throat. "I will make it right and I will not make the same mistakes again."

**xXx**

Celia felt her heart flutter as Loghain entered the hall. Despite their difficult relationship he never failed to stir the desire within her. She had known him most of her life, their fathers having been friends most of theirs. Their farms had bordered each other's and they had spent a few stolen moments together; brief kisses with the promise of more before the rebellion had pulled them from each other. She was desperate to support him when the Orlesian's had killed his mother; his father being killed shortly after, but he was already gone and she was left with only prayers for his safe return.

Her father had fought in the rebellion; returning to find their farm burned to the ground, his wife dead and his daughter barely surviving in the woods. They had suffered and lost so much; so when Loghain proposed, Aelfraud gave his blessing to the union. Loghain was a hero and a man he was proud to have as his son in law.

Celia had realised very quickly that Loghain had little interest in their marriage other than doing his duty, which took on a whole new meaning when he became the Teyrn of Gwaren. She went from being a commoner to a Teyrna and initially struggled to cope, fearing the judgmental eyes of the court and her husband's absence. It was her father who soothed and strengthened her, not her husband. Aelfraud gently reminded her that the rebellion had changed many men and Loghain's focus still remained on defending Ferelden, fearing that the Orlesians would return. However Celia had her suspicions that it was not the pressures of his new role that kept him from his family, it was the reality that his heart ached for another. Yet she still held out hope year after year that he would realise what he was leaving behind each time he left Gwaren. Then having finally accepted that she and their daughter would never be enough for him she had discovered her second pregnancy. She had sat in shock and then wept in her father's arms. It had taken her days to write the simple letter to her husband fearing his reaction.

Celia glanced to her father and then to Anora who was looking torn between wanting to run into her father's arms and fearing rejection.

"Go greet your father Anora." Aelfraud said with a smile, pushing her gently.

Anora moved to her father hiding the nights she had spent crying because of his absence beneath a warm smile. "Hello father."

"Anora." Loghain stated awkwardly bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. He sighed. "What about a hug?"

Anora shifted slightly, before she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave a tiny sniff. "I missed you."

Loghain swallowed hard. "I missed you too my beautiful girl." He looked to Celia words failing him.

Aelfraud slowly rose to his feet. "Come Anora; help an old man to his room, your parents have much to discuss."

Loghain gave a weak smile as Aelfraud patted his arm.

"Good to have you home my boy."

Loghain approached Celia and knelt beside her grateful for the warmth of the fire. His heart ached at her cautious gaze, gently holding her hands feeling their slight tremble. He gently pressed his lips to her palms and finally spilled out his heart; speaking the words that had caused the barrier between them. He told it all; from his passionate encounter with Rowan, the love they felt for each other and how he had broken their hearts for the good of Ferelden. Loghain gazed at his wife, uncertainty making him seem older than he was. "I have been a poor husband and father, but if you will give me a second chance I swear I will do all in my power to make it right."

Celia sighed and gently squeezed his hands. "You are my husband and I love you, I have always loved you. I want this child, but what I want more than anything is for us to be a family."

Loghain bowed his head and then gently leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before gently rested a hand on the slight rounding of her stomach. "I will make myself worthy of you and our children Celia, I swear it."

**xXx**

Running around the large oak waving his wooden sword Garrett Hawke yelled at the pirates to turn over their treasure. The pirates in question being several large bushes and a log. He heard a cry of pain from his mother and froze. He crept closer to their home hearing his father's soothing voice. After several more minutes of pained cries Garrett wondered if it had hurt this much when _he_ was born. His momentary flash of worry was banished when he heard a new cry. He raced into the house staring wide eyed at his father who held a small bundle in his arms.

Malcolm gazed at his daughter; his heart pounding, feeling such a rush of love and pride he could barely contain himself. He glanced up to Leandra as she gave a choked sob as another contraction pulled at her body. He moved to his son. "Garrett I need to help your mom, can you sit in the rocking chair and hold your sister?"

Garrett nodded eagerly racing over to get settled, holding out his arms and carefully embracing the baby girl.

Malcolm kissed his forehead; at six years old Garrett was an utter joy, mischievous, but deeply caring. "Hold her gently."

Garrett nodded unable to take his eyes from the baby in his arms. His voice was soft when he spoke, sounding slightly awestruck. "I'm Garrett. I'm your brother."

Malcolm smiled and hurried back to Leandra. Less than an hour later he held his new born son in his arms. Leandra was sleeping having exhausted herself. Malcolm had cleaned both Leandra and the bed, administering a healing potion before she sank into sleep. Though they were secluded enough, he did not dare take the risk of using magic. Should they be discovered Leandra was in no state to travel and he had no intention of being ripped from his family. He glanced to Garrett who was still holding his sister; she had cried a little, but had been quickly soothed. He moved over to introduce Garrett to his brother.

"They are amazing." Garrett whispered.

Malcolm gently kissed all three of his children. "You are all amazing."

It was little over a week later when they received word that Leandra's parents had died. She lay in bed torturing herself with all the things she should have said, aching for one more chance to return home and try to make things right between them. Still weak from the birth she couldn't face the journey back to Kirkwall, and she could not be forgiven by corpses. Days passed by in a haze of weeping and sleeping. Nothing Malcolm said or did could soothe her and to his alarm she all but ignored their children, only allowing the twins near to her when they needed to be fed. Desperate to bring her out of her depression and despair Malcolm placed the babies next to her and took Garrett out for the day forcing Leandra to care for them. He did the same for the next three days ignoring when she cursed him and called him uncaring, pushing her because she had responded to nothing else.

Forced with having to care for her children Leandra made herself get out of bed each morning simply going through the motions until they heard word that a group of Templars were in the small village less than a mile from them asking questions. When it became clear the Templars were looking for Malcolm they had no choice. With a sad and weary heart he piled his family and what belongings and supplies they could take with them into the cart and set out once more, hoping that their next stop could be permanent.

Their forced flight had one positive element; it brought Leandra out of her depression and refocused her attention on her family and the present. As they set off Leandra gently squeezed Malcolm's hand remaining silent, but her eyes held only compassion. She knew she could not repair the relationship with her own parents, but her family was here and she would be damned before she lost it because of the Templars.

**xXx**

Teagan smiled warmly as Alistair ran towards him grasping his leg before holding up his arms to be held.

"Teagan!" He cried out excitedly.

"My Alistair you're getting big."

Alistair gave him a heart stopping smile as Teagan picked him up and he hugged the Bann's neck.

Teagan carried him through to the study smiling at his brother. "I discovered this young man running around the garden getting into all kinds of mischief."

Eamon chuckled. "That brother is what Alistair does best." He held out his arms and embraced the boy, smiling warmly as Alistair hugged him. "It's a very special day today Alistair, it's your second name-day."

Alistair clapped happily, his eyes widening when Eamon pulled out a small package from a drawer in his desk.

Eamon sat Alistair on the desk holding his waist to keep him steady and handed him the parcel. Both men chuckled as Alistair seemed fascinated with the ribbon and parchment concealing the contents. A delighted shriek and excited thank you moments later revealed a cloth knight with the emblem of Redcliff which Alistair promptly began to chew. Eamon shook his head slightly, but smiled tousling Alistair's hair.

Teagan grinned and handed Alistair his own present.

Still with the knight in his mouth Alistair reached out to run his fingers over the smooth surface of the carved horse. He grinned and sat the knight on the horse grinning at the two men, before lavishing them both with kisses. He glanced up as Isolde entered the study holding out his arms to her.

Isolde looked to the boy; to the knight and horse, turned and left without a word leaving her lips.

Eamon sighed; rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Teagan will you take Alistair out; perhaps down to the village, it would be best if Isolde did not see him again today."

Teagan gently pulled Alistair into his arms whose attention was once more on his presents, each one grasped in his hands. "Eamon she cannot treat him this way."

"What would you have me do? She believes he is mine and no words of mine will sway her. If Maric would only allow us to marry …"

Teagan sighed and nuzzled Alistair's nose as he began chewing once more on the knight. "Come on Alistair; let's go down to the lake."

Alistair smiled happily leaning over to kiss Eamon before they left the study.

Eamon sighed and went to find Isolde wondering what he could say to allay her fears and suspicions.

**xXx**

Isolde glared out of the window watching Teagan hold onto Alistair's hand as they walked out of the gates. She felt Eamon's presence rather than heard him, but did not turn.

"My love?"

"You say such words so easily, yet how can I be sure you mean them when your betrayal is so obvious." She gave a tortured sigh. "I understand you have needs, but I will not become a whore for our love. I will not be unmarried when I come to your bed. Eamon I do understand your frustrations; believe me I am just as frustrated. I … I have come to accept that you will lay with others, but why must you keep the result of your activities where I must endure it day after day?" She shuddered as Eamon's hands rested on her arms.

"Isolde since we declared our love for each other I have never lain with another. I have told you Alistair is not mine. What can I do to prove that to you?"

Isolde turned, desperate to believe him. "Send him from here. If he is not yours you have no obligation to him."

"Isolde I cannot. I made a vow to care for Alistair."

"A vow to whom?"

"Forgive me love but I cannot reveal Alistair's true father."

Isolde turned from him, a small sob rushing past her lips. "I cannot bear it! Have I not proven myself to Ferelden? I gave up my family, my country." She turned back to Eamon. "I love you, is that not enough? Why must we live this half-life simply because of the country of my birth?"

Eamon gently pulled Isolde into his embrace. "One day it will be different my love. One day Maric will see sense and allow us to marry."

Isolde shuddered and clung to his chest. "It will be when I am too old to bear you a son. He does it deliberately so there is no Orlesian claim to this land!"

"Isolde the occupation was a terrible time and people have long memories, but I swear one day it will be different. One day we will have our own family."

**xXx**

As winter approached with the arrival of Firstfall and the Satinalia celebrations died down, Anora gazed at her mother and the bump which had grown dramatically in the last two months. "He's taking his time in being born." Anora muttered. Having been waiting patiently for her baby brother to arrive; now it was almost time, every second seemed to drag.

Celia shifted slightly feeling a spasm of discomfort. "He will arrive when he is ready, although you could easily find yourself with a sister."

Anora shook her head, she was a wilful child and when she set her mind on something she invariably got it. "He's a brother."

Loghain chuckled. "Well then I hope for your sake the child is a boy." He glanced up as Celia gave a low moan, her waters breaking moments later. Loghain took Anora from the room leaving his wife in the capable care of the midwife, though the only thing keeping him calm was his daughter's hand in his. Loghain flinched at Celia's cries of pain and they moved swiftly, joining Aelfraud in the Great Hall.

Anora sat next to her grandfather picking up a book and reading aloud as Loghain paced before the fire. Hours seemed to pass until she grew too restless to sit and went to the garden staring at the first snowfall of winter. Reaching out her hand she caught a snowflake, turning sharply as she heard a baby's cry. Anora raced back inside; helping her grandfather to his feet, the three making their way to Celia's room.

Loghain moved to his wife's side; she was pale, but alive which he thanked the Maker for. In her arms was a tiny bundle, a head of black hair just visible.

Celia smiled. "Anora was right, we have a son."

Aelfraud pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Well done my darling."

Loghain felt his breath catch as he took the bundle from his wife and gazed at his son who yawned and grasped his finger before his eyelids fluttered closed. He glanced around at Anora who was tugging at him desperate to see her baby brother.

Anora gazed at him with wide eyes. Very gently she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his tiny nose. His eyes opened, fingers drifting against her hair. Anora smiled happily and kissed him again before sitting in a chair next to her mother. "He's perfect." She whispered. A sentiment her parents and grandfather agreed with.

"Welcome to the family Jayden William Mac Tir." Loghain stated softly. "My son."


	2. Families (Part II)

Nathaniel stood up straight, seven year old Delilah pressed against him and three year old Thomas sitting on the floor blatantly ignoring his grandmother as she took in their appearances. She visited once a year to inspect them as she had done since Nathaniel's birth eleven years ago and he hated her scrutinising look. Despite his efforts he always felt unworthy beneath her cold gaze.

Rendon could barely contain his hatred of his wife's mother. She was a thorn in his side and he longed for the day the Void would swallow her.

"Disrespectful and insolent." Juliana muttered looking at Thomas distastefully. She glanced to Delilah and Nathaniel shaking her head slightly. "Where is it I wonder does the wealth of this family go Rendon? It is clearly not on the appearance of your children."

Rendon scowled. "We have an Arling to run."

"Then its lack of success is a reflection of your own failings. The next time I visit I expect Delilah's appearance at least to have significantly improved. How do you expect her to attain a good match if she looks like a waif?" She moved to Howe, her nose almost touching his. "The money my daughter receives from our estate could easily be stopped Rendon. In fact I would be happier if you never received another copper from us."

"Amaranthine is blooming Juliana, we have merely had a lot of costs these last two years. You must spend coin to make it."

Juliana scowled. "Ah your answer to everything." She turned to Catherine giving her a piercing look. "See me out daughter."

Catherine glared at Rendon before following her mother, their conversation spoken quietly so they would not be overheard.

"Go to your rooms." Rendon snapped. "That woman visits once a year and yet you still cannot impress her."

Nathaniel sighed; keeping the thought that his father had not impressed her either, to himself. He scooped up Thomas who glared at him having been separated from his toy. Retrieving the toy and taking hold of Delilah's hand, Nathaniel led them upstairs.

Delilah sat on the edge of her bed and watched Nathaniel as he picked out her favourite book, she glanced at Thomas who was hitting his toy off every available surface until Nathaniel warned him father would be angry. Thomas sat in the middle of the floor hitting the toy off the floor, glaring as Delilah snuggled up to Nathaniel on the window seat as he began to read. They were almost at the end of the story when Delilah's head dropped and she sank into sleep. Thomas too was asleep; curled on the floor, his toy clutched in his hand.

Nathaniel kissed Delilah's forehead and put down the book glancing out of the window. He vowed that one day when he had his own family he would spend each day showing them how much he loved them.

**xXx**

Eleanor smiled in delight as she read the parchment moving swiftly through the corridors in search of Bryce. She pulled on a cloak and went into the garden shivering in the cold air. There she found her husband; the three year old twins Ellowyn and Aedan racing around him, chasing each other through the snow. Fergus was leaning against a tree snickering at the antics of his siblings looking warm and comfortable in a thick cloak Aedan kept trying to pull from him. "I have wonderful news."

The twins stopped and looked at her curiously; Bryce and Fergus tilted their heads slightly to give her their full attention, looking just like each other.

"Celia gave birth to a baby boy, they have named him Jayden."

Fergus grinned. "That will please Anora she was desperate for a brother." He chuckled softly. "I think a sister would have been too much competition for her, of course she will boss him around terribly."

"Fergus!" Bryce muttered barely suppressing his grin. "Is Celia well?"

"Yes both she and Jayden are healthy thank the Maker. Loghain is a rather proud father by all accounts."

The twins resumed their running around; dragging Fergus into their game at the far end of the garden.

Bryce clasped Eleanor's hand. "I hope Loghain does not miss out on Jayden's childhood as he did with Anora."

"Well he barely left Celia's side once he discovered her pregnancy. I have hopes for them my love."

Bryce smiled and hugged her tightly, both wincing as Aedan gave a piercing howl. "Maker what has that boy done now!"

Aedan was running around moments later, his hurt arm and tears all forgotten as Fergus played dead letting him tickle him.

**xXx**

King Maric set sail for Gwaren a month after Jayden's birth, messengers having gone back and forth between the two families in that time. Accompanying him was seven year old Cailan and his usual escort of Royal Guards. Maric did not have Cailan's nursemaid accompany them, instead wishing to spend quality time with his son. The sea was surprisingly mild for the time of year which Maric was deeply grateful for.

Cailan was excited to see the new arrival. Though he never said so to his father fearful that he would upset him, the Palace could be quite lonely at times and he did not particularly like those noble children in the city. So he had spent the entire journey telling his father everything he and Jayden would do together. Now Gwaren was in sight Cailan grinned up at his father. "I hope he likes me."

Maric smiled warmly, eager to be as much a part of this new life as his son seemed to want to be.

**xXx**

Loghain greeted them as they reached the estate; a messenger having gone on ahead to inform him of the King's arrival, the old friends hugging as Maric gave his congratulations. Loghain sent servants to show the Royal Guards to their quarters, taking Maric and Cailan inside.

Cailan was hopping from foot to foot eager to see the baby; nodding his head at Maric's warnings to be quiet and gentle. Cailan smiled broadly when he saw Anora holding the baby and rushed over; too excited to care when Anora giving him a scathing look, telling him to be quiet and not to wake him.

Loghain and Maric chuckled softly, Maric gently kissing Celia on her cheek giving her his congratulations. Although tired he didn't think he had ever seen Celia look so contented, inwardly smiling at how attentive Loghain was to her.

Anora reluctantly handed her brother over to the King; sternly telling him to be careful, flushing as her mother scolded her gently, but continuing to watch over her brother like a hawk.

"He takes after you in his looks." Maric remarked to Loghain; his heart aching for a child he had held in his arms so briefly, a boy he would never have the chance to guide, the son he would only know from a distance. _Maker how I miss you Alistair, how I wish I could hold you and tell you how much I love you._

Loghain smirked. "Well let us hope he takes after his mother in temperament."

Maric agreed making Celia chuckle. "Anora has your strong will, I'm not sure Ferelden could take another headstrong Mac Tir!"

Cailan tugged on his father's arm. "Can I hold him now?"

Maric knelt down at Celia's nod, again warning his son to be very gentle and placed Jayden into his arms. Cailan looked at him curiously before he settled himself next to Celia, his eyes never leaving Jayden's who was staring at the young prince. "I'm supposed to marry Nora one day so that means we are brothers." He ignored Anora's scowl and the stifled chuckled of their parents. "You have to hurry up and grow so we can go fishing and I will teach you how to use a sword and to ride a horse, I will be much better by then."

Jayden gurgled reaching out his hand towards Cailan's face.

Cailan gave him a huge smile and very gently shook his hand, grinning as Jayden made more gurgling noises. "See I knew we would be best of friends."

Anora sighed impatiently wanting her brother to herself. "He gurgles with everyone, that's what babies do!"

Cailan scowled, horrified when Jayden made a whimpering sound and looked ready to cry. "I am not cross at you." The young prince soothed; letting Jayden grasp his finger, which he immediately put in his mouth. Cailan eventually pulled away a drool covered finger and grimaced. "Well I hope you grow out of that soon!"

Maric snorted and suggested Cailan return Jayden to his mother.

He did so reluctantly; despite the drool the young prince was enchanted.

Cailan's devotion to Jayden in the days that followed endeared him to Anora who was not quite as bossy with him as she usually was. They even sat happily together taking turns to read to him.

As the week came to an end Cailan was unwilling to leave; asking his father if they could take Jayden home with them. Maric had smiled and ruffled his hair promising they would see each other again soon.

**xXx**

With the arrival of the Wintersend celebrations Cailan's excitement had reached feverpitch as he waited for the Mac Tir's and Couslands to arrive in Denerim.

Maric was mildly concerned to receive Arl Howe's apologies that he and his family would not be in attendance due to his wife's sudden illness. He sent a return message wishing her return to good health, before concentrating on his guests.

Celia and Eleanor were delighted to have some quality time together, Eleanor fussing over Jayden and introducing him to her curious twins. Aedan and Ellowyn were full of good natured mischief and found Jayden fascinating; Ellowyn in particular spent time playing near him. Thankfully Jayden was a good tempered baby who seemed to have no problem being held by those other than his family, though when overtired he would only be soothed when Celia, Loghain or Anora held him. Both women though concerned regarding Catherine Howe's ill health, were inwardly relieved that she would not be joining them. She had once been a strong and beautiful woman, but three difficult pregnancies and being married to Rendon had left her bitter. She rarely had a pleasant word to say and spent any time with them bemoaning her husband.

Fergus and Anora were delighted to see each other again; with less than a year between them with Fergus being the older, they relished each other's company and were eager to catch up on all that had happened since their last visit, though both were disappointed that Nathaniel would not be joining them. Though Nathaniel was a year older than Fergus, all three had been friends for as long as they could remember.

Cailan was so absorbed with Jayden and consequently the twins; he did not wish to spend as much time as he usually did with Fergus and Anora, allowing the older children to spend time together just the two of them. They spent time wandering Denerim's market, eager to inspect the wares of the more unusual traders who travelled to Denerim for the celebrations. Fergus bought Anora a simple golden rope necklace for her name-day which had been a week earlier. Anora bought Fergus a small carved statue of a warrior for his name-day the following month and a carved statue of an archer for Nathaniel for his name-day in Cloudreach, intending to send it via messenger with Fergus's present of a small leather bound notebook.

The families spent a delightful week together in the city before receiving the shocking news that Catherine Howe had been overcome with the unknown sickness and had passed away. The three families left the same day making their way to Amaranthine to pay their final respects to the Arlessa.

**xXx**

Nathaniel brushed the hair from his face, pulling straight his tunic as the Theirin's, Mac Tir's and Cousland's arrived. He was pale, dark circles beneath his eyes from grief and lack of sleep.

Thomas was by his father's side, casting a sly look at his siblings. He had responded to his mother's death with an increase in his vicious streak; particularly towards Delilah, though Rendon saw no wrong in his youngest.

Delilah shifted slightly at Nathaniel's side, glancing up at him as he put out a hand to still her. She was quieter than usual, doing her best to avoid her father and younger brother as much as possible.

Maric moved swiftly to the Arl and clasped his arm. "I am so sorry for your loss Rendon, if there is anything I can do …"

Rendon nodded slightly; behind closed doors he had hated his wife refusing to acknowledge that his own actions of taking Bann Esmerelle as his mistress was part of the reason she was so bitter towards him. He had often spoken to Esmerelle of putting Catherine out of her misery and part of him suspected his lover had done it for him; his wife's illness had been so sudden and quick to lead to her death. If he was honest with himself it had been more of a hint than a passing comment and only wished he could get rid of her family as easily, particularly her haradin of a mother. "Thank you your Majesty." He accepted condolences from the Cousland's and Mac Tir's before leading them inside.

**xXx**

The ceremony was attended by the entire population of Amaranthine. Eleanor silently speculated that the turnout was more because the King was in attendance than for the Arlessa herself, immediately feeling guilty for the thought. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as the Grand Cleric's voice rose over the crowd. Both she and Celia had been equally tormented by their relief that Catherine had not come to Denerim and both wished they had travelled to Amaranthine sooner. While it was unlikely they could have done anything to change what had happened, they both hated to think of Catherine's final moments which were likely to have been alone. She noted Bann Esmerelle standing close to Rendon, her hand resting on his arm at times in what appeared to be simply a gesture of comfort. Eleanor had never liked the viper of a woman and Catherine herself had hinted at intimacy between the two. Inwardly she boiled; that Esmerelle should fawn over him at the Arlessa's funeral was sickening. She caught sight of Catherine's mother who was glaring at Rendon clearly sharing a similar view herself. She glanced up as Bryce gently clasped her hand; and leaned against him her eyes drifting to Catherine's children, her heart aching for them.

Anora bit her lip and moved closer to Nathaniel; who was standing apart from his father, Delilah standing in front of him, his left hand resting on her shoulder. Thomas was holding onto his father's leg glaring at the Grand Cleric. Anora gently clasped Nathaniel's right hand; swallowing as he gazed at her, tears gleaming in his eyes. Fergus moved to his other side, shoulder pressed to his lending what support he could.

Delilah sniffed dismally, shrinking back against her brother at the scathing look from her father. Feeling Nathaniel's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly; she turned and buried her face against his chest, her body shuddering.

"It will be alright Delilah." Nathaniel whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, forcing back his tears. He was relieved when it was finally over and they could return to the Keep, he hated the crowds and just wanted to be alone.

Cailan slipped his hand from his father's grasp and moved over to Delilah who glanced at him shyly as he gently clasped her hand. He had only been three when his own mother had died and her loss had left a gap in his life nothing could fill.

Though Cailan didn't say anything, Delilah saw the compassion and understanding in his eyes and that was enough to bring a weak smile to her lips.

**xXx**

Celia and Loghain had both been relieved that Jayden slept throughout the ceremony, only waking as silence descended as the pyre was lit. His eyes had widened as he stared at the flames before he snuggled against his mother and had fallen asleep once more. Now however he was wide awake and squirming against his father's chest as Loghain tried to encourage him back to sleep.

Eleanor too had been relieved the twins had been remarkably restrained, but now in their rooms they were up to their usual mischief.

Once the younger children were finally settled Fergus and Anora followed Nathaniel up to the highest battlement. It was his favourite place and he had only ever told them of it. The three huddled together, Nathaniel in the middle remaining silent at first. Anora glanced to Fergus who was looking at Nathaniel in concern.

"It's okay to cry." Fergus stated softly.

Nathaniel glanced to him startled, but that simple act of permission was all it took for Nathaniel to break down. He sobbed painfully; burying his face against Fergus's shoulder, trembling slightly as he felt Anora move closer resting her head against his back, rubbing his arms soothingly. "I'm an awful person." He cried out wretchedly.

Fergus glanced to him alarmed. "Why?"

"Mother was so bitter, nothing was ever good enough. When she died I … I …" He gave a shuddering sob. "I was relieved, because now maybe father won't be so angry all of the time."

"That doesn't make you an awful person Nate." Fergus soothed, knowing how difficult family life was for his friend. "I think I'd probably feel the same way in your place."

Nathaniel sniffed and wiped his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded for emphasis.

Nathaniel gave a weak smile as Anora snuggled closer. "There isn't an awful bone in your body Nathaniel Howe." She stated firmly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Before the cold drove the three friends inside they promised no matter what happened they would always be there for each other.

**xXx**

The months passed swiftly; Rendon to all appearances mourned his wife as was proper, in private he spent increasing amounts of his time in the company of Esmerelle as they considered the most beneficial futures for his children. Rendon was a man eager for power and through his children he saw a way to gain more. While he had always held hope for marriage to the Cousland's for either Delilah or Thomas, with Jayden's birth there was the real possibility that marriage could be sought within both Teyrnirs. He lamented that a union could not be made with the crown, but influence could still be gained. Assuming such matches could be agreed for his youngest children he was still left with Nathaniel. Esmerelle suggested a possible match could be found for him with her own family who resided in Kirkwall. Howe was hesitant, wanting to solidify any potential power in Ferelden.

**xXx**

To Celia and Anora's delight Loghain was no longer so eager to spend time in Denerim and now spent most of his time in Gwaren corresponding regularly with the King on matters of import and only making the journey to Denerim when it was absolutely necessary. He was never away for the long stretches of time he had been, returning as swiftly as his duties allowed. Loghain's love of his son seemed to increase the love he showed to his family as a whole, lavishing them with time and attention that had been sorely missed.

Anora reveled in the time spent with her father, the years of his absence fading into hazy memories that were now ignored. Anora felt no jealousy of the love her father so obviously held for Jayden; she loved her brother more than she could adequately express, he was her miracle. Each night she thanked the Maker for answering her prayers and bringing her father back to her.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank those who are reviewing; following and have favourited this story, your support is appreciated. _


	3. Cherished Moments

As the summer months brought with them an unusual wave of heat the Wilds flourished with life. Stepping nimbly through the foliage, a dark haired girl of four hunkered down and watched wolf cubs cautiously appearing from their den. She settled herself into a more comfortable position and watched for hours as the cubs played and fought while their mother watched them, occasionally nuzzling them. Something stirred within her, she had only ever known her mother and such affection that the she wolf displayed was rare. As the wolves moved back into their den; she found her way easily back to their home picking some wild flowers on the way, smiling brightly as she presented them to her mother.

"And why did you pick these? They are of no medicinal value."

"They are beautiful."

Raising an eyebrow Flemeth gazed down at her daughter. "Beauty is fleeting, one day you will understand that." Looking into golden eyes that mirrored her own Flemeth hardened her heart, for Morrigan to do what must one day be done she could not afford to be weak.

Morrigan watched wide eyed as a wisp of flame rose from her mother's hand curling around the flowers turning them to ash. She moved closer reaching up to take hold of her hand. "Beautiful." She purred. "Teach me."

Flemeth smiled warmly, a gesture Morrigan would never forget and knelt beside her. "Soon Morrigan, soon the magic will manifest within you and then I will teach you such wonders that you cannot yet imagine."

Morrigan's eyes brightened. "Promise?"

Flemeth nodded. "You have my word."

**xXx**

Jayden crawled across the room using his father's leg to pull himself to his feet.

Loghain smiled and scooped up his son who squealed happily, gently bouncing him on his knee. "Have you had fun today?"

Jayden smiled and grasped one of his father's braids, bringing it to his mouth.

Aelfraud smiled warmly. "He's a handful that boy, never stops moving from the moment he opens his eyes."

Loghain nuzzled Jayden's nose with his. "That's my boy."

Anora chuckled as Jayden squealed happily when she entered the room holding his hands out to her. She picked him up hugging him close. "You should be asleep little brother. Is father keeping you up?"

"Da da." He squealed clapping his hands.

Loghain chuckled and pulled Jayden back into his arms. "Let's have a story before I put you to bed."

Jayden gave his grandfather and Anora a goodnight kiss before Loghain carried him upstairs to their room; his father's soothing scent and the motion of walking almost sending him to sleep, but not quite.

Loghain settled beside the fire in their bedroom wrapping a blanket around his son signalling it was time to sleep, smiling at Celia who was brushing out her waist length hair. He pressed a soft kiss to Jayden's nose, extracting a braid once again from his sons grasping hands and curious mouth. "The sooner you go to sleep the sooner a new day will begin." Loghain soothed, smiling when Jayden blinked sleepily trying to stay focused on him.

Celia smiled and handed Jayden the cloth mabari she had made when he was born, chuckling softly as he brought it straight to his mouth.

"Now then, let's have a story." Loghain murmured gazing adoringly at his son. "There was once a man who had a farm hold in Oswain in the Western Bannorn. He had a son and wife and he worked hard to provide for his family who he loved above all things. He took pride in the accomplishment of growing food enough for his family and to trade, but one year the taxes imposed by the evil Emperor of Orlais were so high he could not afford to pay them."

Celia glanced up startled almost holding her breath to see what he would say.

"He lost their home and his wife and he and his son joined the rebellion to drive them out of his beloved country …"

"Makers sake darling must you tell that as a bedtime story?"

Loghain gently ran his finger down Jayden's cheek smiling as he grasped his finger. "I want my son to know the truth of what they are, of what they did to his family. One day he will be the Teyrn of Gwaren and it will be his duty to protect this country."

Celia settled next to her husband. "Darling I would not have you frighten him with such things until he is at least of an age where he can understand what happened."

Loghain nuzzled his son's nose. "I suppose you are right."

Celia kissed her husband's cheek. "No more talk of Orlesians tonight."

Nodding Loghain gently rocked his son, singing him a lullaby in his deep soothing voice. As Jayden finally closed his eyes, Loghain placed him gently into his cot. He moved to Celia and kissed her cheek. "I will just say goodnight to Anora love." He caught his wife's happy smile and pulled her gently into his arms. "Forgive a fool, I denied so much for us for so long."

Gently cupping his cheek Celia kissed her husband. "Hush love; we cannot change the past, all we can do is live now and make better choices."

**xXx**

Anora glanced up at the knock on her bedroom door smiling when her father entered.

Loghain smiled warmly. Anora was curled up in bed reading by candle light, her waist length hair in a single golden plait over her left shoulder; she looked so much like her mother. "What are you reading?"

"A book Nate gave me for my last name-day on archery."

Loghain smiled and sat next to her. "Now why does that not surprise me?"

Anora grinned. "Probably because we both know Nate was practically born with a bow in his hand."

"Well from what I saw in the training yard yesterday you are coming along nicely with a bow yourself."

Anora beamed with pleasure at the praise. "I am getting much better. Tolman is giving me some pointers. He's really good."

Tolman was Aelfraud's elven man servant though he was treated more like family by the old man. He had spent several years with the Dalish when he was younger learning his archery skills with them, but had returned to city life missing his family.

"I see."

Anora narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to get all cross about elves and weapons are you?"

Loghain could barely suppress the smile; though Anora's temperament was more his own, sometimes her mother shone through. "No darling. I'm pleased he can help." He chuckled at the hug. "Don't read too late."

"I won't."

Loghain gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight father, love you."

"Love you too Anora."

**xXx**

Delilah gave a low sigh and sat in the Keep's garden carefully picking flowers. She glanced up and smiled as Nathaniel knelt beside her.

"Mothers favourites."

Delilah nodded; remaining silent as she carefully extracted each petal from the flowers, adding them to the small basket beside her. When she had finished she glanced up to her brother. "Want to come to the stream?"

Nathaniel nodded and helped her to her feet. It was a short walk, the stream flowing passed the Keep on its way to the sea.

Delilah knelt on the bank and took a handful of petals sprinkling them into the water. "Mom and I used to do this before Thomas was born." She whispered. "We used to make wishes."

Nathaniel smiled. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for mom to be happy."

Nathaniel pulled her into a hug. "What are you wishing for now?"

Delilah flushed and glanced at the petals in her hand. "That my fairy godmother will come and take me away from the Keep forever and that I will live happily ever after."

Nathaniel smiled and took a handful of petals and sprinkled them into the water.

"What did you wish for?" Delilah asked shyly.

"That you live happily ever after."

Delilah grinned and hugged him tightly. "Let's make a wish for you too. What would you like?"

Nathaniel chewed at his lip. "I wish for Thomas to be kinder."

Delilah sighed. "I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"I've wished that every day since mom died and he just gets worse."

"Well maybe if we both do it, the wish will have more power."

Delilah nodded and they both sprinkled petals onto the surface of the water making their wish. She smiled and snuggled against her brother, the last of the petals gone.

"Why did you stop doing this when Thomas was born?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Mom said she didn't believe in making wishes anymore." She glanced up to Nathaniel. "But I do."

**xXx**

Jayden was nine months old when he took his first steps. Anora and Celia were sitting opposite each other with Jayden playing between them. He had crawled to his mother and used her arm to pull himself up to hug her, before turning and holding out his hands for his sister. Celia took her hands from his waist though hovered close. "Go on my darling, you have been itching to walk for days now."

Jayden reached out his hands towards his sister who smiled and encouraged him. Jayden took a tentative first step before he was moving towards her in what could only be described as a running stumble, falling hard against her giggling the entire time.

Anora hugged and kissed him in delight, lavishing him with praise and cuddles.

Jayden beamed and smiled at his delighted parents doing the same running stumble to his father who swung him into his arms grinning with pride. From that moment Jayden ran everywhere.

**xXx**

Teagan smiled as he found Alistair playing quietly next to the fire in the kitchen. "Alistair! Makers breath I've been looking everywhere for you."

Alistair grinned with delight and ran into his arms. "Teagan can we play now?"

"Yes of course. I hope you've been good and not been distracting Catherine." He winked at the cook who unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile.

Alistair shook his head solemnly. "I've been quiet I promise."

Catherine smiled warmly. "He's a good lad; sat quiet as can be, even rinsed off some beans for me."

Alistair smiled shyly at the praise.

"Good lad. Now, how about we go down to the lake?"

Alistair clapped in delight. "Yes please!"

**xXx**

Smiling broadly Teagan watched as Alistair played at the waters edge flicking the water with his toes, always looking back to check he was still there.

"Teagan paddle with me!"

Teagan took off his boots and joined Alistair in the water, laughing as Alistair splashed him.

"Wish you lived here too." Alistair said softly.

Pulling the boy into a hug, Teagan smiled warmly. "Alistair no matter how far away I am, I will always be here if you need me."

"Love you Teagan." Alistair murmured wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on Teagan's broad shoulder.

Teagan held him close pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you too Alistair."

They stayed at the lake for the full afternoon; Alistair wearing himself out, yawning loudly as Teagan carried him back to the castle as the sun began its descent. He continued to yawn, barely able to lift his arms to help Teagan change him into his night clothes.

Teagan smiled to himself and tucked Alistair into bed picking a book from the shelf.

Blinking sleepily Alistair clutched his knight, giving the horse a kiss before putting it by the side of the bed and settled down for his story. They were barely two pages in when he dropped off to sleep.

Teagan watched him sleep for a little while before he sighed and leaning over placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams Alistair."

"Love you." Alistair murmured in his sleep.

Teagan smiled. "Love you too Alistair." He glanced up and noticed Eamon in the doorway.

"You'll make a fine father one day brother."

Teagan sighed softly. "Maker willing."

**xXx**

"Where's my little brother?" Cailan shouted out, laughing as Jayden ran out from behind a chair and hurtled towards his legs, dropping to the ground and tickling him. Cailan had begged his father to visit Gwaren every day for a whole month desperate to see Jayden. Now he was on his feet he was much more fun. Maric had finally relented and had written to Loghain who had confirmed they would be delighted to have them visit.

Jayden squealed happily; squirming away from him and ran across the room, slamming into Maric's legs. He fell on his backside glancing up at Maric looking slightly stunned.

Maric winced and gently picked him up. "Sorry little man."

Jayden scrunched up his nose and then hugged his neck, before squirming to be down to continue chasing after Cailan.

Maric moved to intercept Jayden as Aelfraud entered the room, but Jayden immediately slowed and toddled over to his grandfather holding his hand to walk with him to his seat. Only when Aelfraud was settled and he had given him a kiss did he return to his previous activities. "You have quite the way with him." Maric stated settling opposite him.

Aelfraud chuckled softly. "He seems to know I'm a little more fragile than the rest of you."

Maric smiled warmly. "Fragile is not a word I would associate with you Aelfraud."

"Ah I am an old man now your Majesty, but I am a happy one."

"Will you join us today?"

"I wouldn't miss it, I'm curious to see how my grandson will react." Both men chuckled softly.

**xXx**

The Mac Tir's and Theirin's made their way down to the sea, to a shaded cove where the water was calm. Loghain gently put Jayden on the sand who glanced curiously at the ground before his eyes widened in alarm as his feet began to move as the sand did. He grabbed hold of his father's leg a soft whimper leaving his lips, tears welling in his eyes.

Loghain knelt beside him smiling as Jayden clutched his chest glaring at the sand. He carefully picked up a handful to show his son. "It can't hurt you."

Jayden glanced at his father and then held out his hand his eyes widening as Loghain slowly poured sand through his fingers. He looked at the sand again and still clutching his father's tunic he patted down the sand with his foot. He glanced up to Cailan and Anora who were watching barely able to suppress their chuckles.

"Come on Jay." Cailan coaxed.

Celia held her breath as she watched her son glance back to his father before he let go of his tunic and step by cautious step began to walk across the sand, until he seemed to find his feet and ran full tilt towards the water.

"Makers breath!" Loghain hissed racing after him catching him just before he reached the water's edge.

Celia and Maric burst out laughing as Loghain lost his footing and fell straight into the water, just managing to turn himself so he kept Jayden dry.

Jayden of course had other ideas and squirmed and wriggled until he was sitting on his father's knees squealing as the cold water washed over them. Jayden had seen the sea from a distance before, but to actually touch it was infinitely more exciting. Safe in his father's arms he splashed the water with his hands utterly delighted.

Loghain glanced to his wife and friend and joined their laughter, Anora and Cailan racing around him splashing water at each other.

They had lunch on the sand, though Jayden was more interested in the sea than food. He went around the entire group tugging them until they took him down to the water so he could paddle. When it was time to return to the estate he cried desperately and only stilled when Aelfraud pulled him into his arms. He continued to quietly cry; hugging his grandfather's neck, his eyes fixed on the sea until it was out of sight. He was back to his usual self by the time they reached the estate, running after Cailan who was desperate to make him laugh.

**xXx**

Loghain smiled as he glanced to the rug by the fire; Cailan was snoring softly, Jayden curled up next to him twitching in his sleep.

Maric settled opposite him. "Maker Jayden never stops, he has Cailan exhausted."

Loghain took a sip of wine. "I never expected such a reaction to leaving the beach."

"Just a little overawed I think." Aelfraud stated patting his shoulder before he headed to his own bed.

Celia smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "You looked rather adorable in the water my darling."

Loghain rolled his eyes, but smiled and gently kissed her hand. "Perhaps we should take him back tomorrow, show him the sea will always be there."

Celia smiled and kissed his cheek. "If only all things were such a constant."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	4. Days Of Joy

Aelfraud eased himself out of bed, smiling as Tolman laid out his clothes. He washed and accepted Tolman's aid in getting dressed. "You know there was a time I could do this without help." He mumbled.

Tolman smiled as he straightened the tunic. "You still could; I simply speed things up so you can spend more time with your grandson."

"Ah you have a silver tongue Tolman, but age I fear is creeping up on me."

"I am sure you have many years ahead of you."

"I will not see Jayden become a man I think, but I will cherish the time I have with him." He smiled wistfully; the past few years had brought the family closer together, something he thanked the Maker for and Jayden's bright nature and enthusiasm had brought light into his declining years. "Anora is getting too old to spend as much time with me."

"She adores you." Tolman admonished.

"And I her, but she is becoming a young woman and has her own interests. Ah; but I do feel younger when I am with Jayden."

A soft chuckle left Tolman's lips. "He is certainly active."

Aelfraud eased his boots on with a grunt. "I think we shall go down to the river today. You will accompany us of course; he loves your tales of the elves."

"Of course my Lord."

Aelfraud chuckled. "My Lord." He shook his head. "I'm no Lord my boy, carpenters son born and bred as I keep telling you."

"And the Teyrn is the son of a farmer."

Fingers raking through his shoulder length grey hair Aelfraud nodded. "Life is full of surprises." He stood and rolled back his shoulders to ease the ache. "Right; let's find that grandson of mine."

**xXx**

Celia smiled as she dressed Jayden in old clothes suspecting whatever he did with his grandfather would leave him at some point dirt covered. She was relieved Tolman would be with them knowing how much of a handful her son could be, but Jayden was usually more careful around his grandfather which was a blessing. "Now you must be good for your grandpa and Tolman, promise!"

"Promise!" Jayden nodded enthusiastically giving a wide smile as his mother brushed unruly strands of hair from his eyes.

"And you will do what they tell you?"

"Promise!"

"And when they say it is time to come home no arguments."

"Promise mom, promise!"

Celia kissed the top of his head and handed him his little pack with his lunch in. "Be good!"

Jayden grinned and ran down the passage gently hugging Aelfraud's leg. "Grandpa fishing now?"

"Yes my boy."

Jayden took his grandfather's hand, reaching up for Tolman's.

Anora moved beside her mother and grinned. "I'm so glad I have a brother and not a sister. I don't think a sister would be half as much fun."

Celia hugged her daughter, gazing after her son a loving smile on her face.

**xXx**

Loghain gently tucked a lock of hair behind Celia's ear. They were managing to take advantage of Jayden's absence. "I don't remember Anora being this exhausting when she was two!"

Celia chuckled. "Perhaps not in quite the same way, but she certainly had her moments."

Loghain gently caressed her cheek leaning in and claiming a tender kiss. "What would you say to us getting a little place in Denerim?"

Celia looked to him in surprise. "What has brought about this change of heart?"

"I dislike being apart from you."

Celia's eyes widened slightly. "You truly mean that don't you?"

"I do."

"But father is no longer up to traveling …"

"Aelfraud is well cared for here and I do not intend to be in Denerim more often than I am now, but I want you to know you are welcome there and _very_ wanted."

Celia pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Love I did not suggest this to distress you."

"Oh silly man! I am not distressed, I am absurdly happy."

Loghain smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I hoped you would approve, I have found somewhere I would like you to see."

Celia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are full of surprises these days." She mumbled happily, her heart pounding at the caress of his lips against hers.

**xXx**

The water's surface was so still it reflected the banks on either side. Jayden watched his grandfather fascinated and was delighted when he was allowed to hold the rod. He didn't get a bite, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

As they ate lunch Aelfraud encouraged Tolman to speak to Jayden of the elven culture and what he knew of the Dalish.

Jayden listened with rapt attention, soaking in every last detail. He begged Tolman for story after story until a soft whinnying drifted to them on the breeze catching their attention. Jayden grabbed his grandfather's hand and urged him to stand so they could find the horse.

Aelfraud had always held a deep respect for nature was attuned to its seasons and had a calming touch when it came to animals. It was a rare creature that did not like Aelfraud and his grandson appeared to have inherited the same nature. Jayden gave a delighted sigh when they found the white mare grazing beneath a tree, her head tossing up as she eyed them cautiously.

Tolman pulled Jayden into his arms and bade him be quiet as Aelfraud approached what appeared to be a wild horse, watching as he slowly reached out his hand making soothing noises.

Jayden gazed in delight as the horse accepted his grandfather's hand on her nose. He remained quiet as Tolman slowly walked them over, before he held out his hand mimicking his grandfather's noises. The horse whinnied again and pushed her nose into Jayden's hand, moving closer her nostrils flaring as she gently nudged his head making him laugh before she turned and walked away.

Jayden smiled happily, his eyes fixed on the horse until she was out of sight.

**xXx**

Anora stared out over the waves, Denerim was in sight and in a few hours they would see the new house her father was proposing. She did not particularly like Denerim, she always felt as though people were watching her. She supposed they were, she was after all the future Queen. She sighed and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. The way the nobles looked at her sometimes she knew what they were thinking; they still saw her as a commoner. The only reason she was so comfortable with the Couslands and Fergus and Eleanor in particular was they never looked down on her. She turned and smiled as she saw Jayden in her father's arms as he called out for her, her discomfort forgotten in the adoring gaze of her brother.

**xXx**

A delighted smile spread across Celia's face as they stood before the town house Loghain had brought them too. The gardens were overgrown, but their beauty would be revealed with care and attention. It was a short walk from the Palace which was also in its favour. She turned to Loghain and gently cupped his cheek. "You remembered."

Loghain smiled lovingly. The first time he had brought his wife to Denerim they had come across the house; Celia had thought it beautiful, commenting it had character and he had agreed. "It has only recently become vacant. I hoped you would approve."

Celia glanced to him. "It is already ours?"

Loghain shrugged. "I felt compelled." He laughed as Celia excitedly kissed him. "Come, let me show you around."

Anora kept tight hold of Jayden's hand as she followed her parents; each loving exchange between the two thrilled her. She glanced down to Jayden smiling as he clutched the cloth mabari that went everywhere with him. "You made this possible you know." She whispered.

**xXx**

Loghain walked them through the gardens knowing Celia would not be able to contain herself; the gardens in Gwaren were so beautiful only because of her dedication to them.

Jayden in his usual boisterous manner hurtled through the garden as soon as Anora let go of his hand; shrieking at the top of his voice for Orlesians to beware.

Celia glanced to Loghain with a raised eyebrow.

Loghain had the good grace to wince and ran after his son; grabbing hold of Jayden, whose squeals seemed magnified tenfold as he tickled him.

Celia walked leisurely to her husband reaching them as he put Jayden down, who raced off to explore the far corner of the garden. "Beware Orlesians?"

Loghain rubbed the back of his neck. "Um …"

"Loghain really must you? I understand your hatred and distrust of them; Maker they killed my mother, my own hate may run as deep, but we cannot afford the next generation to grow up with hate in their hearts, unless we truly want another war. We lost so much."

Loghain was startled by the tears in her eyes. "Forgive me love, sometimes my own pain and anger blinds me. I will never forgive them or trust them, but I will not speak of it openly in Jayden's hearing will that suffice?"

Celia nodded. "It will. Forgive me I just …" She glanced to Jayden who was taking great interest in a tree. "I could not bear it if either of our children had to suffer what we did."

Loghain embraced her gently, brushing his lips against hers in a tender gesture. "I will do everything in my power to ensure they never do." They both turned as Jayden gave a high pitched scream as he hit the ground having managed to climb up the tree and subsequently tumbled from one of its branches. They flew apart racing to their fallen son, Loghain pulled Jayden in his arms checking for injury.

Jayden snuggled against his father, his tears drying quickly as the shock faded and he saw something else he wanted to explore.

"Maker that boy will make me grey before my time!" Loghain muttered as he watched his son run off again.

"I remember you having the same adventurous spirit." Celia murmured leaning against her husband, smiling at his agonized expression. "Would you have him any different my love?"

Loghain planted a kiss on her lips. "Not a bit. Come; let me show you what else this property has to offer."

Celia was as enchanted by the house itself as she was with its gardens. "It's beautiful."

"It needs a little work." Loghain stated; grabbing hold of Jayden who raced passed him for the sixth time grinning at his squeal. "How about we decide bedrooms little man?"

Jayden clapped his hands excitedly, wrapping his arms around his father's neck as they headed upstairs. He squirmed to be let down as soon as they reached the next floor racing into each room. He froze as he ran into a bedroom that looked down onto the gardens; a raven was sitting on the window seat tapping at the glass, having found its way in it was now struggling to get out.

Celia moved into the doorway halting her husband as they watched Jayden slowly approach the bird cooing softly, the raven watching him curiously. Jayden climbed onto the window seat still cooing to the bird and reached up to undo the latch before he climbed back down much to his parent's relief before he pushed open the window.

The raven hopped a few steps towards him, head tilted before flying away.

"Bye bye!" Jayden called after it waving.

Celia chuckled and moved to the window seat. "Making friends Jayden?"

Jayden beamed and climbed onto her knee giving her a kiss before he began to wind a lock of her hair around a finger, a sure sign he was getting tired. He looked up as he heard Anora gasp.

"Mom may I have this room? Please?"

Celia smiled warmly; as she went in search of her daughter, Jayden nestled in her arms. They found her in a room at the end of the corridor. It was decorated in gold's and a pearl like colour and Anora was spinning around in delight. "I think we can manage that."

Anora gave a delighted smile continuing to spin; reluctant to leave, but relenting when she noticed Jayden sleepily snuggling against their mother.

They returned to the Palace stopping at the market on the way; as always even though tired, Jayden was enthralled by the many stalls and the people themselves. However, by the time they walked through the palace gates Jayden was asleep with his head on his father's shoulder. Loghain nuzzled him gently; his free hand clasping Celia's. Anora smiling happily, danced ahead of them. Loghain felt as though his whole face must be lit with his smile, thinking to himself that this was true happiness.

**xXx**

The following week Celia and Anora spent most of their time at the house. Loghain had hired several servants and the entire property underwent an astonishing transformation. Loghain was in charge of keeping Jayden entertained. Celia loved her son but she knew he would run them ragged and she needed to concentrate. A delighted Cailan found himself with the energetic toddler and under strict supervision they explored the palace; its grounds and the woods just outside of Denerim. Jayden was in his element, and slept well each night in happy exhaustion.

**xXx**

"Mom had the best idea!" Anora stated excitedly as her father appeared from the garden with Jayden slung over his shoulder.

Loghain grinned. "She usually does."

Celia chuckled and kissed his cheek, receiving a hug from her son. "You mentioned meeting up with Bryce and Rendon in Denerim at the end of Kingsway. I thought perhaps we could make it a family occasion and have a small party here just for us. I'd love Eleanor to see the house and the children I'm sure would like to see each other."

"Sounds like fun." He grinned putting Jayden down.

Anora squealed with delight and hugged her father.

"Less than four months, will that be enough time to choose a dress?" Loghain teased.

"Yes!" Anora giggled as she twirled off through the corridor Jayden jumping around her.

Loghain glanced to Celia. "She will actually want a new dress won't she?"

"Oh my darling you only have yourself to blame."

Loghain caught Celia by the waist and span her around. "Would you like a new dress?" He murmured against her lips.

Celia chuckled, her reply smothered beneath his kiss.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	5. Coming Together

Kingsway arrived swiftly much to the delight of Eleanor and Celia who were excited to catch up. Celia and her family had arrived in Denerim a few days before the others to allow her to have everything prepared the way she wanted it.

"You're as excited as the children." Loghain chuckled.

"I want everything to be perfect."

"You know you don't have to impress anyone."

Celia gently slapped his arm shaking her head. "Of course not; we only have the King coming over."

Loghain nuzzled her neck. "Yes; but he is a friend."

"I know love, but I'd like things to be right and I can't get on with you doing _that_ to my neck!"

Grinning as his wife dissolved into giggles Loghain finally relented and released her. "Very well then, I shall excuse myself."

"Oh no you don't, you can help in the garden."

"Maker; do you want the entire place ruined?"

Celia winced slightly. "You have a point."

"I will take Jayden to see Cailan; our son is as likely to upset your plans for the garden as I am."

"Very well, but do not be late!"

**xXx**

Cailan grinned as Jayden decided to help him with his clothes for the party, bringing out yet another outfit from the wardrobe.

Maric and Loghain leaned against the doorframe as Jayden ran around the room in one of Cailan's tunics, almost tripping over it with each step, a grin on his face. Loghain shook his head. "Maker knows what goes on in that boy's head."

Maric chuckled softly. "I remember Cailan doing something similar with my clothes." They moved away leaving the nursemaid to watch over the boys as they went to Maric's study. "I am glad they get on, I fear Cailan is often lonely."

Loghain glanced to him as he gave an aching sigh. "You are thinking of Alistair?"

Maric leaned against the fireplace as Loghain sat down. "When do I not think of Alistair?"

"Have you heard from Eamon?"

"Each month as agreed." He gave a hiss of displeasure, picking up a piece of parchment. "This is how I find out about my son." He laid the parchment back on the desk and slumped into a chair. "Maker; why did I make that promise to Fiona?"

"Because she is elven and a mage and that has consequences for the boy."

Closing his eyes Maric forced back the surge of pain, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

Loghain's voice was soft as he spoke. "This is as much to protect Alistair as you. Were he to be here with you and his elven heritage discovered his life would be made a misery by the nobles, which is probably what Fiona was concerned about. Not to mention if the boy turns out to be a mage."

Maric groaned and shifted in his seat. "No matter how many times I tell myself that it still never sits well with me. Only you; Fiona, Duncan and I know the truth of Alistair's mother." He snorted. "Not even Eamon knows that." He drummed his fingers restlessly against the arm of the chair. "I dislike the thought that Alistair will one day believe he was born from a dalliance with a maid."

"It was the most convincing story at the time." Loghain soothed.

"Yes, I drowned my grief for Rowan in the arms of a maid." He spat bitterly.

"Maric you agreed to this for Alistair's sake." He sighed. "And at the request of the woman you loved."

Maric glanced to him startled. "You always said it was lust not love."

Loghain made a choking noise. "And what would I have known. I was blinded and hardened by my own bitterness."

A soft smile removed the frown from Maric's brow. "I am glad for you and Celia; I do not believe I have ever seen you so happy."

Loghain smiled warmly. "These days my friend I feel truly blessed."

They talked for another hour before Loghain retrieved his son and they made their way home to get ready for the evening's festivities.

Maric took his time getting dressed; his mind wandering, imagining a world in which his sons grew up as brothers.

**xXx**

Eleanor and her family were the first to arrive, unable to contain her excitement about seeing the house. She gave a gasp of delight. "Oh Celia the house is beautiful."

Celia beamed happily as she embraced her friend, Bryce shaking hands with Loghain as Fergus tried to keep the twins under control. That lasted all of two minutes as they caught sight of Jayden and the three began to run around the room chasing each other. Anora and Fergus grinned and tried to keep their siblings under control. Any semblance of order was lost when Maric and Cailan arrived; along with Rendon, Nathaniel, Delilah and Thomas.

Order was finally re-established as they sat down to eat. Jayden was playing with a piece of fish Loghain had carefully ensured had no bones. He needn't have worried; Jayden was more interested in playing with it than eating it, pretending to feed it to his toy mabari."

"I don't think it wants to eat it." Aedan chuckled receiving a kick from his sister.

Jayden scrunched up his nose and then handed the piece of fish to Aedan who promptly ate it.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Aedan for Makers sake have you forgotten all the manners you have been taught?"

Aedan shrugged and grinned taking another piece of fish Jayden was insisting he eat.

Ellowyn nudged her brother startled when Jayden leaned over and passed her a piece of fish. She gave Aedan another kick who was chuckling before grinning and popping the food into her mouth giving her mother a sideways glance.

Eleanor was struggling to suppress her smile, politely declining the piece Jayden was attempting to offer to her. He happily went back to feeding his toy.

"He won't even try fish." Anora chuckled.

Fergus made a bit of a show about eating his fish catching Jayden's attention. The adults chuckled softly as Jayden pulled a face and ate a carrot instead.

Loghain shook his head. "He's wise to that trick Fergus." He ruffled Jayden's hair. "Too smart for his own good."

By the time the last course was served and eaten it was growing dark. Anora began to fidget excitedly. "Can we go out to the garden now?"

Loghain grinned. "Ah, I finally get to see what you two have been up too."

Anora grasped her father's hand. "You will love it."

It was a surprisingly warm and dry night much to Celia's relief; the younger children raced out first, all of them stopping staring wide eyed. The entire garden seemed to be filled with light. Tiny lanterns had been rigged up to run the length of the garden, the flames looking like fireflies in the dark. Several lanterns of coloured glass had been placed carefully amidst the plants casting multi colored light onto the leaves. The most enchanting music filled the air. By the fire pit at the far end of the garden were two women one playing a harp and one a flute. Ellowyn and Delilah began dancing in the middle of the garden, Jayden following them dragging Cailan with him. The adults moved to comfortable seats placed out for the occasion.

Eleanor gazed around the garden as enchanted as her daughter. "You've worked wonders Celia."

"I had good help and Anora was a big influence."

Anora smiled as she heard her mother, settling next to Fergus and Nathaniel.

"You outdid yourself." Fergus grinned.

"It's beautiful." Nathaniel smiled and leaned closer, his words whispered for her only. "You look beautiful in lilac."

Anora flushed and smiled. "Father bought it for me especially for tonight."

The three watched Ellowyn and Delilah continue to dance while Aedan, Thomas and Cailan chased each other, Jayden not far behind.

Maric sighed and leaned back in his chair feeling a moment of deep contentment. "Who would have thought we would all be sitting here like this."

Loghain glanced over. "We should have done it a long time ago." He returned Maric's warm smile.

"We are doing it now and that is what matters."

Bryce laughed as Aedan; Cailan and Thomas raced around his chair before running on, the Teyrn catching Jayden before he went sprawling on the lawn as he tried to catch up tripping over his own feet.

Jayden grinned as Bryce set him back on his feet before he ran off again."

"What rambunctious boys we have." Eleanor chuckled.

Anora smiled as Ellowyn and Delilah settled behind her braiding her hair.

Fergus chuckled. "When you are Queen you will have a team of people to do that for you."

Anora rolled her eyes. "Urgh I would rather not think of it."

Delilah glanced across the garden to Cailan who was busy climbing a tree with Aedan, thinking she wouldn't mind being Cailan's Queen in the least.

Ellowyn caught her gaze to the Prince and giggled.

Delilah flushed and concentrated on the braid, weaving flowers through the strands.

"Delilah loves Cailan." Ellowyn whispered.

"Do not!" Delilah snapped.

Fergus narrowed his eyes. "Hey what are you two up to back there?"

"Nothing!" Ellowyn and Delilah chorused, glancing to each other and giggling. Delilah's embarrassment was forgotten as they went to pick more flowers for Anora's hair.

Rendon was keeping a watchful eye on his youngest knowing how rough he could be and the last thing he wanted was for his child to be the cause of any upset. "Be careful Thomas."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I am!"

Cailan stood on a branch and declared himself a dragon slayer, demanding that Thomas and Aedan be dragons and Jayden be his trusty squire. It was at that point that everyone realised Jayden was no-where in sight.

Loghain moved to his feet glancing around him. "Jayden!"

Anora felt a surge of panic when her brother did not appear, glancing around wildly.

Nathaniel gently squeezed her arm to reassure her, spying him tucked behind a large plant in the flower bed. "He's sleeping." He chuckled, scooping him up and carrying him to Celia who gave a sigh of relief.

Loghain slumped in the chair after thanking Nathaniel; shaking his head, but smiling in relief. "Maker this boy!"

Rendon smiled. "Boys do have a tendency to make you grey, I'm sure Bryce and I can attest to that."

Eleanor chuckled and ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "Grey is distinguished."

Loghain grunted. "I like black just fine."

Celia chuckled; glancing down as Jayden stirred, looking at her in surprise. "Tired darling?"

Jayden rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly before slipping off her lap; patting his father's knee as he passed, heading in Anora's direction.

Shaking his head Loghain couldn't help but smile; leaning back in the chair contentedly as they chatted about family and the events of the year.

Eleanor rolled her eyes as conversation inevitably turned to politics. "Gentlemen really? Perhaps tonight we can avoid topics that usually leave you soured!"

"Quite right my dear. We can speak of such things tomorrow." Bryce stated, patting her knee affectionately.

The garden was filled with laughter and chatter until one by one the younger children came to the end of their vast supply of energy. Jayden had settled himself in front of the musicians and was lulled to sleep, his mabari clutched tight to his chest. Not long afterwards the twins snuggled up together on Bryce's knee. Thomas had fallen asleep stretched out on the lawn and despite his best efforts, the moment Cailan snuggled up to his father he fell asleep. Delilah was also dozing with her head on Nathaniel's lap.

Loghain scooped up Jayden as the musicians were finally dismissed and the families made their way back into the house

Rendon carried Delilah while Nathaniel carried Thomas. "Thank you for a lovely evening. It was nice to see the children getting on so well."

Loghain nodded thankfully. "I think we were lucky tonight. No tears or a bump in sight."

Bryce chuckled, Aedan's arms wrapping around his neck as he yawned sleepily. "Something of a miracle my friend; especially with _my_ youngest."

Eleanor smiled as she gave Celia a hug, Ellowyn shifting in her arms. "It was a wonderful night Celia."

"I am simply relieved it didn't rain!"

Maric grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek; struggling slightly with his son, thinking he was getting far too big to be carried, but not wanting to wake him. "I am sure your husband could have scowled the rain away if he was of a mind." He chuckled as Loghain nudged him, wincing as Cailan woke.

"It's not time to go is it?" Cailan mumbled sleepily.

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head Maric whispered that it was.

Cailan made a disgruntled noise. "Want to stay."

"You can see everyone tomorrow." Maric soothed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cailan sighed and sank back into sleep.

Maric let out a relieved sigh.

Goodnights were whispered and the Mac Tir's had the house to themselves once more. Anora took charge of putting Jayden to bed so Loghain clasped his wife's hand and led her back out into the garden. "I think that went rather well."

Celia nestled against him as they began to slow dance on the lawn. "I agree. The children seemed happy."

"Well how could they not when you enchanted the garden."

Celia smiled warmly. "My mother did something like this for me one name-day. Nothing this fancy of course, but I remember thinking it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It is something that stayed with me, something the occupation could not take."

Loghain gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you had that to hold onto in those days."

Celia flushed and glanced up at him. "It helped, but it was my thoughts of you that helped me survive." She smiled at Loghain's startled look. "Did you really have no idea how smitten I was with you?"

He gave her a guilty look and shook his head.

Celia reached up and brushed her lips to his. "And now?"

"Now I view myself the luckiest man in Thedas."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed._


	6. Cruel Hearts

Having thoroughly enjoyed the previous evening's party and not intending to waste a single moment of his visit to Denerim; Aedan grinned as he ran after Cailan, both boys giving their parents the slip, sneaking out of the Palace gates and racing across the market place. They ran between the stalls chasing each other before collapsing behind some crates giggling helplessly. The mischievous pair noticed Thomas with an older boy Cailan recognised as Vaughan, run down an alley. Curious about where they were going they followed. Moments later they were startled to hear a pained yelp. Reaching them Cailan and Aedan were horrified to see Vaughan and Thomas taking turns to drive their boots into the ribs of a mabari pup.

"What are you doing?!" Aedan yelled shoving Vaughan and Thomas out of the way gently picking up the whimpering pup.

Thomas scowled. "It's just a stupid mutt!"

Cailan grabbed Aedan's arm. "Come on Aedan, let's go."

"Hey that's my mabari!" Vaughan hissed.

"Not anymore!" Aedan yelled.

Vaughan tried to grab the pup startled when Cailan stepped in between them.

"I _will_ tell my father." Cailan snarled.

Vaughan backed away grabbing Thomas's arm. "Come on lets go back to mine."

Clenching his fists to stop from shaking Cailan turned to Aedan who was trying to sooth the pup. He noticed blood and felt panic swell within him. "Come on Aedan my father will help."

Bryce, Maric and Loghain were at the Palace gates about to start a search for the boys when they returned. Both fathers held their tongues as the distraught boys tried to explain what had happened, the mabari pup whimpering pitifully.

Maric sent a runner for the Kennel Master while they took the boys and pup inside.

Aedan refused to let go; cradling the mabari on his knee, gently stroking him and talking soothingly.

Maric glanced to Bryce both knowing the likelihood was the puppy would not survive its injuries.

Jayden had managed to escape Anora and ran into the room, his eyes widening. He reached Aedan before anyone could stop him, the delight at seeing the puppy fading as he realised something was wrong. He held out his hand for the puppy to sniff smiling as its tongue licked his hand, gently running his fingers over the fur murmuring in a soothing tone.

"He got hurt." Aedan mumbled struggling to hold back his tears.

Jayden climbed up onto the bench and sat quietly continuing to stroke the puppy with one hand; the other stroking Aedan's arm, his own cloth mabari laid carefully on the bench beside him.

Aedan gave a weak smile that faded as the Kennel Master arrived. He watched Jenson anxiously as he checked over the pup. His eyes followed him as he spoke quietly to Maric, Bryce and Loghain.

Bryce nodded and moved over to his son. "Aedan the puppy needs to go with Jenson."

"Is he going to make him better?"

"He's going to stop the pain." Bryce stated soothingly.

Aedan gave a hiccuping sob as Jenson gently took the puppy from his arms. "He isn't coming back is he?"

Bryce knelt beside him and pulled Aedan into his arms as he sobbed.

Cailan looked sick and snuggled against his father.

Jayden watched the scene with confusion before he moved to Aedan and gently stroked his back. When Aedan glanced up he handed him his toy.

Aedan looked at him startled before he gave a painful sniff and took the cloth mabari and held it tight to his chest. "Thanks." He mumbled trying to stop crying as Jayden cuddled him.

**xXx**

Thomas glanced up in alarm when he heard his father's voice, he sounded furious. "Those stupid snitches." He snarled.

Vaughan shook his head. "What did you expect from the perfect Prince? Of course he told his father. He's always been too good to be friends with the likes of me."

"What if father says we can't be friends anymore?"

Vaughan chuckled. "Not likely. Our fathers do business Thomas; that gives us an edge. Look just don't do anything that would make your father mad for the next few weeks. We are coming to Amaranthine next month; I bet we can meet up."

Thomas sighed. "Fine, but I still don't see what the fuss is about."

Vaughan shrugged. "Me neither." He smirked. "Better stay away from dogs. Oh and Thomas; better be convincing, if wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you."

Thomas grinned, before rolling his eyes as he heard his name shouted and hurried to see his father.

**xXx**

Aedan couldn't settle that night; he kept seeing Thomas and the other boy kicking the puppy. He threw off the sheet and grabbing the mabari Jayden had given him, climbed into Ellowyn's bed snuggling against his sister. "Hate Thomas!" He growled as Ellowyn gave him a sleepy hug.

"Me too." She stated in support of her brother.

"Never want to see him again!"

Ellowyn nestled closer, glancing at the toy looking to Aedan curiously.

"Jayden gave it to me." He mumbled.

Ellowyn smiled and stroked a worn ear. "It's his favourite."

Aedan smiled before clutching it close, finally falling asleep.

**xXx**

Rendon settled down in the Gnawed Noble Tavern and took a sip of ale. He was furious and mortified that his sons actions had led to his embarrassment before the King and both Teyrn's. He cared little for the mabari, but he did care about appearances and his standing with the other nobility of Ferelden. He rubbed his forehead; with behaviour like this it was even less likely the Couslands would consider a match between Ellowyn and Thomas. One foolish act from his son and his plans could be ruined. He took another sip; perhaps it would be wise to keep his own children apart from the Couslands for a time.

**xXx**

The children were subdued for the next few days. Aedan was quiet and remained close to his parents or Fergus; often snuggling into their arms, the cloth mabari always tucked into his tunic.

When Ellowyn could not encourage her brother to play she turned her attention to Jayden, who was happy to play near Aedan and often reached over to give him a cuddle. Loghain and Celia had attempted to explain to Jayden he should not mention the mabari to Aedan and were pleasantly surprised when he remained silent on the subject, also noticing he was gentler in his interactions with Aedan than he usually would be.

Cailan was also quiet; but unlike Aedan he was angry. Surprisingly it was Delilah who soothed him. The two sat together in the Palace garden talking quietly. "I cannot believe Thomas would do that!" Cailan muttered grabbing a fistful of grass.

"I can." Delilah murmured softly not meeting the prince's eye.

Cailan glanced to her uneasily. "He's done it before?"

Delilah finally met his eyes but remained silent.

"Delilah?"

"He was never particularly nice, but since mom died …" She sighed.

Cailan gently took her hand and squeezed gently. "It must be awful to live with him."

Delilah gave a weak smile. "The Maker is definitely testing me."

**xXx**

Thomas was furious that he had to spend the remainder of their stay in his room. He had seen his father kick a mabari before; but pointing that out had, as he discovered, been the wrong thing to do. He was not used to being on the wrong side of his father's temper and he was not at all pleased. His father had spoken to Arl Urien, Vaughan's father and had agreed they could still see each other, but it would be best to not see each other for the remainder of this particular visit. He was furious with Aedan blaming him for his father's ill humour. "Wasn't anything to do with him." He grumbled, kicking the bed post. Nathaniel and Delilah were both staying away from him, making no disguise of the fact they were disgusted with him. He fumed silently deciding he was going to ignore them all.

**xXx**

Aedan glared at Thomas who was standing by his father scowling. He glanced to Ellowyn who gently squeezed his hand and forced the glare from his face, moving back against his father as Bryce rested a hand on their shoulders

Fergus; Nathaniel and Anora had said their goodbyes, all saddened by the difficult ending to their time together and promising to meet again as soon as they could.

Bryce forced a smile. "Well we had better get going. See you in two months at Highever Rendon."

"Thomas better not be coming!" Aedan hissed.

Bryce tightened his grip. "Enough Aedan."

Thomas glared. "Wouldn't want to come to stupid Highever!"

"Thomas enough!" Rendan snapped. "I will not tell you again!"

Thomas looked at the ground scowling.

Bryce winced apologetically; moving his family to the coach, stopping startled as Jayden gave an agonised wail, squirming from Anora's arms and running to hug the twins and Fergus trying to pull them away from the coach.

Loghain gave a soft groan moving to retrieve his son. "You will see them again soon I promise." He soothed.

Aedan moved over and gave him a hug. "See you soon Jay." He reached into his tunic and pulled out the toy mabari handing it back to him. "Thank you for letting me have him for a little while, but I think he should stay with you." He flushed as his mother smiled approvingly.

Jayden looked at him curiously before clutching the toy. "Thank you." He beamed at Ellowyn as she kissed his cheek and squealed as Fergus ruffled his hair, waving frantically as the family piled into the carriage and departed.

Nathaniel gently squeezed Anora's hand. "Take care."

"You too."

Nathaniel grinned as Jayden hurtled into him hugging his leg. He knelt down and gave him a hug. "You be good!"

"Promise." Jayden glanced to Thomas smiling innocently. "Be good!"

Celia pulled Jayden into her arms. "Hush now little one."

Thomas scowled fiercely as Delilah struggled to stifle her chuckle.

Cailan who was standing with her gave Thomas a cold look.

His scowl deepened and he turned away and stormed onto the carriage. Thomas sat with his arms folded across his chest thinking up ways he would make them all pay.

**xXx**

Juliana was waiting at the Keep when Rendon and the children arrived. Since Catherine's death and that of her husband she had bought an estate in Amaranthine and her visits had become more frequent. He took her through to the study barely able to suppress his look of distaste.

"I heard about that disgusting business with Thomas in Denerim."

Rendon bit his lip; the woman had more spies than the Emperor. "I will handle it."

"Indeed you will if you ever want to see another copper from me. However I will also be taking Delilah home with me, I do not wish Thomas's brutish behaviour to reflect on her."

Rendon hesitated in his protest. Delilah would be bought the best clothes and have the best tutors; her grandmother would accept nothing less, appearance was all things to her.

Juliana settled on the chair. "Listen to me Rendon, a good match could be made for your daughter. I do this because my own daughter is not here to do it for her. I will ensure she is well educated and seen in society." She sniffed, patting down her skirt. "I would imagine it will look favourably on you too."

Rendon kept a neutral face. "As you wish. I allow this only out of respect for my late wife."

Juliana made a derisive noise. "That would be a first. Have Delilah get her things, we leave in the hour."

**xXx**

Delilah clutched her bag as her case was put into the carriage. She glanced to Nathaniel as he gently hugged her.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered.

Delilah snuggled against him. "It can't be any worse than here." She murmured.

Nathaniel was startled by her slight smile.

"I never imagined grandmother would be my fairy godmother." She worried at her lip. "But I will miss you."

Nathaniel smiled. "I will see you soon I promise."

Delilah settled into the carriage beside her grandmother and sat quietly with her hands in her lap after waving goodbye.

Juliana straightened out her skirt. "I expect you to obey me and to behave while you live under my roof."

"Of course grandmother."

Juliana nodded and gave a slight smile. Delilah was the image of Catherine when she was a child and Juliana ached for her. She had never been happy about the match with Rendon. That was something arranged by Catherine's father, but her husband had passed on and she was determined Delilah would have the match she and her daughter had never attained.

**xXx**

Thomas glared at the door as Nathaniel entered his room. "What do you want?"

Nathaniel sat on the edge of the bed hoping to find a way to get through to his brother. "Thomas did Vaughan make you hurt the mabari?"

Thomas gave him the same scathing look his father would give. "No-body makes me do anything. It was just a stupid mutt."

Sighing Nathaniel forced himself to remain calm. "Look Thomas I know you miss mom, we all do …"

"No I don't!" Thomas snapped. "She was awful and never let me have any fun. She was the worst mom in the world!"

Ignoring the comment; knowing his brother was just trying to get a rise from him, Nathaniel shifted to a more comfortable position. "Why did you hurt the mabari?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Because it was fun." He yelped as Nathaniel grabbed him by his tunic and lifted him up pinning him to the wall.

"Is this fun?" Nathaniel growled.

Thomas stared at him wide eyed, tears of shock glistening in his eyes.

"If you ever hurt another animal again, or another person for that matter I will show you what it feels like to be helpless and hurt and afraid." He let go of his brother and stormed out of the room.

Thomas stared after him shivering painfully. He crept across the room and climbed onto the bed hugging his pillow tight to him.

Nathaniel hurried outside and brought up the meagre contents of his stomach. He stumbled away and sat on the grass gulping at the fresh air. "Maker I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know what else to do."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	7. Growing Up

Delilah gazed at her reflection and could barely recognise herself. Her hair had been trimmed to shoulder length, a soft fringe sweeping over her brow. The dress was a pale yellow with bands of baby blue at the collar; waist, wrists and the hem of the skirt. Slipper shoes of the same blue were wonderfully comfortable, a delightful change from the boots she usually wore. She twirled; smiling as the skirt flared slightly, stopping as her grandmother entered her bedroom.

"You look lovely my dear."

Delilah acknowledged the comment with a shy smile.

Juliana settled next to her. She had been considering the nobles near Delilah's age. Young Derren was a good natured boy and would be wealthy when he came of age. There was also Timothy, a few years older, but still set to inherit a modest fortune. There were also of course the sons of both Teyrns and she was not about to discount them simply because they were higher up in society. She allowed a smile, when she was finished with Delilah the noble houses would be fighting for her hand. "There are times when shyness will be appropriate; even sought, but you must also have strength and confidence. Men think they rule this world my dear and in many ways perhaps they do, but women have a subtlety that men rarely possess. You will learn that subtlety my dear and with it you will make a good match."

"Yes grandmother."

Juliana smiled. "Now let us go into town; you must learn how to deal with merchants if you are to run your house with order and efficiency."

Delilah obediently followed her grandmother; despite their previous contact being difficult, she felt happier than she had been for some time. Juliana was stern, but more affectionate than Dalilah had ever known. It was an affection she craved and would do almost anything for. They spent the afternoon in the market, Delilah remaining at her grandmother's side watching and listening intently, determined to learn all she could. As Juliana made the last purchase Delilah's gaze drifted and she found herself looking at a young boy slightly older than herself, moss green eyes twinkling as he smiled at her. Delilah flushed and smiled back grateful her grandmother was engrossed in her conversation with the merchant.

"Albert wrap up these goods for the ladies." The Merchant stated handing the boy the goods.

Albert never stopped smiling, subtly passing Delilah an apple delighted by her smile. When they left the stall his smile widened as she turned and glanced in his direction, a soft flush colouring her cheeks.

**xXx**

Morrigan sat by the stream near her home and idly drifted her fingers in the water. Her eyes widened as ice began to form on the water's surface, moving out from her hand. "Mother!" She cried out in excitement.

Flemeth moved out of the hut and smiled in amusement. "Excellent, I thought it may perhaps have been another two or three years before you manifested your magic." None of her many daughters had manifested their power before the age of ten, so with Morrigan only being seven years old she knew this daughter would be something different.

Morrigan wiggled her fingers delighting in the frost that seemed to hover in an aura around her hand. "Now will you teach me to do everything you do?"

Flemeth settled next to her. "Yes Morrigan." She touched her daughter's hands drawing the magic into a ball before tossing it upwards, smiling as Morrigan gasped in delight as snow fell around them. "You have a great destiny my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to prepare you for it."

Over the weeks that followed Flemeth tested Morrigan in many ways; discovering where her natural ability lay, the strength and stamina of her mana pool and what drew her attention. Her daughter had a natural affinity for ice and lightning, which suited her personality well and in time she would become a shape shifter of great skill. Flemeth was pleased; this daughter would exceed her expectations, which was just as well given what was to come. In time she would have to prepare her for the duty she was born to, but for the moment there was time simply to concentrate on magic.

**xXx**

Delilah ran across the courtyard into Nathaniel's arms who embraced her tightly. "Nathaniel I'm so happy to see you!"

Nathaniel smiled warmly. "How is grandmother treating you?" He was startled by her happy smile.

"Oh Nathaniel it's wonderful. I'm not looking over my shoulder for Thomas, I can read whenever I want and I have my own tutor who is teaching me so much. Grandmother gave me the most beautiful dresses and she is kind. Strict of course, but kind too."

Relief and surprise flooded him; he had worried that she would be unhappy. "I'm glad."

"Only one thing could make it better."

Nathaniel gave a sad smile. "Having mom here?"

Delilah shook her head. "Having you here."

Nathaniel pulled her tight to him. "I'm glad you're happy." He closed his eyes, he missed her terribly.

Delilah gazed at him seeing the dark circles beneath his eyes and how pale he looked. "Are you happy Nathaniel?"

"Happier now I know you are settled."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Nathaniel, I promise."

Gently brushing a lock of hair from her face Nathaniel gave a wide smile. "I'm your brother Delilah, I'm supposed to worry about you."

"Well don't worry about me unless there is a need for it."

Nathaniel gave a soft chuckle. "As you wish my Lady."

"Come inside, we shouldn't keep grandmother waiting."

Straightening his tunic Nathaniel nodded. "Of course not." He smiled as Delilah clasped his hand and led him into the drawing room where his grandmother was sitting embroidering.

Juliana put down the material and took a good look at her eldest grandchild. "Delilah dear, have tea brought to us."

Delilah nodded and left the room at a calm and elegant pace, casting an encouraging smile to her brother.

"Nathaniel sit with me." Juliana smiled at the shocked look on his face. "Don't stand there gawking."

Nathaniel moved to her swiftly and sat beside her glancing cautiously at his grandmother.

"I know I may have seemed overly strict and harsh, but the life I had demanded it. With your grandfather gone things are somewhat different. Now; you look pale and worry weighs on your heart. Tell me what troubles you."

Nathaniel cast his eyes to his shoes, startled when Juliana tilted his head until their eyes met.

"Tell me Nathaniel."

He let out a choked breath. "I'm afraid for Thomas."

"Afraid for him, or of him?"

Nathaniel swallowed painfully. "Both."

Juliana nodded. "Thomas has a great likeness to Tarleton; a vicious, mean viper. He will meet a dark end mark my words."

"Grandmother he's my brother, I have to help him."

Juliana gently brushed Nathaniel's hair from his face. "Concentrate on yourself young man, your brother is your fathers responsibility not yours. Maker willing in a few years you will have your own children to deal with."

Nathaniel flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps."

"You are a handsome young man Nathaniel and you have a good heart and an honourable soul. You will find a good match I am sure of it." She settled back as Delilah returned, a servant carrying a tray with the tea. "Now let us have some tea and you can tell me of your studies."

Nathaniel felt unbalanced; he had never witnessed this side to his grandmother, but he knew despite their difficult past, Delilah really was in the best place and it soothed the ache of his heart a little.

**xXx**

Anora sat on the sand watching Jayden paddle in the ocean. Her parents and grandfather were a little further back on the beach talking quietly and enjoying this moment of relaxation. She stared out to the waves feeling a twinge of anxiety. She had been thinking about her future a great deal. While it was true she had come to hold a great affection for Cailan she did not want to marry him. She sighed and picked up a handful of sand watching the grains slip through her fingers. She imagined they were the days of her life, taking her rushing towards a marriage and a duty she found completely overwhelming. She glanced to her parents and smiled; love was possible, they were proof of that. Anora glanced once more to the sand trying to imagine herself loving Cailan the way her parents loved each other, but she simply didn't have those feelings and more to the point she didn't want those feelings, at least not with Cailan. She smiled as Jayden ran up to her, handing her a shell he had picked up. It was a beautiful pale pink that spiralled into a brilliant white tip. "It's beautiful Jayden, thank you."

Jayden smiled and settled next to her unloading his pockets showing her his other treasures; some small shells, a jet black perfectly smooth pebble and a strip of seaweed.

"We'll need to get you a treasure chest to keep all of this in." When they returned home Anora cleared out a small wooden chest she kept her jewellery in and presented it to her brother.

Jayden's eyes widened in delight; his fingers drifting over the smooth wood. It was rectangular in shape with a domed lid and a simple iron clasp. "Thank you." He whispered, carefully putting in the shells and the pebble. He had been persuaded to leave the seaweed on the beach, but had picked up a small sparkly rock that he added to his treasures. He also added the copper and silver pieces his grandfather often gave him.

Anora disappeared and returned with a small velvet pouch to keep the money in. She smiled as Jayden hid the box under his bed hiding it from pirates. She chuckled and gave him a hug wishing things could always be like this.

**xXx**

Fergus grinned as Nathaniel hit the target dead centre yet again. His friend was visiting for a fortnight, and he suspected he was enjoying having time away from his father and brother. "Maker you never miss!"

Nathaniel smiled. "I have to be good at something."

Fergus glanced to him hearing the sad tone to his voice. "You okay Nate?"

Nathaniel sank onto a bench and stared at the ground. "Not really." He smiled as Fergus sat next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Nathaniel ran his fingers through his hair. "It's Thomas."

Fergus watched his friend uneasily. "What's he done now?"

"It's not what he's done exactly. I … I'm not sure how to explain."

Frowning in confusion Fergus shifted slightly. "What's going on Nate?"

"It's the way he looks at people, like they are nothing. Especially elves; the way he looks at some of the servants …" He shuddered. "Maker sometimes he scares me."

"Have you spoken to your father?"

"I've tried."

"And?"

"He just tells me to deal with it."

"Maker you're not the boy's father."

"I fear for the man he will become Fergus. I don't know what to do. I tried to talk to him, but he enjoyed hurting that puppy. He actually said he did it because it was fun." He swallowed painfully, his cheeks flushed with shame. "I … I pinned him against the wall and told him if he ever did anything like that again I would let him know what it felt like to be hurt and afraid." He glanced to his friend tears in his eyes. "Maker Fergus what kind of person am I that I would do that to my own brother?"

Fergus gently squeezed his shoulder. "If it had of been Aedan I think I would have reacted the same Nate. What he did was horrible and that he did it for fun is terrifying. You are not anything like him."

Nathaniel shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

Fergus smiled. "Well I am. If you were like Thomas we would not be friends, trust me."

Nathaniel allowed a slight smile.

"Maybe you should encourage your father to have him page at an early age, with someone who has a chance at sorting him out."

"Who would you suggest?"

"Teyrn Mac Tir would be my first choice, but I wouldn't want to inflict him on Anora or Jayden."

Nathaniel gave a wistful smile. "Nor I."

Fergus glanced at his friend and smiled. "Do I detect a crush on Lady Anora?"

Nathaniel flushed and stared at his hands. "No." He muttered.

"Nate we've been friends for as long as I can remember, don't start lying to me now."

Nathaniel gave a low groan. "Damn it Fergus I can't stop thinking about her. It's not as though anything could happen between us, but Maker I wish … I wish …" He locked his gaze on his hands and fell silent.

"You wish you could at least have the chance to try and win her heart."

Nathaniel nodded. "I love her Fergus; I always have, just now it's the kind of love that makes my heart beat faster when I think of her and leaves me tongue tied and feeling like a fool when I'm with her."

Fergus grinned. "You have it bad."

Nathaniel gave a soft chuckle. "Yes I do."

"Just be careful Nate, Cailan isn't the person to cross."

"I know. I'll just act normal and hopefully she will never know she turns my insides to mush just by looking at me."

Fergus grinned. "I wonder when I'll meet someone who makes me feel like that."

"It's awful!" The friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How's Delilah?"

"Surprisingly well. Living with grandmother is the best thing that could have happened for her. I just hope grandmother doesn't die before Delilah is married."

Fergus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to have to come back to the Keep Fergus, at least not while Thomas is there."

Fergus frowned before he clasped Nathaniel's shoulder. "No more thinking of Thomas while you are here. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

**xXx**

Ellowyn wrapped her arms around Aedan's neck and met her brother's gaze. "I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Aedan sighed. "I don't want to be sad, I just am."

"What would make you happy?"

Aedan shrugged. "Don't know."

Ellowyn was running out of things to do in her effort to cheer her brother up. "How about next time I see Thomas; I punch him on the nose?"

Aedan couldn't help the slight curl of his lips into a smile. "I'd like that."

Ellowyn chuckled. "Come on let's see what Ferg's doing."

Aedan grinned. "He's probably kissing Jen again!"

Ellowyn scrunched up her nose. "Urgh, kissing!"

Aedan nodded looking equally disgusted. "When I'm older I'm never kissing."

"Me either." Ellowyn muttered in complete agreement. The twins hunted out their brother finding him in the training yard with Nathaniel.

"What mischief are you two up to?" Fergus queried noticing his siblings approach.

"Just want to watch Ferg." They chorused.

Fergus grinned to Nathaniel. "Get in here you two; you're never too young to learn how to hold a dagger."

The twins gazed at their brother in adoration before joining him; Aedan gave Nathaniel a shy smile, very glad he was nothing like his brother. They spent the afternoon soaking up all Fergus and Nathaniel showed them, all four smiling happily when Eleanor called them in to eat.

**xXx**

Looking up from his seat on the small boat the young mage stared at the building that would become his home. He glanced to the water wondering how quickly the Templars would sink in their armour, before his thoughts wandered to home. He remembered a feeling of extraordinary power and then flames and his father's fury and his mother's tears. His father had promised him a life working by his side and then had given him up. He glanced at his bound hands; the last words his father had spoken to him were imprinted into his mind. _"You are no son of mine." _He shuddered glancing to the Templars on either side of him. He had been dragged halfway across Ferelden to this accursed prison. Taking a deep breath he followed the Templars into Kinloch Hold, finding himself standing before a desk before a stern looking Knight Commander.

"What's your name boy?"

The young mage looked up and gave a cheeky grin, his shield to protect his heart. "Anders. My name is Anders."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed. _


	8. Alliances Sought

Bryce sat in the study thinking over his discussion with Rendon. He glanced up as Eleanor entered.

"You look troubled darling. Did Rendon bring bad news?"

Rubbing his chin Bryce leaned forward on the desk as Eleanor took a seat. "Not bad news exactly. He was discussing potential betrothals."

"Ah … well we did wonder how long it would take him." Eleanor soothed. "Though given what happened last year I am surprised he would bring this up so soon."

Bryce gently took her hand pressing a kiss to her fingers. "I believe he is looking at his options." He sighed deeply. "We were lucky enough to marry for love, I had hoped for the same for our children."

Eleanor smiled. "There is nothing to say our children must be betrothed. Simply tell Rendon they are to make their own decisions."

"He tentatively mentioned a match between Aedan and Delilah, but I got the distinct impression he was simply testing the water. I believe he has another in mind for his daughter."

"Jayden!?"

"Indeed. Rendon has invited the Mac Tir's for Summerday this year. I have no doubt he will take the opportunity to discuss this topic with Loghain."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "More likely that is the exact reason he invited them. I believe Celia would actively oppose such a match and I would wager this time she would have much more say in the matter." She smiled at Bryce's raised eyebrow. "Ferelden is prospering and Orlais is not an active threat, let our children have their childhood."

Smiling Bryce pulled Eleanor to her feet and kissed her gently. "The Maker smiled on me the day you accepted my proposal." He whispered.

Eleanor smiled. "Yes he did." Laughing they kissed again, reluctantly pulling apart as Aedan ran into the study giggling loudly as Fergus chased him.

Wincing Fergus grabbed his brother tucking him under his arm. "Sorry he got away from me."

Bryce and Eleanor chuckled as Aedan chanted sorry as Fergus backed them out of the study. It was nice to see Aedan looking happy. After the awful incident with the mabari he had been quieter and more withdrawn for several months. He had repeatedly demanded that Thomas never be allowed into their home and each time he found out the Arl was to visit he would search out his parents to ensure Thomas would not be with him. Though both Bryce and Eleanor had done their best to sooth him; they could understand why he was so fierce, they had both been horrified by Thomas's part in the whole affair. Despite Rendon's assurances that Thomas was simply being led by older boys and he had been punished for his actions, Bryce was still more inclined to think it was part of the boys nature and that disturbed him greatly. He had been relieved that Rendon had not suggested a match for Thomas with Ellowyn, that was something he would actively discourage.

Eleanor turned back to her husband. "Let us just enjoy the time we have with our children, the time to think of marriage will arrive sooner than we would wish."

Bryce placed a soft kiss to her forehead, for the moment dismissing the matter.

**xXx**

Rendon clasped Loghain's arm in greeting. "Welcome, it is good to see you."

"And you. You are well I trust."

"Surviving. Scheneshal Varel show our guests to their rooms." He turned back to Loghain and his family. "You can rest and we shall all gather for evening meal. However, once your family are settled I would be grateful for a moment of your time."

"Of course. Nothing troubling I hope."

Rendon smiled. "Nothing troubling at all."

Celia laid Jayden down for a nap and settled down for a rest herself.

Loghain went to speak to Rendon leaving Anora to her own devices. She wandered out to the training yard, smiling as she spied Nathaniel practicing with his bow. She watched him take aim and hit the target before she approached him. "You've improved."

Nathaniel glanced over and smiled. "I should have, I've been practicing."

Anora grinned and hugged her friend, startled by the almost frantic beat of her heart as his arms wrapped around her waist. She was aware Nathaniel was breathing deeply and realised she had laid her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck content to remain in his embrace. Nathaniel had just turned fifteen the previous month and she was acutely aware of his physical changes. He was taller, broader and there was something very adult about the way he held himself. They both pulled back, shy awkward glances replacing their usual steady looks. "How are you, really?"

Nathaniel glanced at his boots scuffing the dirt. "The anniversary of mothers death was as difficult as it was last year; particularly for Delilah, she feels her absence most, though I think being with grandmother helps. Father can be … harsh, but that is not unusual."

Anora picked up a bow from the training rack, realising Nathaniel was uncomfortable with their current topic of conversation. "Think I can beat you yet?"

Nathaniel smiled warmly, relieved to have another focus. "Let's find out."

Anora fired three arrows all but one hitting the centre of the target. She gave a delighted grin. "I've been practicing too."

Nathaniel matched her shots grinning broadly. "Best out of six?"

Anora laughed and nodded, only just managing to stop herself focusing on his lips. She watched as he took up his stance, her eyes drifting down his body. Anora flushed and concentrated on the target, she was betrothed to another and no good could come from the thoughts currently taking form in her mind.

**xXx**

Howe poured a drink for Loghain and himself and chose his words carefully. He worried he had made a mistake bringing up the subject of betrothals with Bryce so soon and given how non-committal he was, he realised any hope of a match with the Couslands was fading fast. With Anora betrothed to Cailan he could not make a match for his own daughter with the Theirin Prince, but with Jayden there was the possibility for a link to the throne via marriage into the Teyrn's family. "Jayden will be four this year and while young, it is not uncommon to arrange betrothals at such an age. I was wondering if you have given any thought to a match for him?"

Swirling the brandy in the glass Loghain glanced to the Arl. "You have a suggestion?"

"A union between our houses could only help to bring continuing stability to Ferelden."

Loghain took another sip of brandy considering the possibility. He had thought himself of a possible match between Jayden and Ellowyn; but he had not gone as far as to suggest anything to Celia, or to Bryce and Eleanor. "I am surprised you do not have a match arranged."

Rendon gave a half chuckle. "Well the Prince is taken."

Loghain raised an eyebrow, but allowed a slight smile. "Indeed he is." He took another sip. "My wife was most unhappy that Anora was betrothed so young, I doubt she would feel any differently about Jayden."

Howe nodded looking slightly put out. He glanced up as he heard the sound of a bell. "Ah evening meal."

**xXx**

The following afternoon Thomas glanced over to Jayden who was running around the garden and smirked. He had been told by his father to play with the boy during their visit and he knew his father expected him to prove himself after last year in Denerim. "Hey Jayden, want to play?"

Jayden looked to Anora and Nathaniel who were watching over him, he had no idea of Thomas's part in hurting the mabari and simply wanted to play.

Nathaniel fixed Thomas with a piercing look. He knew his father had spoken to him at length and he felt confident that Thomas would behave himself. "Be careful and look after him."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Of course I will, come on."

Jayden ran after him, following Thomas into the Keep.

Thomas kept out of the way of the adults and led Jayden down into the basement, leaving the door open to let some light down the stairs.

Jayden followed after Thomas glancing curiously around him. "Dark." He murmured.

"Not scared of the dark are you?" Thomas scoffed.

Jayden glanced up and rubbed his nose in slight agitation. "No."

"Good because we are going to play hide and seek and it's your turn to hide first and I'll come find you." Thomas made a show of turning around.

Jayden looked around and caught sight of a soft blue glow; he glanced to Thomas and then moved into the next room, clutching his mabari toy to his chest.

Thomas turned and smirked before he hurried back up the stairs, pulling the door until it was almost closed before sneaking off to his room, a delighted grin on his face.

Jayden reached up to the door handle and tugged smiling when it opened, moving onto the top of a stairway leading down. A balcony spanned the left and right of the semicircle room, the soft blue glow from runes fixed into the wall. Jayden moved over to the nearest large box in one of several alcoves, his fingers tracing over the strange designs. Each box although the same size had a different design. He carefully climbed down the stairs, his hand clutching the banister seeing more of the strange boxes. He hid in one of the alcoves to wait for Thomas to find him. Time passed and Jayden gave a sleepy yawn clambering up onto a box and putting his mabari toy under his head like a pillow he fell asleep.

**xXx**

Anora laughed at Nathaniel's joke, wishing her heart would not pound so fast fearing he would hear it. The afternoon had passed far too quickly. "I suppose we should check on our brothers."

Nathaniel nodded helping Anora to her feet; their hands lingering together, before they both pulled away looking slightly flustered. Their discomfort was forgotten moments later when they discovered Thomas in his room playing without Jayden. "Where is he Thomas?"

Thomas looked at his brother and shrugged. "How should I know? I thought he went back to the garden."

Nathaniel gave a soft growl. "Where was he the last time you saw him?"

"Downstairs."

"I told you to look after him." Nathaniel snapped.

Thomas smirked. "Wasn't that what _you_ were supposed to be doing?"

Anora grabbed Nathaniel's arm. "Nate please, we need to find my brother."

Nathaniel nodded and they retraced their steps; checking the garden and the ground level of the Keep, before Nathaniel moved them to the basement, lighting a torch as he guided Anora down the steps.

"Jayden!" Anora bit her lip where there was no response. "Jayden! Maker surely he wouldn't come down here alone."

"I doubt he was alone." Nathaniel's sharp eyes spied a door that was slightly ajar and easing it open called out Jayden's name.

Anora felt a swell of panic as they moved into the room seeing the coffins in the alcoves. "Maker's breath." She murmured, her hand gripping Nathaniel's.

Nathaniel glanced around uneasily, pulling Anora a little closer to him. "I never even knew this was here." He muttered, glancing around for any sign of the boy. "Jayden!"

Anora gave a choked sob. "Jayden William Mac Tir you get here this instant!"

They heard a scrabbling noise and Jayden appeared at the foot of the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. "Thomas was 'posed to find me." Jayden muttered rubbing his nose. "Playing hide seek."

Anora raced down the stairs and pulled him into her arms. "Never go off alone again, do you hear me?"

"Wasn't alone!" Jayden protested, squirming as Anora tightened her grip. "Was only playing!"

"Promise me!"

Jayden stared at her startled by her sharp tone. "Promise." He whispered, trying to soothe her by patting her arm.

Anora gave a shuddering breath and pulled him close kissing his forehead. "You scared me." She whispered.

Jayden looked horrified. "Was just playing."

"I know baby brother, I know." She glanced to Nathaniel. "How could Thomas just leave him down here?"

Nathaniel's eyes were dark with anger. "I don't even know who he is anymore." He muttered.

Jayden glanced up at the angry pair and tugged their hands. "Sorry."

Nathaniel hunkered down. "It's okay Jay, we aren't angry at you." He pulled him into his arms. "Come on, are you hungry?"

Jayden grinned. "Can we get berry pie?"

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "Let's go see."

Anora didn't let Jayden out of her sight for the remainder of their visit. She was not sure what Nathaniel had said to Thomas, but he kept his distance. She often saw him glaring and wondered that two brothers could be so different.

**xXx**

Esmerelle sighed as she draped herself over Rendon's knee and ran her fingers down his jaw. The Mac Tir's had left at midday for their ship to Gwaren after their three day stay and she had finally been able to speak to her lover alone. "You seem tense."

Rendon sighed. "Loghain appears no more willing to consider a match for Jayden, than Bryce was for Aedan."

Esmerelle ran her hand soothingly down his arm. "There is another obvious option." She smiled at Rendon's raised eyebrow. "Delilah would make a wonderful Queen don't you think? She is becoming such a young lady; compliant to the wishes of her father and in time able to direct her husband of course."

Howe gently ran his hand across her leg, slowly pulling upwards the silken material. "Such things should not be spoken of Esmerelle, the young Prince is betrothed to Anora Mac Tir as well you know."

Esmerelle shifted slightly allowing Howe to move his hand beneath her skirt. "She could be dealt with my dear. I could arrange it, if you wished it."

Howe shook his head. "As talented as I am sure your agents are I prefer to be allied to Loghain and if his daughter was to meet with an unfortunate accident and Delilah was to take her place I believe there would be too much suspicion cast in my direction, even if proof was lacking."

"You speak wisely of course." Esmerelle murmured pressing a soft kiss to his throat. "However opportunities may arise and you would be wise to watch out for them." She gasped as Howe's grip tightened on her.

"Nothing is to happen to the Mac Tir's, do I make myself clear? We owe that man too much to betray him with such a deed."

Esmerelle swallowed uneasily, painfully reminded of how cruel her lover could be. "Of course my Lord."

"Now my dear help me to relax, this tension is making me grouchy."

Esmerelle opened his tunic running her hands down his chest. "As you wish my Lord."

**xXx**

Celia carefully dug a hole in the soil and directed Loghain to place the rose bush and hold it steady while she packed the soil around it. No matter how strained their relationship had been in those first years he had always brought her a rose bush on her name-day. "Hold it steady." She chided gently.

Loghain hissed as a thorn dug into another finger, taking a sharp intake of breath as Celia gently took his finger kissing it.

"It's only a scratch dearest."

Loghain smirked. "Promise?"

With a chuckle Celia gently cupped his cheek. "On my honour." Her words whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

Sighing contentedly Loghain settled back against the tree watching as Celia fussed with the plant ensuring it was settled before joining him. "Rendon made an interesting proposal."

Celia raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why did you wait until we returned home to tell me?"

Loghain gave a slight shrug. "I feared it might aggravate your mood."

"It must be serious then." Celia murmured, giving her husband her full attention.

"He proposed a match with Jayden and Delilah."

Making a soft huffing noise Celia fixed her husband with a stern look. "I made it clear I was not happy with an arranged marriage for Anora, I will be no more amenable to one for our son. Marriages should be entered into as adults when there is an understanding of what is expected. Betrothing children is … difficult."

Loghain hugged her gently. "I told him as much."

"You did?"

"I did. I believe he was hoping for a match with Ellowyn for Thomas, before the mabari incident of course."

Celia brushed the dirt from her fingers. "Marriage into both Teyrnir's, interesting."

"Celia it is only natural he would want the best for his children."

"Darling we both know Rendon does not do anything unless it benefits him."

"Celia!"

"It's true and you know it."

Loghain sighed. "Do not let the bitterness that consumed Catherine cloud your judgement."

"I have eyes." Celia snapped.

Loghain gently pulled her closer, eager to sooth her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Celia sighed and ran her fingers across his jaw. "I want Jayden at least to make his own choice."

Loghain pressed a kiss to her lips. "Jayden will marry the woman he chooses, I promise."

**xXx**

Eamon paced his study smiling as a hand moved into his. "Isolde my dear."

"You look pensive Eamon."

"I am trying to find a way to encourage Maric to allow us to wed."

"And your thoughts?"

"If we could make people more comfortable with the Orlesian people; show them that the occupation is long over, perhaps our union would be accepted."

"And how do you plan to do this?"

"Trade my dear. Wealth tends to make even the hardest of hearts amenable."

Isolde sighed and leaned against him. "That could take years to develop."

"I think it is time to contact your family."

Isolde glanced to him startled. "Eamon I …"

"A chance is better than none love." He tilted her chin, his lips caressing hers in a tender kiss.

Soft moans passed between them before Isolde pulled away, her heart pounding at the desire in Eamon's eyes. "I will write to them immediately." She whispered slipping from the room.

Eamon leaned against the wall frustrated and aching. "Maker forgive me I cannot bear this torment, I must make Maric see sense."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to those reading; following, favouriting and reviewing, it is always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed _


	9. Longing

Nathaniel moved carefully through the market, his sharp gaze finally spying who he was looking for. He was careful not to let his eyes linger on Anora; but a swift look was all he needed to take in the blond hair that reached her waist in a thick braid and the pale pink dress she was wearing, simple, but pretty. Their families were spending that last two weeks of Bloomingtide in Denerim at the invitation of the King and he had been eager for the journey since his father had received the invite. The Cousland's would not be joining them this time and Nathaniel wondered if it was because of Thomas. He felt the all too familiar sense of anger and frustration, but pushed it aside. He thought instead of the letters that had passed between Anora and himself and the increasing ache her absence created within him. He smiled as Jayden spied him.

Jayden's face lit up, tugging on the skirt of Anora's dress pointing to him. "Nate!" He yelled happily; stumbling in his haste to reach him, Nathaniel darting forward catching him before he fell.

Anora flushed prettily as Nathaniel gazed up at her and straightened. "Nate I'm so pleased your father let you come."

"Me too." He looked down as Jayden tugged on his breeches holding up his hands to be held. Nathaniel scooped him up grinning at Jayden's giggle. "Maker you've grown since your last visit to Amaranthine!" He winked at Anora. "How old are you now?"

Jayden grinned proudly. "Four and a half!"

Nathaniel grinned. "You young man are growing up far too fast. You'll be as old as me before you know it."

Anora chuckled softly. "You are all he has talked about."

"Really?" He felt his cheeks flush under Anora's gaze.

"Missed you Nate." Jayden murmured hugging his neck.

Nathaniel grinned. "Missed you to."

Anora licked her lower lip trying to steady her heartbeat. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"I'd love to." He glanced to Jayden. "What about you Jay? Are you hungry?" Nathaniel laughed at his cheeky grin.

"Always!"

"Then we better get some food." They managed to find an unoccupied bench and Anora took back Jayden as Nathaniel maneuvered his way through the crowd bringing back some salted fish he knew Anora particularly liked.

Jayden accepted the piece of fish Nathaniel offered him sniffing it and looking at it suspiciously before taking a tiny nibble.

Anora chuckled as he scrunched up his face. "Come on Jayden it's delicious."

Nathaniel could barely stifle the laugh at the look on Jayden's face that said he emphatically disagreed. "Well I do have something else." Nathaniel handed over a tiny sliver of cheese.

Anora grimaced. "Nate! You would get the most foul smelling!"

Jayden cautiously sniffed the new offering before putting it in his mouth. He grinned broadly his hands reaching over to Nathaniel. "Nate more please!"

Nathaniel grinned and gave him a small chunk, Jayden settling himself on Anora's knee as he happily ate the cheese.

"Urgh, you have officially converted him."

"An appreciation for fine cheese is the height of good breeding."

Anora raised an eyebrow before breaking into a smile. She glanced down as Jayden squirmed trying to get off her lap. "Maker this boy is only still when he is eating or sleeping." She glanced shyly to Nathaniel. "Shall we walk to the fountains?"

Nathaniel grinned; taking hold of Jayden's outstretched hand. "I would be honoured to escort you." He bit his lip feeling flustered and foolish.

Anora moved slightly closer a soft smile curving her lips. "Come on." She grinned down at Jayden. "Let's go see the fountains."

Jayden happily walked between them; oblivious to the growing tension, frequently tugging at their arms to be swung. When he caught sight of the fountain he squealed in delight tugging them to move faster, his hands pulling out of theirs as he tried to climb up.

"Here let me help." Nathaniel chuckled, lifting him up and holding him as Jayden splashed the water.

Anora could barely take her eyes from Nathaniel, he was so gentle and patient with Jayden and she felt an ache that she only ever experienced in his presence. He was talking and she suddenly realised she had no idea what he had said; her focus had been on his lips, not on his words. "I'm sorry what did you say?" He gave a grin that made her whole body tingle.

"I was just saying it's nice to get you to myself for a change." He glanced to Jayden who splashed him with water. "Well almost to myself."

Anora flushed. "It is nice." She glanced to her brother who was trying to reach a flower on the other side of the fountain, gently restrained by Nathaniel. "Let's take him into the gardens it will be more shaded."

Jayden ran excitedly from flower to flower while Anora and Nathaniel talked, keeping a watchful eye over him. They spoke of their family and their studies, avoiding the one thing they wanted to talk about.

Nathaniel cleared his throat feeling his stomach churn. They had been in the garden little over an hour and he was struggling to keep his growing feelings for her silent. "I … I should probably return to father." He trembled as Anora clasped his hand, her eyes momentarily filled with panic.

"Please Nate; stay a little longer, we get so little time together."

Nathaniel ached for a world where she was not betrothed to Ferelden's Prince, forbidden feelings spilling from his lips before he could stop himself. "Anora if I stay any longer I am not going to be able to stop myself from kissing you." He saw her eyes widen, the flush warm her cheeks and became very aware her hand was still clasping his.

"Don't leave Nate." She whispered, her voice full of need and an ache that matched his own.

Against his better judgement; against the voice that yelled in his head not to do this, Nathaniel gently cupped her cheek, running his thumb against her jawline. He heard her sharp intake of breath, his gaze fixed on the soft parting of her lips and then he was leaning forward. He sank into beautiful blue eyes and then lost himself in the softness of her lips against his. The kiss was slow and tender, hands clasping as hearts pounded. Nathaniel deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to linger against her lips, drinking in her soft moan as she accepted him. They pulled away only when the need for air demanded it. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered against her lips, their foreheads gently pressed together.

"I'm fourteen!" Anora protested.

Nathaniel failed to suppress his chuckle. "I wasn't thinking of that Anora. You are betrothed to another."

"I don't care." Anora whispered, the flush of her cheeks deepening.

Nathaniel sucked in a sharp breath before claiming a second kiss. It was only Jayden's pained squeal that pulled them apart.

Anora frantically looked to her brother who had grabbed the stem of a beautiful red rose, blood welling on his palm. "On Maker Jayden." She knelt beside him carefully wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks and wiping away the blood kissing his palm. "See all better."

Jayden held up his palm for Nathaniel to kiss, smiling when he did and found himself scooped up into his arms.

"Come on young man; I think you're getting tired, let's get you settled down for a nap."

Jayden yawned loudly. "Don't want to nap Nate."

Gently nuzzling his nose Nathaniel smiled warmly. "That yawn says different."

Wrapping his arms around Nathaniel's neck Jayden rested his head against his throat. "Want to stay here." He mumbled sleepily, lulled as Nathaniel gently rocked him.

"We will have lots more fun while we are here." Nathaniel whispered, beginning to hum softly.

"Promise?" Jayden yawned again; winding a lock of Nathaniel's hair around his finger.

"Promise." He whispered pressing a kiss to the top of Jayden's head.

Anora smiled as her brother fell asleep in his arms. "He adores you." She whispered.

Nathaniel flushed and smiled.

"Nate I …"

"I know Anora; I wish more than anything we could be together."

Tears gleamed in her eyes. "Maybe we will find a way."

Nathaniel placed a brief kiss to her lips. "We should get back."

"Nate I don't want to marry Cailan, I've never wanted to marry him."

Nathaniel gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "We will always have this moment."

"I don't want just this moment. I want a lifetime of these moments and I want them with _you_." Anora's voice was choked as she struggled to contain the emotions that now finally expressed to Nathaniel would not be silenced.

Nathaniel pressed his forehead to hers. "Anora we may only ever be granted this moment." He glanced to Jayden who shifted slightly in his sleep, nestled between them. "If it was anyone but Cailan who was your betrothed …"

Anora pressed her finger to his lips. "If I can find a way out of the betrothal will you swear we will be together?"

Nathaniel gently cupped her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I swear."

**xXx**

Anora and Nathaniel met frequently over the next few days; always with Jayden who, while keeping them busy was the perfect cover and allowed them the opportunity to talk. They were both profoundly relieved that he never uttered a word they said, or told of their stolen kisses. In those days Anora couldn't imagine how she could possibly love her brother more. Although the couple thought of many ways to be together, all meant leaving their families and possibly Ferelden.

Nathaniel gently brushed a strand of hair from Anora's face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "If we are found out …"

"I want to be with you Nate."

"And I you." Nathaniel smiled as Jayden settled on his knee with a large blade of grass he had been playing with.

"Seeing Ferg, Ell and Dan soon." Jayden stated wrapping the blade of grass around Nathaniel's finger. "Are you coming to Highever Nate?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "Afraid not this time Jay."

Jayden pulled a face. "Please!"

Anora tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Maybe you could ask if you could come with us. We could drop you off at Amaranthine on the way home. We could talk to Fergus; maybe he can see a way we've missed."

"I can ask, but father has been … difficult lately."

**xXx**

Eamon gazed at Isolde as she lay sleeping; he wanted more than anything to join her, but she was firm in her resolve and they were only to be together once wed. She had heard nothing as yet from her family and he could tell it wounded her deeply. He sought to support and comfort her, but there was nothing he could do or say to ease her pain. The Arl had given serious thought to leaving Ferelden, returning to his relatives in the Free Marches and living his life there with her, but he could not abandon his duty to his people. With a sigh he retreated and glanced in on Alistair, part of the source of his loves distress. As fond as he was of the boy, he would not hesitate to use him to get what he wanted if the opportunity arose. He quietly closed the door and moved to his own room pondering the possibilities.

**xXx**

Anora glanced out of the window, they had arrived in Highever that morning and she was desperate to speak to Fergus. Nathaniel had returned to Amaranthine with his father much to her disappointment. Eleanor and her mother were deep in conversation and Jayden was playing with the twins. Her father was with Bryce and Fergus and as each minute passed her agitation increased. She glanced to her brother and smiled as Ellowyn clasped his hand.

Ellowyn took Jayden over to the window seat as Anora moved to sit by her mother; opening her favourite book and began to read aloud, Jayden watched her remaining still and attentive, fascinated by the pictures she showed him. Aedan settled next to his mother watching them.

"He is such a sweet child." Eleanor commented, smiling as Aedan kissed her cheek demanding her attention. She had wistfully commented to Bryce she wished the Mac Tir's would visit more often.

"He's only ever still for Ellowyn and his grandfather." Celia chuckled. "The rest of us spend our time trying to catch him."

"I don't know where he gets his energy from." Loghain stated as he entered the room, relaxing into a chair as Bryce handed him a drink. He smiled broadly as Jayden waited patiently until Ellowyn had finished the story, watching as he kissed her cheek before running over and clambering onto his knee. Loghain grinned, chuckling at the enthusiastic hug.

Fergus wandered into the room looking for Anora. He grinned as Aedan raced across the room holding out his arms.

"Fergus spin me!"

Fergus pulled Aedan into his arms swinging him around much to his brother's delight.

Eleanor winced at Aedan's squeal. "Please be careful Fergus."

"Again! Again Fergus again!" Aedan chanted. Squealing as Fergus complied.

Anora chuckled softly, glancing to her brother who was watching in fascination.

Fergus glanced to her. "Fancy a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to."

Fergus gently pushed Aedan back in the direction of his mother before they made a quick getaway.

**xXx**

Staring out at the vast expanse of water Anora inhaled deeply. She loved Highever almost as much as she loved Gwaren. "It's beautiful here." She sighed wistfully. She smiled as Fergus moved to her side, trying to pat down a stubborn lock of hair.

"I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Anora lowered her eyes. "One day I will have to live in Denerim."

"You will be Queen, that's important."

Anora sighed. "I don't want to be Queen and I don't want to marry Cailan."

Fergus winced. "He's a good kid; Jayden coming along has been good for him."

"I know, but I don't want to marry _him_!" She flushed and stared at her hands.

"Who do you want to marry?" He watched Anora's flush deepen, listening intently as she told him of the two weeks she had spent in Denerim with Nathaniel.

Fergus sighed, worried for them both. "Have you spoken to your parents?"

Anora gazed out over the waves. "I tried. I didn't say anything explicitly but …" She gave a sigh. "This is my duty and you know how father is about duty."

Fergus settled them on the sand having spread out his cloak for Anora to sit on. "Maybe there is a way out of this that would suit everyone."

"I'm listening."

"I overheard Arl Howe and father talking a while back. He wanted a match between Delilah and Jayden or Aedan, but what if Delilah married Cailan. You would be free to marry Nathaniel and I doubt the Arl would oppose a match for his daughter with the Prince and a match for his son with a Teyrn's daughter."

Anora sighed. "It seems a little like sacrificing Delilah."

Fergus raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen them together? She hangs on Cailan's every word and of course he loves the attention."

"Perhaps father would speak to Arl Howe."

"I wouldn't envy you having the Arl as your father in law."

Anora shrugged. "Nate is worth it."

**xXx**

Anora glanced over at her mother who was washing Jayden's face who apparently thought this a wonderful game and was giggling and grabbing the cloth using it to hide his eyes. "Mom."

"Yes dear."

"I want to discuss my betrothal to Cailan."

Celia glanced to her daughter feeling her heart sink, this was the second time in as many months Anora had been voicing her discontent. "What about it dear?"

"Mom there are others who would be a better match for him."

"He will grow into a fine young man Anora, you'll see."

Anora chewed her lip fiercely before moving over to her mother. "Mom I don't want to marry Cailan."

"Does this have anything to do with Fergus?"

Anora felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Maker no! Fergus is my friend."

"So would you like to tell me the young man who has caught your attention?"

Anora took a deep breath, worrying at her lip.

Celia looked at her daughter closely. "Anora?" At her daughters silence Celia took her hand and settled them on the sofa. "Is it Nathaniel?" Anora's sharp intake of breath confirmed the truth. "I know you two have gotten a lot closer since his mother died, but I had no idea your feelings for him were romantic."

Anora flushed. "I … I love him mom."

Celia paled. "Oh my darling. You are so young and I know it feels like love …"

"You told me you loved father when you were young, why am I different?"

Celia sighed and gently clasped her daughter's hand. "Anora I know it isn't fair and it may be hard to understand, but your union with Cailan is important to Ferelden."

"Mom I have an alternative. Cailan could marry Delilah. They get on with each other and I'm sure it would please the Arl." Anora still felt a little ashamed that she was so quick to throw someone else to the situation she was desperate to avoid.

Celia gently cupped her daughter's cheek. "My darling that is not the way things work. Your marriage to Cailan will unite Ferelden in a way no other marriage will." _Or so you father keeps insisting. _

Anora sighed. "Do you really believe that mom?"

Celia gently tilted her daughters chin until their gaze met. "I believe you will be a good and just Queen and do what is best for Ferelden."

Anora shook her head. "Why can't we make our own decisions about who we want to be with? It's not fair to any of us!"

"What's not fair?" Loghain asked; entering the room, picking up Jayden and tickling his chin.

Anora turned to her father. "I don't want to marry Cailan!"

Loghain looked at his daughter and sighed. "You have someone you do wish to marry?"

"I would like the choice to be mine." She snapped, hands resting on her hips.

Loghain rubbed his head, Jayden copying him. "Anora many noble marriages are arranged, that is the price we pay for the lives we have."

"It's wrong! I don't want a loveless marriage father."

"Anora; marriages among the nobility are made to secure Ferelden's interests, they are rarely made for love, but love can grow."

Anora sank onto the seat. "But Delilah would be a much better choice for Cailan." She muttered stubbornly.

"Anora you are going to be _Queen_."

"I don't want to be Queen!" She sighed in exasperation. "Cailan can marry Delilah, they like each other well enough!"

Loghain glanced to his wife startled. "Anora your marriage to Cailan is in the best interests of Ferelden. The prince's marriage to Delilah Howe would not be."

"Why? Because she is the daughter of an Arl? I was born a commoner!"

Loghain gave a deep sigh. "Anora."

"Whatever I say you are going to make me marry Cailan aren't you?"

Loghain knelt beside his daughter. "Anora I know it doesn't seem fair now darling, but one day you will understand why this had to be."

**xXx**

Delilah was careful to ensure her grandmother was unaware of her excitement to visit the market. She was hoping to catch a glance of Albert. His broad smile and twinkling eyes always held her captivated. He sometimes delivered goods to the estate and they always had a smile for each other. They had even spoken; but her grandmother had been quick to point out to Delilah that she was the daughter of an Arl and she hoped she would aim higher than the son of a merchant.

Delilah wished to please her grandmother, but she had no interest in the noble born sons of Amaranthine her grandmother had clearly taken an interest in. Nor had she any interest in the sons of the Teyrns, who she knew her grandmother and her father would prefer. She had once mentioned Prince Cailan, a dreamy expression on her face. However as attentive and even sweet as he was and as much as marriage to Cailan appealed more than any other, Delilah was not blind to the reality of the situation. She almost laughed, her grandmother pointing out she should perhaps not look so high in the social order. It seemed then that the nobility of Amaranthine were the likely candidates for her future.

As she walked beside her grandmother as they moved through the market; Delilah allowed herself the luxury of fantasising she would marry for love. She caught sight of Albert and smiled to herself; at eleven she could still allow herself a childish fantasy or two.

**xXx**

It was several months before Nathaniel and Anora had the chance to see each other again. Despite writing to each other frequently; they did not dare write anything explicitly in their letters. Anora knew her honesty with her mother would mean they would now always be chaperoned. It was only Fergus's forward planning that allowed them this moment. Anora and Nathaniel reluctantly acknowledged that duty had to come first. They stole a final treasured kiss before they parted; neither quite able to accept that what had flourished between them was truly over.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to those reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


	10. For Love (Part I)

Carefully Alistair turned the pages of the book Teagan had given him. His finger traced over the picture of a dragon, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Fool boy dreaming of dragons." Isolde snapped pausing by the room.

Alistair glanced up wondering for the thousandth time why she was always so angry with him. She was the closest thing he had to a mother and he was desperate for the slightest affection from her. "Isolde would you like to read with me?"

Isolde stared into warm hazel eyes searching for any sign of Eamon's features. She never saw any, but it did nothing to soothe her heart. "You will address me as Lady Isolde boy and no, I would not like to read with you. You have no place in this house and were it up to me you would not live in it. You are a bastard; do you know what that means?"

Alistair shook his head alarmed by her tone, his eyes never leaving her.

Isolde knelt beside him, her eyes cold. "It means you were born out of wedlock. It means your mother was a whore!"

Alistair wasn't sure what that meant; but by the tone he knew it was bad, his lip trembled slightly.

Isolde shook her head. "Stay away from me boy, I wish nothing to do with any bastard child!"

Alistair watched her leave, clutching his book and curling up on his bed.

Teagan found him a little later, eyes bloodshot and cheeks red and swollen from tears. "Alistair are you hurt?"

Alistair clung to him. "I don't want to be a bastard." He sobbed.

"Where did you hear that word?" Teagan gasped.

"L … Lady Iso … Isolde." He gasped between hiccupping sobs.

Teagan gently wiped away his tears, thinking Isolde was certainly no lady of any kind. He spent time soothing the distraught boy before reading him a story and tucking him into bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Never let anyone make you feel less of yourself Alistair." He sighed at the lack of understanding in the boy's eyes and gently kissed his forehead. "You are a good boy Alistair, always remember that."

**xXx**

Alistair was sleeping soundly and so knew nothing of the argument. He didn't hear Isolde's tantrum, nor did he hear the brothers raised voices. He didn't hear the slammed doors, or become aware of the silence that fell.

Eamon leaned against the fireplace his head in his hands, glancing to Teagan who was slumped in the chair at the desk.

"Let me take him Eamon. Let me take Alistair to Rainesfere where Isolde will not see him. Maker tell her Alistair is mine for all I care."

"His father entrusted him to my keeping."

"Her cruelty increases by the year Eamon. Alistair is only seven for Makers sake and she treats him as though he is dirt from her shoe. If his father knew …" Teagan gave a hiss of pain as Eamon gripped his tunic dragging him from the chair and pinning him to the wall.

"You will in no way jeopardize my relationship with Isolde!"

Teagan ripped himself from his brother glaring fiercely. "Touch me again Eamon and I will not be restrained."

Eamon slumped into the seat his hands shaking. "Maker Teagan I … I'm sorry. This whole situation has me on edge."

"All the more reason to let me take Alistair away from here."

"No! If Alistair remains here then hopefully his father will feel grateful enough at some point to allow Isolde and myself to marry."

Teagan looked to him in disgust. "You know I actually thought you cared about Alistair, but you just see him as a bargaining chip."

"No Teagan; I _am _fond of the boy, but I love Isolde. I will do whatever it takes to be with her. Sacrifice anything, or anyone. If you want Alistair to live with you then help me persuade King Maric to let us marry. Once that is done the boy can go elsewhere with my blessing."

Teagan shook his head. "This is madness brother."

"You say that because you have never known love!" Eamon spat.

Teagan clenched his fists. "You think you have the monopoly on love?" His cheeks flushed with rage. "At least the woman you love, loves you in return!"

Eamon glanced to him startled. "Teagan I …"

"I will not discuss this … not with you. You and Isolde will treat Alistair with the utmost care and respect, or by the Maker you will know just how far_ I_ will go!"

Eamon watched his brother leave the room feeling his heart ache. He closed his eyes, he loved Teagan but the love he bore Isolde eclipsed anything he had ever experienced. He wearily climbed the stairs and looked in on Alistair; the boy peaceful as he slept, clutching the knight Eamon had given him for his second name-day. He silently entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "One day you will meet someone and understand the terrible things you will do for love."

**xXx**

Teagan returned alone to Rainesfere two days later, unable to persuade his brother to allow him to take Alistair with him. He had told Alistair to be brave; that all would be well and he would visit again soon, but his words sounded hollow. He had no control over what would happen in his absence. He loved the boy dearly and was desperate to help him.

Less than an hour after Teagan's departure Alistair found himself in new living quarters in the stables managing to salvage only a few belongings, including the books and wooden horse from Teagan and the knight from Eamon.

Ibrem the Stable Master had accepted Alistair as his stable boy without a word, gently taking the boys hand as Eamon told him to be good. Ibrem knew Alistair was afraid and trying not to show it, he was a kind man with three sons of his own and he helped Alistair to settle his things in the loft before outlining his duties.

Alistair listened carefully trying not to cry. He was not to go into the stalls on his own, or pick up any of the sharp equipment. He was to clean the outside of the stalls and keep the saddles in good condition. When he had proven himself capable, cleaning out the stalls and feeding the horses would be added to his duties.

Alistair crept up the ladder as night approached and settled into his makeshift bed of hay and a horse blanket. He clutched the knight, trembling at the strange sounds of the stable at night and cried himself to sleep.

**xXx**

Ibem settled next to the fire after tucking his children into bed. He stared absently into the flames.

"You look troubled husband."

Ibrem glanced to Merin and sighed. "Alistair has been put in the stables. It's the work of Isolde if you ask me."

"Maker it's the middle of winter, the poor soul! Not to mention a stable boy is dangerous work for young uns."

"Aye, but I will keep an eye on him. Got him settled in the loft so he should be safe enough."

"He's sleeping there too?"

"Turfed right out of the castle. Bastard or not I thought better of the Arl."

"It's that Orlesian bitch. She's twisting his mind. I hope the King has sense to never let them marry."

"It's a bad business to be sure. Never even gave him a blanket, got him curled up with a horse blanket."

Merin scowled and moved to the cupboard retrieving a blanket she had not long finished making. "Winter will be here soon, the boy will freeze in the stable. Bloody scandalous when nobility won't even provide a blanket for a child."

Ibrem shuddered. "Maybe they hope the cold will remove their little problem."

Merin hissed fiercely packing some old clothes from her boys they had outgrown, but still had some wear in them. "Give these to the mite, at the very least he can have extra layers for bed at night."

Ibrem pulled her onto his knee. "You are a good and decent woman Merin."

"Aye, shame it couldn't be said of the nobility. I'm surprised Bann Teagan has allowed it mind you."

"He doesn't know. The Arl waited until his brother had left before he brought Alistair to the stables. According to Mara, she overheard an argument between them three nights ago when she was going downstairs after lighting the fires. Mark my words when the Bann discovers this there will be more arguing."

"They ought to turf that woman out not that boy. Maker it's a sin is what it is."

"Come on love; I have an early start tomorrow and I'm tired, besides I don't want anyone seeing me taking things to the boy, we can't afford any trouble."

Merin tsked softly. "It's a sin." She muttered as she joined her husband on their makeshift bed by the fire."

**xXx**

Alistair yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes wondering what was sticking in his back. He sat up brushing hay off himself and remembered he lived in the stables now. He crept to the edge of the loft and glanced at the horses, their noises not seeming scary at all now it was daylight. He glanced up as Ibrem entered, returning his smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

Alistair flushed slightly. "It was a bit scary at first."

Ibrem nodded. "Once you know the horses you won't find them so scary. Now Alistair lad; I have something from my wife, but it's a secret."

Alistair nodded and scrambled down, staring at the small bundle of clothes and the blanket.

"Should help keep you warm this winter; can't have you under a horse blanket eh."

Alistair gently ran his thumb over the hand knitted blanket and gave Ibrem one of his most heart stopping smiles. "It's beautiful, is it really for me?"

Ibrem had seen the lad briefly and heard the other servants talk fondly of him, yet he had still expected some level of arrogance. He had almost wondered if the offerings would have been given back to him, but Alistair was clutching them as though they were the most precious of gifts. "Yes lad they are for you; now put them up in the loft and I'll show you where you can get washed, there's a room right aside this one."

Alistair eagerly followed not hesitating to use the bucket of water or rough soap to rinse himself off and change into what he proudly said were his working clothes.

Ibrem clasped his shoulder. "You're going to do just fine Alistair." He chuckled softly. _Maker you'll break hearts with a smile like that!_

**xXx**

Two months on Alistair was confident in his duties. He raced up the pathway towards the castle; feet crunching in what most people were hoping was the last of the snow, slipping around to the kitchen entrance. He knocked on the door three times and waited, grinning as Catherine answered and ushered him inside.

"Makers breath it's freezing out there, get by the fire boy."

Alistair did as he was told placing his bucket by the fire and holding out his hands to the warmth.

Catherine winked to Meghran who poured some broth into a cup and handed it to Alistair. As always his face lit up with the kind gesture.

"Thank you Meghran, did you make it?"

"I did." She bent to his ear. "I added more carrots just for you."

Alistair grinned. "Thanks." He settled on a stool at the fire and drank the broth.

Catherine placed a package into the bottom of the bucket and then filled it with the leftover greens and carrot ends to be fed to the horses. "Now mind you be careful with this Alistair."

"Yes ma'am."

Meghran couldn't help smiling as Alistair finished his broth and taking his stool, stood on it to reach the sink so he could clean it. "Always a gentleman Ali, you'll make a fine husband one day."

Alistair beamed. "Only if you say yes."

Meghran laughed loudly. "Makers breath Ali, what a mouth!"

"Aye get in line boy, Meghran's taken."

Alistair squealed as Peter pulled him from the stool tickling him. "Mercy!" He squeaked.

Peter ruffled his hair. "You best make yourself scarce Ali, I saw _Lady_ Isolde on her way here."

Alistair paled and grabbed the bucket; banging his elbow in his haste to get out, letting out a pained yelp. "I'm fine." He muttered as he pulled the bucket out of the door.

Peter shook his head. "Poor kid, that woman has put the fear of the Maker in him."

"Aye, likes to think she runs the place." Catherine muttered.

Alistair hurried down to the stables making sure he wasn't seen, scuffling his footprints as he went. He put the greens into the feeders and grinned at the packet beneath, clasping it to his chest and hurrying up to the loft. He put the apple; bread and cheese in the box Ibrem had given him to be eaten later, his eyes widening at the broken pastry. It was rare to receive such a treat and he took one half taking his time devouring each morsel with a contented smile. The other half he wrapped back up to give to Ibrem. He lay back in the hay and sighed contentedly.

He was no longer afraid of the noises in the night. He was used to the smell and barely noticed it. Ibrem's wife had made him a straw mattress by tightly packing straw into a folded sheet and sewing it and with the blanket and the extra clothes he was warm and cosy at night. Catherine always added something to his allotted food and the cup of broth each day helped to warm him during the icy spell. He worked hard and learned quickly and at night he would read his books until there was no more light. Ibrem did not allow lanterns to be lit unless he was present; too afraid that Alistair would have an accident, but as winter drew on the light grew less and so Alistair was left more and more with his thoughts.

More often than not he would think about what Isolde had said to him, that he was a bastard and what that seemed to mean. Thankfully he rarely saw Isolde now, but the Arl came down to the stables each week to make sure he was well and he was doing his duties and keeping out of trouble. He often gave Alistair an apple and tousled his hair. Alistair had noticed Ibrem shaking his head when he did that and at first thought he was doing something wrong. It had taken a week for Alistair to speak to Ibrem about it. Ibrem said little other than the Arl was giving mixed messages and it wasn't fair. Alistair didn't really understand what he meant, he was just happy for any contact with the Arl.

Alistair thought of Teagan every night and would hug the carved horse before placing it beside his bed, praying to the Maker he would return soon.

**xXx**

Teagan was glad to see the gates of Redcliffe, urging on his horse and taking her straight to the stables himself. It had been over four months since his last visit, two months of severe weather and trouble in the farm holds had kept him from returning sooner. He raised an eyebrow to see Alistair cleaning out a stall under Ibrem's watchful eye.

Ibrem saw the Bann and bowed. _Maker now there'll be trouble._ "My Lord, let me take her."

"Thank you Ibrem." He grinned as Alistair carefully closed the stall; propped his rake against the door and ran at him, Teagan pulling him into his arms. "Maker Alistair you've grown so much in only a few short months!"

"Ibrem said it's from standing in all the horse muck." He grinned.

"Indeed. Which brings me to ask what are you doing in here, not bothering Ibrem I hope."

Alistair shook his head. "I work here." He stated proudly.

"You work here?"

"Yes I'm Ibrem's stable boy."

Teagan kept his anger in check only because Alistair looked so proud of himself. "I see. Ibrem how is the lad fairing?"

"He does a grand job my Lord. He's a quick learner and works safely."

Alistair grinned happily. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Of course." He was startled when Alistair led him to the ladder. He glanced to Ibrem who was keeping his head down and followed him up. Teagan stared at the small mattress, blanket and his few belongings tucked in a corner. "Do you always sleep here Alistair?"

"Yes."

Teagan was heartbroken, but returned Alistair's smile. "Well I shall let you continue with your duties while I see my brother and then I shall come back down if Ibrem will allow me to steal you for an hour or two."

"Of course my Lord."

**xXx**

Mara froze where she was kneeling tending to the fire in the main hall. From here she could hear voices being raised in the study. Quickly finishing what she was doing she moved into the room next to the study leaving the door open.

"You have him sleeping in the stables!" Teagan roared.

"The boy has all he needs." Eamon muttered.

Teagan slammed his fist against the desk. "He sleeps in the stables! I cannot believe his father has allowed this!"

Eamon scowled. "If his father does not care for the boy himself he cannot complain about how I chose to care for him. He wanted him to have a life away from court; well he will need a trade to survive."

Teagan gave a gasped breath astonished that Maric would allow this. "Makers breath I cannot believe you just said that! I am sure at the very least his father would wish Alistair to become a knight, not have him clean out horse muck!"

"Then _he_ should bring him up!"

Teagan glared. "Eamon you have no right to treat Alistair this way!"

"I have every right! Teagan I do not wish to quarrel with you. Alistair is happy in the stables and the tension between himself and Isolde has lifted somewhat. Everyone is happier."

Teagan shook his head. "Eamon this is not right!"

"Right or not it is how it is. Alistair will learn a trade."

Teagan worried at his lip. "And what of schooling?"

"Makers sake Teagan that is unnecessary he will learn all he needs from Ibrem."

Leaning forward Teagan glared his voice dangerously low. "You will have him schooled Eamon."

"And if I do not?"

"Then I will inform his father that Isolde has been corresponding with Orlais."

"With her family!" Eamon blustered.

"I wonder how Teyrn Loghain would react to that."

Eamon snarled. "You would be unwise to go against me brother."

"You love Isolde, I love Alistair and if you will not let him live with me I will make damned sure he is educated and has all he needs. I will do whatever it takes to ensure Alistair has the life he deserves. If he is happy in the stables I will accept it; _for now_, but he must be educated. We both know that is something his father would insist upon."

"You have no say in this."

"Let me make myself plain brother. I will not hesitate to sacrifice Isolde if I must, do not make me."

Eamon slumped back into his chair. "Brother!"

"Do not test me Eamon, in this I will not falter!"

**xXx**

Isolde slipped into the study moments after Teagan had left. "How dare he talk to you in that manner!"

"Not another word on this Isolde, you will show my brother nothing but courtesy while he is here."

"What?! But … he … the way he spoke to you!"

"I am aware of what he said and how he said it Isolde, but tell me this. If we are to persuade Maric to let us wed; what would it say if even my brother did not support us?"

Isolde opened her mouth and as quickly shut it.

"We must be careful Isolde, alienating my brother will not aid us."

"As you wish my love."

Eamon smiled. "Soon love and then all of this will be forgotten."

Isolde held her tongue; she would not forget any of it.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	11. Legacy Of The Occupation

Loghain glanced up as Jayden ran into the study and clambered onto his knee gazing at the map laid out on the desk.

"Is that the whole world dad?"

Loghain chuckled. "No Jayden, this is just Ferelden. See; this is Gwaren, where we are now and this is Denerim where King Maric and Prince Cailan live." He pointed out Amaranthine and Highever before he pulled out a map from his desk. "This is Thedas, the continent we live on."

Jayden carefully traced the border lines of each country. "Have you been everywhere?"

"No, I've been too busy protecting Ferelden."

"I'm going to travel everywhere!" Jayden declared, his fingers hovering over Orlais. "You don't like Orlais do you dad?"

"No Jayden. They occupied our country for many years." He hesitated; gazing into his son's innocent eyes, suddenly reluctant to speak of those awful times. There would be time enough to speak of such things when he was older, but as always Jayden was persistent.

"What's occu … pied?"

"The Orlesians wanted to rule Ferelden so they sent chevaliers to take over and put a terrible man Meghren in place as King."

Jayden's eyes widened. "Why?"

Loghain searched for words that would not reveal the extent of his hatred and bitterness. "Because they wanted our land and they wanted more power, but the rebellion finally won."

"What's a reb … rebel …"

Loghain smiled. "A rebellion. It is when people stand together and fight to protect what is theirs, to take back what was taken."

"Did you fight?"

Loghain felt the deep ache in his heart. "Yes, many times."

Jayden wrapped his arms around his father neck holding his gaze. "Were you hurt?"

"Sometimes."

Chewing on his lip Jayden gently ran his fingers down his father's braids. "Is that when your mom and dad went to the Maker?"

Swallowing painfully Loghain nodded. He forced a smile. "But those times are over."

Jayden gave his father a worried look. "Do you think the chevaliers will ever come back?"

Loghain held his son close to him. "I pray every night that they do not."

"I won't let them hurt you dad, promise." He grinned as his father smiled and nuzzled his nose.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you."

Jayden balanced on his knees hands on his hips. "Dad I'm five!"

Loghain chuckled. "Ah and that makes all the difference." He pressed a kiss to the top of Jayden's head as his son settled back on his knee his attention once more on the map. "Still, I hope you won't mind if I continue to pray that they do not return."

Jayden gave his father a look of pure love. "I'll pray too. Dad; do you _have_ to go to Denerim?"

"Yes I need to speak to King Maric, but I will be back before you can miss me."

Jayden sighed and leaned back against his chest. "Miss you already."

**xXx**

Celia clasped Jayden's hand smiling at his excited look. They were going to see Mistress Marsden the most talented seamstress in Gwaren and possibly the whole of Ferelden. She had been a close friend of Celia's mother and the families had remained close despite the many changes in their circumstances. Jayden adored her and she him. Celia had put off the visit until Loghain had set sail for Denerim hoping to help distract Jayden from his father being gone.

Mistress Marsden was of advanced years and looked frail, but nothing could be further from the truth. She was steel through and through and those who knew her knew not to provoke her temper. She glanced up and immediately stood as Celia entered her small shop, Jayden running up to her and hugging her. "Ah young Jayden, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jayden bounced up and down on the spot grinning. "Mom said I'm to get a new set of clothes for hunting."

"Hunting is it?"

Jayden nodded enthusiastically. "Grandpa is taking me." He leaned closer. "I think mom is a bit worried, but grandpa is the best and Tolman will be with us too."

Celia chuckled at her son and hugged Marsden, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You look well."

"As do you my dear. I'm assuming you have something in mind."

Celia laid out her suggestions for clothing that would be protective as well as enable Jayden to blend into the woods.

Marsden smiled. "It's been a while since I made something like that."

"Father did suggest you have made something like this before."

"Aye, during the rebellion they came in mighty useful. Well young Jayden let's get you measured. Celia if you have other errands to run feel free."

Celia smiled and kissed Jayden on the forehead. "Be good."

"I will." The moment his mother had left Jayden turned his attention to the seamstress as he held his arms out at her instruction. "Have you known my mom for long?"

"I've known her since she was a babe; held her in my arms, changed her, bounced her on my knee more times than I can count."

Jayden grinned. "So you must know grandpa really well." He put down his arms and turned.

"Well enough." She chuckled. "I grew up with your grandmother, a finer friend I have yet to find." She sighed. "Her death was a tragedy."

Jayden inched closer. "What was she like?"

"Hardworking; beautiful, never a cross word passed her lips, well until she met your grandpa that is and the cross words were for her own father." She selected several materials holding them against the boy. "Your grandpa was learning his father's trade of carpentry and Rachel's father wasn't happy about that. He thought she should marry a nice farm boy. Aelfraud didn't let that put him off, he loved her very much. He worked hard, made the most beautiful pieces to show his skill and prove he could provide for them." She pointed to a cabinet in the far corner of the room. "That's one of your grandpa's." She smiled as Jayden moved over, running his hand over the smooth wood. "Your grandmother's father fell ill, her brother was killed and she was left to run the farm. They married and Aelfraud moved in with them. He didn't have a clue how to run a farm but Rachel did and they worked it out. Maker knows how he ran a farm and kept up making cabinets, but he did. Impressed your great grandpa he did. On his deathbed he finally gave his blessing to their union. That was all they ever wanted." She smiled. "Your grandpa was a hardworking farmer, but I ain't seen no finer cabinets in all of Ferelden."

Jayden smiled and stood quietly while she searched out more materials until she was satisfied, the two drinking tea when Celia returned. Jayden waited patiently as the two women talked before he slipped off his seat and hugged Mistress Marsden as they said their goodbyes. As soon as they reached home he went in search of his grandfather. "Mistress Marsden is awesome."

Aelfraud chuckled. "That woman is more than she seems, good job she was on our side during the Rebellion."

Jayden settled next to his grandfather. "Tell me Grandpa."

Aelfraud gently patted his hand. "Let's go into the garden Jayden, it is too nice a day to dwell on terrible things.

**xXx**

Pulling on his cloak; Jayden stood on a chair helping his grandfather with his cloak. He had been quieter than usual missing his father who had been gone just over a week, but he adored time with his grandfather and clasped his hand eager to go out for their evening walk.

Aelfraud loved this time together, the pair talking for hours about whatever caught Jayden's attention. He guided them towards the stream keeping a tight hold of his grandson's hand. There was no need as Jayden never left his side, but he felt a deep comfort from the contact. "The most important thing you need to know when hunting is to become part of the scenery, to blend into the environment. Whatever you are hunting should never know you are there."

"Grandpa did you hunt people during the occu … pation?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"The way dad talks sometimes, it sounds like a hunt."

Aelfraud sighed. "Yes I suppose sometimes it was. At times we were the hunters and others we were the prey. Those were dark times and we had little choice."

Worrying at his lip Jayden snuggled closer to his grandfather. "Dad really hates the Orlesians."

"They were cruel and brutal during the occupation. Many people still hate them."

"Do you hate the Orlesians?"

Alefraud sighed. "I hate those who led the occupation, who made us suffer and took so much from us. I try not to think ill of those who were not involved, but it is difficult."

"They killed grandma didn't they?"

With a slight nod Aelfraud looked over the water. "Yes my boy they did."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day." Aelfraud whispered. He smiled as Jayden clasped his hand.

"You never talk about her. Will you tell me about her?"

Swallowing painfully Aelfraud smiled. "She was very beautiful, like your mom and sister. Of course the gold of her hair had a few strands of grey, but I thought she was perfect. She loved to sing, Maker she had the most beautiful voice." He let out a shuddering breath. "She was the only woman I ever truly loved."

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

"She would have been so proud of you and Anora, just as I am."

They stood in silence for some time simply watching the water.

"Grandpa when we go hunting can you teach me how to make sure I'm not caught if I am hunted?"

"The occupation is over Jayden and I pray you never see a war."

"I hope that too grandpa, but dad says we should always be prepared."

Aelfraud stared at the water thoughtfully before nodding. "The skilled hunter is as a shadow. He knows the seasons and how they change the land. He knows the animals, their habits and their interactions with each other and the land we share. He notices each sound and is careful to make none of his own."

Jayden cast him an eager look. "How do I do all of that?"

Aelfraud smiled. "With practice and patience. Look across the lake and tell me what you see."

"Trees, the riverbank and some birds."

"What else?"

Jayden concentrated. He took in the ripples across the lake surface signifying the dipping of insects and the rising to the surface of the fish. He saw the foliage on the far bank rustle in the slight breeze before he noticed something moving. "Grandpa is that a wolf?" He whispered.

"You have sharp eyes my boy. Look up the bank and to the left, you may notice the three cubs watching her."

Jayden gasped in surprise. "They are beautiful."

"Beautiful yes, but also dangerous. A she wolf defending her young is a true force of nature."

"So be wary of mothers then."

Aelfraud glanced to Jayden who was grinning. "Sound advice my boy, sound advice."

"Grandpa do you think I could visit the Alienage?"

Aelfraud settled them down beneath a tree wrapping his cloak around them. "You want to see the Alienage do you?"

Jayden nodded. "I think it's the only part of Gwaren I haven't seen, which is very strange because it is probably the closest."

"We will have to ask your parents, but I don't see why not."

Jayden beamed. "Hopefully dad won't be too long in Denerim."

Aelfraud smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Grandpa?"

"Umm?"

"Why is there a wall around the Alienage?"

Aelfraud opened his eyes and glanced at his grandson's curious gaze. "The sad truth my boy is that elves are not seen as equals to humans."

Jayden frowned. "What does equals mean?"

"It means being treated with the same respect, with the same rights."

Jayden tilted his head slightly. "But the elves were here first."

Aelfraud grinned and hugged his grandson tight to him. "Maker; the Landsmeet better watch out when you are Teyrn."

Jayden gave him a confused smile. "Why Grandpa?"

"Because you my boy will do great things and I suspect some very unexpected things."

**xXx**

Loghain returned from Denerim finding the study floor covered with every map he owned with Jayden in the middle, carefully drawing his own maps of each country.

Jayden beamed when he realised his father was standing watching him; picking his way carefully through the maps so as not to damage them and hugging his father, excitedly telling him of the voyages he was planning.

Loghain listened with a smile on his face enchanted by his son. He settled on the chair as Jayden brought him different maps, explaining routes and asking questions about how long it would take to reach different destinations.

They both looked up as Celia knocked on the door having been stood there for some time watching them. "Come on you two, evening meal."

Jayden grinned and carefully folded and rolled the maps putting them back where he had found them, leaving his own drawings on his father's desk.

Loghain smiled to himself, Jayden was clearly planning the rest of their evening.

Celia however had other plans. "Jayden sweetheart take your drawings to your room; you can plan with your father tomorrow, tonight he needs to rest."

Jayden looked slightly crestfallen; but complied, grabbing the drawings and hurrying to his room.

"I wouldn't have minded." Loghain murmured as Celia settled on his knee wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But I would have my love." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I would like your first night home to be ours."

"How could I say no to that?" Loghain mumbled beneath his wife's loving kiss. When they finally headed to the dining room; Jayden was already seated by his grandfather, Anora on his opposite side. Loghain had barely sat down when Jayden was standing next to him.

"Dad can I visit the Alienage? Please, please, please?"

"Any particular reason?"

Jayden gave a wistful sigh. "I would really like to see the Vhenadahl."

"You would, would you?"

"Yes. Please! Please! Please!"

Loghain held up his hands chuckling. "Very well as long as your mother agrees."

Jayden turned excitedly to Celia who smiled and nodded. He gave a happy squeal and hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted happily.

Loghain gave him a gentle tap to his backside. "Sit down and eat … calmly."

Jayden ran back to his grandfather; grinning as he took his seat, listening to his fathers every word as he told them about his trip to Denerim.

**xXx**

Isolde stared at the parchment in her hands. Nearing two years of sending letters to her family secretly via the Chantry and she had finally received a response. Attempting to contact her family had been more painful than Isolde had anticipated and with each month that passed without a response her hope had dwindled. Choosing Eamon had left a rift between them that time had not healed. She had finally confided in Mother Katrine who had agreed to send an accompanying letter. She was not sure what the Mother had written; but it had provoked a response, the proof was in her hands. She carefully broke the seal and uncurled the letter.

_Isolde,_

_Your initial letter was not totally unexpected. I wondered how long it would be before you realised Ferelden would be no home for you. I ask you this now; come home, a match can still be made for you, though not as fine as you might wish, but you could hardly expect anything else given your disappointing choices. _

_You must face up to reality my daughter; you will never be able to marry your Ferelden dog. Come home before you are too old to have children of your own. I will not aid you in continuing to seek out this marriage and neither will your father. Return to Orlais and perhaps we can work to remove this stain on your character. Your sister has made a good match despite her association with you and is expecting her first child. _

_Do not waste anymore of your life on false hopes and dreams, you are no longer a child Isolde! _

_Do not write again unless it is to tell us you are returning home._

_ Lorel_

Isolde choked back the sob; she had expected little else, but to discover her baby sister was married and with child was more than she could bear.

"Bad news?"

Isolde looked up as Mother Katrine sat next to her. "Is it so wrong to love? The moment I saw Eamon he held my heart. It is torture to be here and not be with him completely, but I stay because any life with him is better than a life without." She gave a choked sob. "But with each year that passes my hope dwindles. Perhaps my father was right. I gave up Orlais and with it any chance of happiness."

Mother Katrine gently patted her hand. "There is always hope child, I will pray for you."

Isolde wiped her tears and carefully hid her grief behind her mask of superiority. She rose and made her way back to the castle.

Mother Katrine smiled; Isolde was ready to do anything to attain marriage with the Arl, she had seen to that when she had advised Isolde's family to deny her support. She moved to her office putting quill to parchment, melting the wax and pressing down the seal of the Chantry. She entrusted the parchment to her fastest messenger, any further action would now be in the hands of the Emperor.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


	12. The World Of The Alienage

Jayden glanced around him excited to be visiting the Alienage for the first time. He had hoped his grandfather would also come, but he had been feeling increasingly tired and had sent him off with Tolman. "And we are going to see Haren Alok?"

"Yes Jayden."

"And can I see the Vhenadahl?"

"Yes." Tolman could do little to suppress his chuckle at Jayden's excited skip.

"Awesome!" Jayden made a beeline to the Vhenadahl as they entered the Alienage. Tolman had described it many times, but still Jayden was in awe of its size and beauty.

Haren Alok watched as the boy hugged the tree and smiled as he and Tolman approached. "Andaran atish'an Jayden. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jayden smiled warmly. "Thank you Haren Alok it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well you have met the Vhenadahl, what do you think of the tree of the people?"

"I think she is beautiful and wise."

Alok looked momentarily startled. "What makes you say wise?"

Jayden glanced at the tree. "She has lived for a very long time. That means her roots will be deep and stretch for a long way." He gently ran his hand down the bark. "I bet she knows everyone in Gwaren!"

"It is unusual to hear a human speak of the Vhenadahl in such terms, Tolman has taught you well."

Tolman smiled. "I'm afraid I can't take credit, Jayden's grandfather is a wise and knowledgeable man."

"Grandpa says that all life is connected, and if you know how to listen you can hear the heartbeat of the world. He said the elves are good at listening."

Alok looked to the child and smiled. "Nature is a part of us all. Come; you can meet my grandson Rathnal. I am teaching him of Arlathan if you wish to join us."

Jayden beamed and slipped his hand into his. He smiled at the boy sitting at the table when they entered Alok's home. He only looked a year or two older than himself.

Rathnal blew a stray strand of bright red hair from where it was irritating his eye and looked at Jayden curiously.

"Rathnal this is Jayden Mac Tir." Alok stated maneuvering Jayden to the seat opposite his grandson.

Rathnal blew away the persistent strand once more. "Nice to meet you."

Jayden grinned. "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you here for one of grandpa's lessons?"

Tolman relaxed on a seat near the fireplace stretching out his legs as Jayden nodded eagerly.

"Sometimes it can be boring." Rathnal whispered conspiratorially.

"Hey enough of that!" Alok muttered, as the boys attempt to stop themselves from giggling failed.

"Sorry grandpa, but plants are boring!"

Jayden looked at him startled. "Really? My grandpa showed me how to make … I think he called it a salve from a plant in the garden called elf root when I cut my leg. It took the sting away and healed really quickly. Grandpa always says it's important to know the plants around you as you never know when they will save your life."

Alok glanced to Tolman; amused that Rathnal was held on every word, perhaps having the Teyrn's son visit would be something of a blessing.

**xXx**

Loghain chuckled as Jayden hopped around him begging to be allowed to visit the Alienage. "You spend more time there than you do at home!"

"But it's awesome dad! I'm learning all about Arlathan and Shartan. Haren Alok also tells us what he knows about the Dalish Elves. I hope I get to meet a Dalish elf, they sound awesome! And Rath and Lyra and Zef are lots of fun." He gave his father a beaming smile. "You could come with me and meet them, you'd really like them."

"Jayden."

"Please dad, please! Haren Alok said I'm no trouble. I'll be good, I promise!"

"It is good that you are taking an interest Jayden, but you should have other friends."

Jayden pulled a face. "You mean Peter and Sebastian don't you?"

Loghain winced at his sons obvious displeasure. "What is so wrong with Peter and Sebastian?"

"Well for a start they are mean about elves! Just because they belong to noble families they think they are better than everyone else. I don't want to be friends with people like that dad and they don't like horses! Who doesn't like horses?!"

Loghain knelt beside him. "Jayden one day you will be Teyrn and you need to learn how to get on with people."

"Even if I don't like them?"

"Even if you don't like them."

Jayden made a soft huffing noise. "If I play with Peter and Sebastian today can I go to the Alienage tomorrow?"

Raising an eyebrow Loghain regarded his son struggling to keep a straight face. "Are you negotiating?"

Jayden grinned, repeating his father's words to him. "It is the duty of any future Teyrn to learn to negotiate."

Loghain ruffled his hair. "Too smart for your own good."

"Do we have a deal?" Jayden asked holding out his hand.

Loghain smiled and clasped his sons arm shaking it gently. "We have a deal."

**xXx**

Sebastian ducked down behind a crate as he saw Peter heading in his direction. He had no idea where Jayden was. He groaned as Peter caught him. "Come on then I'll help you find Jayden." The two hunted the docks before heading back towards the market.

Captain Elric chuckled as Jayden climbed down from the crows nest. "You don't consider that cheating?"

Jayden grinned. "If they had bothered to look up they would have seen me; grandpa was right, hiding in plain sight does work."

Elric chuckled. "Go on lad we'll be setting sail soon and I think your father would be a bit put out if we took you with us."

Jayden ran his hand along the smooth rail. He loved the Golden Wyvern, Gwaren's flag ship. "Safe journey Captain Elric." He called heading back onto the dock.

Elric grinned. "Thank you young master."

Jayden watched until they set sail before climbing a stack of crates and spying the other boys in the market. He caught up to them, the three resuming their game.

**xXx**

Rathnal moved to the window for the fifth time in a minute huffing impatiently.

Alok chuckled softly. "Relax Rathnal, he will be here soon."

Sitting on the chair Rathnal tried to concentrate on his book, but after reading a sentence he put it back on the table and returned to the window. He grinned when he saw Tolman and Jayden, rushing to open the door. "Where have you been?!" He grumbled in exasperation.

Jayden grinned. "We aren't late."

Rathnal grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door racing passed the Vhenadahl.

"Don't go far!" Alok shouted after them.

Tolman chuckled. "They certainly seem to get on well."

"He barely left the window. I think he would have Jayden live here if he could."

"I better go keep an eye on them; it's my hide if he gets hurt."

Alok pulled on a cloak. "Come let us sit near the Vhenadahl, Jayden never strays far from it."

Rathnal knocked loudly on the door of a house overlooking the Alienage main square. The door opened Lyra and Zef giving them toothy grins as they yelled to their mother they were going to play. They spent the morning chasing each other and getting into good natured mischief before settling beside the Vhenadahl, Alok and the twins mother providing drinks and sandwiches, Jayden contributing fruit buns their new cook Sara had made especially that morning for him to bring with him.

Alok took the opportunity to sit with the children, speaking a little of their history.

Jayden hastily swallowed his mouthful of bun. "Haren Alok were the elves really immortal?"

"Yes Jayden, once the Elven people spanned Thedas. We had great cities, but our contact with humans changed that."

Jayden frowned. "Is that why the Alienage has a wall around it, to keep humans out?" He paled before Alok could answer him. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

Rathnal chuckled and nudged him. "Course it is silly; we live the same amount as humans now, you can't make it any less."

Jayden rubbed his nose frowning slightly. "But I don't understand, why did being around humans make elves live shorter lives?"

"No-one knows." Lyra whispered. "It just happened. Legends say when the first humans came to these shores we were friends, some elves even married humans, but all of the babies were human. Now we aren't supposed to marry humans because there aren't that many of us left."

"But wouldn't the babies be part elven too?" Jayden asked glancing to Alok.

"While that is true; outwardly they appear to be human and no half human wants to acknowledge his elven half."

Zef scowled slightly. "Humans are awful anyway who would _want_ to marry one?" He glanced to Jayden and flushed. "I didn't mean you though."

"But I'm human."

"Yeh; but you're different. You don't you know ... look down your nose at us."

Lyra clasped Jayden's hand. "We like you!"

Jayden grinned. "I like you too."

Zef pulled a face. "I hope you two aren't going to get all kissy faced!"

Lyra flushed and glared at her brother punching his arm. "Shut up Zef!"

"Yeh shut up Zef!" Rathnal grinned punching his other arm.

"Hey!" He moaned rubbing his arms. "I was just joking."

Jayden grinned glancing up as Tolman moved to his side. "Is it time to leave already?"

"It is."

With a sigh he stood brushing crumbs off his tunic. He gave everyone a quick hug and grabbed his pack spying one last bun in the bottom. He handed it to Lyra, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Zef made kissing noises; laughing as Rathnal tried to shut him up, breaking his hold and racing off.

Rathnal chased after him yelling his goodbyes to Jayden.

Lyra watched Jayden leave waving as he glanced back, smiling as he returned the gesture. She turned to Alok and settled next to him. "I think we should make Jayden an honorary elf."

Alok smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes." She gave a wonderful smile. "Then we could get married."

Wrapping an arm around her Alok hugged her gently. "One day you will marry a fine elven lad and be very happy."

Lyra glanced down to the bun and tucked it in her pocket for later; looking back to the gates a wistful smile on her face.

**xXx**

The Alienage was bustling with activity, Tolman had been excused from his duties for the day and he hurried to his sister's home smiling warmly as she chewed her lip and gazed at him. "You look beautiful Rila."

Rila smoothed out the wedding dress and moved to her brother hugging him. She let out a shuddering breath trying to stop the tremble of her hands. "Maker I'm nervous."

Tolman smiled. "Farin is a good man and he will make a fine husband I'm sure."

Rila grinned. "Yes he will, but it is still overwhelming." She gently cupped his cheek. "When will we see _you_ marry brother?"

Tolman shook his head. "Perhaps never."

"Does your heart still belong to that Dalish woman?"

A deep sigh left his lips. "Serina will always hold a part of my heart sister, but she made her choice."

"I do not understand why you must be alone."

"Sister ..."

"No Tolman, today I become a wife and therefore an adult. You need to find a wife; settle down and have children of your own, not spend so much time with the Teyrn's boy."

"Rila …"

"Why do you keep bringing him here?"

"He _wants_ to come here Rila. One day that boy will be Teyrn and I would rather we are governed by a man who understands and respects us; than to one indifferent, or who sees us as vermin."

Rila gave a soft sigh. "Forgive me brother I know you are right, I simply do not want to see you waste your life."

"I am not wasting my life. Now come, let me escort you to your husband to be."

Rila linked his arm. "I'm glad you're here brother."

Tolman gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You are my sister and it is your wedding day, where else would I be?!"

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _

_Andaran atish'an - formal elven greeting_


	13. Honouring The Hero's

Rathnal tugged Jayden into a small garden and they ducked behind the fence as Zef raced passed hunting for them.

Jayden glanced to the tree behind them and spied Lyra returning her grin.

Lyra jumped down and slipped over to her friends, the three darting out of the garden and racing back towards the Vhenadahl as they heard Zef grumbling about being unable to find them. She grabbed Jayden's hand and tugged him over to the platform they used for announcements and weddings, hiding beneath.

Rathnal hid behind the crates outside of Rennian's shop, holding his breath as Zef stood in the square, hands on his hips glaring.

Lyra put her hand over her mouth to suppress the chuckle, putting her other hand over Jayden's mouth as he made a soft choked noise as he struggled not to laugh. When Zef moved off Lyra removed her hands and sat down.

Jayden settled next to her keeping a watchful eye out for Zef.

Keeping her voice at a whisper Lyra leaned closer to Jayden. "I wish I was Dalish."

Jayden turned to her startled. "You do?"

Lyra nodded worrying at her lip. "It's confusing being here."

Jayden forgot about the game and turned his full attention to his friend. "Why confusing?"

"Because we live with humans we are supposed to believe in the Maker, but …" Lyra tugged viciously at her lower lip, smiling as Jayden clasped her hand.

"But what Lyra?"

"It's just that when Tolman told us of the Dalish and their belief in the Creators; that felt right to me, not the Maker." She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest resting her cheek on her knees. "This Alienage is not like others I know that, but still I just feel like I should be out there." She gestured to the gates.

Jayden tilted his head slightly. "How is this Alienage different to others?"

"Well Farin, Rila's husband came from the Denerim Alienage. He was shocked by the difference. They are cramped there and have poor housing. Most people don't even have a garden! I heard him talking to Rila, he said … well he said the humans treat the elves really bad."

Jayden frowned. "How do they treat them bad?"

Lyra shrugged. "I don't know they whispered that part. Rila looked really sad though."

"You don't have trouble here do you?"

"Sometimes I suppose, but not like other Alienages." She squeezed his hand. "Most humans aren't like you and your family Jay. My grandpa moved to this Alienage along with many others when your dad was made Teyrn because he respected elves." She smiled. "Grandpa said your dad was a man he would follow into the Void if he asked it of him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He fought with your dad when the Orlesians were here."

Jayden's eyes widened. "Was your grandpa one of the Night Elves?"

Lyra nodded pleased he knew of them.

"Dad said they would have been defeated more than once if it wasn't for them."

Lyra grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet my grandpa."

Rathanal saw Lyra and Jayden leave their hiding place and race across the square. Not seeing Zef he raced after them.

Zef saw his three friends from the tree he had climbed and jumped down racing towards them. He laughed as he leapt on them and sent them all into the dirt. "Hah! Got you all!" He crowed a huge grin on his face.

Rathnal groaned and pushed him off his legs. "You don't have to sound so pleased, we were hiding for ages."

Jayden helped Lyra to her feet, smiling when her hand stayed clasped in his as she tugged him towards a far corner of the Alienage.

"Hey where are you going?" Zef demanded jumping in front of them.

"I want Jayden to meet Grandpa Valandil."

Zef raised an eyebrow. "Lyra you know he isn't fond of unexpected visitors."

"He'll like this one." Lyra stated firmly.

"Lyra are you sure?" Jayden whispered tugging gently at her hand.

"Yes, come on."

The four children moved to the door, Lyra stepping forward still holding Jayden's hand as she knocked. They waited quietly until they heard a bolt being pulled back and the door was opened a fraction.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice came from the darkness of the house.

"It's Lyra and Zef and Rathnal and Jay. We've come to visit grandpa."

There was a soft huffing noise and the door opened fully. "Better come in then."

Jayden followed Lyra glancing at Valandil as he passed. The elf was regarding him curiously from his one eye, the colour of honey as the sunlight shimmered through the doorway. White hair was pulled back and tied with a strip of leather falling passed his shoulder blades. He seemed to tower over them as he ushered them into the living area.

"Well sit down." He disappeared for a moment and returned with cookies.

Zef grinned and pushed a full cookie into his mouth, crumbs spraying onto his tunic.

Valandil ruffled his hair and chuckled sitting himself on the comfortable chair near the fireplace. "So, what prompted this unexpected visit?"

Lyra tugged Jayden over to her grandfather. "I wanted you to meet Jay."

"Jay is it? You look familiar boy, human too."

"I've been coming to the Alienage for a while now. You might have seen me." Jayden swallowed uneasily as the elf leaned forward in his chair, bringing his face close to his.

"Ah, now I know you son of Loghain. You have your father's look boy, do you have his spirit I wonder."

Jayden inched closer, when Valandil settled back. "Did you fight in the occupation with my dad?"

"I did. Your father was barely nineteen when I first met him. He was a fierce fighter even then. Son of a farmer; no airs or graces, just down to earth. Knew what needed to be done and did it. Right hand of Maric; that was obvious from the beginning, despite their moments. Brave man your father, a man worthy of being followed. He earned that in blood, sweat and pain believe me."

"I hope I'm just like my dad when I grow up."

"What you want to do boy is take the best of him that's in you and shape it into your own unique self. Understand?"

Nodding Jayden smiled. "Grandpa says the same thing."

Zef moved over to his grandfather. "Will you tell us of the battle of River Dane?"

Valandil smiled as all four children looked at him eagerly. "Well settle yourselves down then."

Jayden listened in awe. He had heard snippets of the battle and his father's part in it, but by the time Valandil was finished with his story Jayden knew his father was the hero he so often dismissed.

They all glanced up at the sound of a commotion in the square; the children racing out to investigate, despite Valandil's orders to remain put.

Jayden raced across the square to Tolman, who looked agitated. "Tolman what's wrong?"

With a relieved sigh Tolman knelt beside him. "Where in the Makers world have you been?"

"Well we were playing hide and seek and then we went to see Lyra's grandpa and he told us of the Battle of River Dane and then we heard shouting."

"Jayden how many times must I tell you to always let me know where you are going? The Teyrn will have my head if anything happens to you."

"But I'm fine Tolman."

Lyra raced up clasping Jayden's hand. "It was my fault Tolman; sorry, it won't happen again promise."

"It better not." Tolman stated a slight smile curling his lips.

Lyra grinned and leaned forward giving him a quick hug. "Can we play for a little longer?"

"Please!" Jayden pleaded, joined by Rathnal and Zef.

"Fine, but you are not to leave the square is that understood?" He shook his head as all four children nodded solemnly. "Go on then." He rolled his eyes as they raced off acting out the battle of River Dane. "Makers breath those children." He murmured, glancing to Alok who squeezed his shoulder.

"There are worse things they could be doing." The men settled down watching the children play.

Rathnal grinned. "Jay you can be your dad, Lyra you can be Rowan and I'll be Maric."

Zef scowled. "Well who am I going to be?" He rolled his eyes at Rathnal's grin, squealing as his friend chased after him.

Lyra settled beneath the Vhenadahl glancing up as Jayden skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Don't you want to play Lyra?"

"I don't want to be Rowan."

Jayden knelt beside her. "Why not?"

"Because she was ..." She fell silent staring at her hands.

Jayden glanced behind him as Rathnal yelled 'attack'. He was waving a stick in the air at Zef who was left with playing the part of the entire Orlesian army. He turned back to Lyra. "Who do you want to be? You can be anyone."

"I know but all of the heroes were human. Maric; Rowan, your dad."

Jayden hesitated. "Well why don't you be one of the Night Elves? They were heroes."

"Name one of them."

Jayden grinned. "Your grandpa."

Lyra scowled. "No-one outside of the Alienage knows who they were because humans don't care about elves."

Jayden's face fell as he realised Lyra was on the verge of tears. "Lyra that's not true."

"Yes it is! Elves don't matter."

"They do matter." Jayden stated firmly.

Lyra glared at him. "No they don't! Not to humans!"

Jayden clasped her hand and squeezed gently. "You all matter to me and I'm human."

Lyra's eyes widened before she pressed against him crying softly.

Jayden slowly stroked her back, wondering if he should shout for someone.

"I don't want to believe in the Maker. I don't want to marry someone I've never met and spend my whole life behind this wall or another." She glanced up, steel blue eyes gleaming with tears. "Why couldn't you be an elf?"

Jayden stared at her in bewilderment. "Does it matter that I'm human?"

Lyra sighed and stared at their clasped hands. "Yes!"

**xXx**

Loghain tucked his son into bed and sat on the edge with two books in his hand. "Which would you like me to read from tonight?"

Jayden sat up tucking the blanket around him. "Dad; can I talk to you about something really important instead?"

Placing the books back on the shelf Loghain sat back on the bed. "You can always talk to me about anything Jayden."

"It's about the Night Elves."

"What about them?"

"Lyra got really upset today, she said humans don't care about elves and that's why no-one outside of the Alienage remembers the Night Elves."

Loghain gently took his son's hand. "I remember and those in battle will also remember."

Jayden sighed. "But those who weren't in the battles should know about them too."

Gently brushing a strand of hair back from Jayden's face Loghain regarded his son, his heart almost aching with the love he felt for him. "What would you like to do about it?"

Jayden inched closer to his father. "I was thinking maybe we could make a statue of a Night Elf and put the names of all of them on the bottom of it."

"And where would you put this statue?"

Jayden looked at his father in surprise. "It wouldn't be for me to decide dad, it would be for everyone in the Alienage to decide."

Loghain struggled to keep a straight face. "Of course."

"What do you think dad?"

"I think it is a fine idea Jayden. I will speak to the Alienage Elder in the morning if he is available."

Jayden gave a wide smile and hugged his father before he settled down and drifted to sleep dreaming of hero's and elves and Lyra's hand in his.

**xXx**

Little over a month had passed since Lyra had introduced Jayden to her grandfather. She gazed at the bronze Night Elf, arrow ready to fly skyward. It had been placed near the entrance within the Alienage so that all who entered would see it. The names of every Night Elf etched into the base. She glanced up as her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did Teyrn Loghain really remember all of the names?" She whispered in awe.

Valandil nodded. "He did child."

"After all this time?"

"He is an unusual human."

Lyra smiled. "Like Jay."

"There is much of the father in the son."

Lyra sighed. "I wish they were elven."

Valandil gently squeezed her shoulder. "You are a child Lyra, but even if in time love was to grow it would have to be denied. You have a duty to your people, just as Jayden will have a duty to his when the time comes for him to take his father's place. "

"Then I will never marry." Lyra stated firmly gazing at the statue. "I will be a warrior like you grandpa."

Valandil knelt beside his granddaughter. "Lyra …"

Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be a warrior grandpa, _not _a wife."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


	14. Questioning The Chantry

Aelfraud pulled on his cloak and smiled as Jayden joined him for their evening walk, they headed in the direction of the stream as Jayden liked to watch the water.

Jayden gave a deep sigh as he walked quietly, thinking about Lyra and her confusion with the Maker and the Creators. She had been so sad lately and he was desperate to bring a smile back to her lips. They had spoken of the Maker since then and Jayden found himself having his own doubts.

"You know that's the second sigh since we started walking. Want to tell me about it?"

Jayden glanced up licking his lips nervously. "Grandpa, do _you_ believe in the Maker?"

Aelfraud rubbed his chin considering what to say to his grandson. "I admit my faith was shaken when your grandmother died; but I reclaimed it, in part at least."

"Grandpa if the Maker is gone, when we die how do we know we go to Him?"

"I suppose we just have to have faith."

"But how do we even know the Maker is real?"

Aelfraud raised an eyebrow. "That is quite a big question from such a young boy." He stopped and knelt down in front of his grandson when he heard the soft sigh. "Tell me."

"How can I believe in something I've never seen?"

Aelfraud smiled warmly. "Have you ever seen love?"

"I see love all of the time."

"No; you see what comes from love, the actions that are from love."

"I love you grandpa; I know that is real, I feel it right here." Jayden pressed his hand to his chest.

"Faith is like love; you can't see it, but you feel it, you know it within yourself."

Jayden rubbed his nose, his tone sounding a little worried. "Grandpa I don't think I have any faith."

"Faith like love must be nurtured to grow."

"But grandpa I'm not sure I want to have faith in someone who left us." He whispered.

Aelfraud pulled him into a gentle hug. "You must choose your own path Jayden; but do not judge the Maker too harshly. He was sorely grieved and in grief and anger we can do terrible, regretful things."

**xXx**

Anders flopped onto a seat in the library and gave an exaggerated sigh.

Eloen raised an eyebrow and gave him a gentle kick under the table.

He cast her a wicked grin that she returned. "So are we on then?" He whispered, careful not to attract the attention of the Templar standing guard at the library doors. He grinned at the slight nod. Keeping his voice at a whisper Anders moved a fraction of an inch closer. "Do you think you will be able to find your clan?"

Eloen gave a soft sigh. "I don't know Anders. I was seven when the Templars took me." She shuddered. "Six years is a long time to be gone from them, but I remember where we used to go." She sighed deeply glancing to her friend. "I'm more afraid I will find them and they don't accept me back."

Anders gently clasped her hand. "I know I'm human Eloen, but I will always be your clan." He grinned at her soft chuckle.

"Yes you are. Before you came here I was alone. It's terrible to think Anders, but I'm glad you're here."

"Neither of us will be here much longer. I'll wake you when it's time." He whispered, giving her hand a quick squeeze under the table.

**xXx**

Celia smiled as Jayden glanced up from the book he was reading. "Mom the Chant of Light says that Andraste is the bride of the Maker?"

"Yes darling, she is."

Jayden frowned slightly. "No wonder Maferath was so mad at her."

Celia almost choked on her drink. "Jayden! The things that come out of that mouth of yours!"

He winced. "Mother Petra says I have heathen incli … incli … nations."

Celia raised an eyebrow. "What did you say that led her to decide that?"

"I just said the Maker didn't make the dwarves so why would they want to learn the Chant of Light. I don't think they would agree that they need saving."

Celia raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Don't be angry mom; I just thought trying to make the dwarves have the Chant of Light was like when Orlais wanted Ferelden." He worried at his lower lip. "And that led to fighting and lots of people getting hurt or dying."

Celia held out her hands and smiled as Jayden snuggled against her. "Jayden you must learn to choose your words wisely. Antagonising the Chantry is unwise."

Jayden glanced up at her. "But you and dad said I should _always_ tell the truth."

Celia smiled. "You can still tell the truth, but be diplomatic." She smiled and cupped his cheek. "One day when you are Teyrn you will need that skill. Now off you go to bed I will be up soon."

Jayden gave her a kiss, ran to his grandfather and hugged him before racing out of the room.

Celia glanced to her father. "I cannot decide if you are a good or a bad influence on my son."

Aelfraud chuckled. "He has his own mind my dear."

"Indeed." Celia smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I see a lot of you in him."

Aelfraud smiled. "I see a lot of his father."

**xXx**

Feet pounding across the ground wet with rainfall; Anders and Eloen raced through the trees hearing those giving chase gain on them. Anders glanced around desperately, but there was no-where to hide. Eloen was the faster runner, but she kept pace with him. "Run." He gasped. "Run and don't look back."

Eloen looked to him startled as he stopped, fear all too clear in his eyes. "Anders!"

"Find your clan Eloen, find your freedom for us both."

Tears in her eyes Eloen ran, hearing his cries of pain as the Templars caught him. She heard another sound, the beat of hooves on the earth and glanced back seeing a Templar on a horse. Her eyes widened as the pommel of his sword drove into the side on her head and she lost her footing sprawling on the ground. She felt the trickle of blood and then she was being hauled to her feet. She was conscious long enough to see Anders tied to a tree, his face bloody and swollen.

Anders managed to look up as the Templar on horseback returned, his heart aching as he saw his friend collapse. He tried to move, but everything hurt and the vision in the eye he could still see through was fading as it swelled from the multiple blows. This was his second escape attempt so he knew solitary would be waiting for him at the Circle, he could only hope the same would not be experienced by Eloen. He swallowed painfully as a Templar hunkered down beside him.

"Maybe this time you will get the message. Mages are meant to serve." He gave an evil grin. "Says so in the Chant of Light."

Spitting blood from his mouth Anders glared at the Templar. "And where in the Chant of Light does it tell you to beat mages?"

"The world needs protecting from you and your kind and we take pride in that duty."

"So I've noticed." Anders gasped through swollen lips, his jaw aching. He whimpered at the blow to his face.

"You are nothing mage, get used to it."

**xXx**

Narrowing her eyes; blades flashing, the young red head slipped beneath her opponent's defences, driving the older woman to the ground. The grin was wiped from her face seconds later as her legs were swept from beneath her and she hit the ground, finding her arms pinned as her opponent straddled her chest.

"You are skilled my dear Leliana, but you have much to learn." Marjolaine purred; tilting her head and gazing into azure eyes that held a hint of danger. She smirked and stood pulling Leliana with her. "Your old life is over, now you will learn the true art of the Game." She sheathed her blades. "You are well versed in the Chant of Light I hope."

Leliana frowned slightly. "Well enough."

"Make sure you know it well, we have many contracts with the Chantry and I will expect you to carry out several of them."

"The Chantry!"

Marjolaine chuckled at the startled tone of the young would be bard. "So naive! The Chantry is an extremely powerful organisation and we are often required to do the work they cannot be seen to do."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. She supposed it didn't matter who hired their services as long as they paid.

**xXx**

Sitting next to the fire Jayden was busy drawing a map at Anora's feet; while she was muttering over a piece of embroidery. He had no name for the land he was drawing simply entitling it the Makers land.

Anora glanced to the parchment; setting the offending embroidery on her lap. "What are you drawing?"

Pausing Jayden looked to his sister. "Just drawing where the Maker lives."

Raising an eyebrow Anora regarded her brother. "Where is it?"

"Not sure." Jayden got to his feet and leapt onto his father's knees, chuckling at his grunt of surprise. "Dad where do you think the Maker went?"

"I don't know Jayden."

"He must be here dad because how else would he know who follows what Andraste said we need to do. Do you think the Chantry knows?"

Celia raised an eyebrow. "Jayden, you know the Maker left because of humanities sins and He will only return when we prove worthy of Him. _Where_ He went is not important."

Jayden jumped down from his father's lap and moved to his mother. "But Mother Sarah says the Maker will only return when the Chant of Light is sung everywhere; which means everyone will have to believe in Him, which will never happen because the Dalish have the Creators and the dwarves have the Stone and the Qunari have the ... um … well they have a book they believe in."

Celia glanced to her son in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Grandpa."

Aelfraud smiled. "He has a thirst for knowledge Celia my dear."

Loghain smirked slightly. "Perhaps you should ask any questions you have of the Grand Cleric when she visits next month."

Celia chuckled and shook her head. "Maker don't give him ideas."

**xXx**

Eloen stared in horror, shivering painfully. They had given her a month of solitary despite it being her first offence. She screamed; begged and struggled when they dragged her down to the cell. The first week the walls seemed to close in on her and with stone all around her she felt suffocated and feared herself on the brink of madness. When she slept she dreamt of forests; her clan and the halla she adored, it made waking all the more painful. When her eyes opened to darkness and stone she screamed until she was hoarse. Sometimes she would dream of the day her life changed; the day she had strayed too far from the clan. She had followed a young wolf who was hurt, managing to find it. She had healed its leg smiling as it ran off between the trees. There had been pain and no chance to defend herself; or cry for help as the group of four Templars dragged her from her home.

After three weeks in the dark she no longer screamed; or cried, or made a noise. She spent her time exercising her body refusing to fall to weakness. When the door opened and her imprisonment ended Eloen Surana stepped out of the cell and gave the Templar guard a look of such hatred he actually took a step back. She moved to the dormitory, washed and changed her robe. She brushed the tangles from her hair and waited for Anders.

Anders sat in the darkness of his cell; his body aching, but his mind alert. He may be a mage, but he was not nothing. He had escaped twice, three times would be the charm. He had spent the month in solitary going over various escape plans; each one had merits, but all had serious pitfalls. Those times he had not been plotting his escape his mind had been consumed with Eloen and how she was faring. He had listened in astonishment that her punishment would be the same as his. He had begged for leniency for her, but he was ignored. Anders barely looked at the Templar as he was released from the cell. He had only one concern, his friend and if she would even speak to him.

**xXx**

Eloen glanced up as Anders limped into the dormitory. She slipped off the bed and slowly approached him, gently cupping his cheek. "Aneth ara."

Anders carefully wrapped his arms around her waist trying desperately to hold back tears. "I thought you would hate me." He mumbled.

"Only a fool would hate her friend."

Anders forced a weak smile as he pulled back.

"Next time we will not be caught." She whispered.

Anders eyes widened, before a wide smile made his eyes sparkle. "I had an idea."

"As did I."

"I hope you two aren't plotting again!" Jowan muttered slinking into the room.

"Of course not." Eloen snapped. "Those bastards beat me, I do not intend to give them an excuse to do it again."

Jowan looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. "Good, because it's bad enough here without you two giving the Templars reason to be harsher with the rest of us."

Anders bit his lip against the accusation desperate to be spoken. He didn't want to believe that Jowan would betray them, but the more he looked at the boy the more he began to believe that while he would not risk escape himself, he would gladly give up those who attempted it.

**xXx**

The Chantry was packed full for the service led by Grand Cleric Elemena who was visiting Gwaren on her annual visit. Jayden sat quietly between his parents glancing around curiously. He was fascinated by the architecture, the statues of Andraste and the sheer number of candles.

"Pay attention Jayden." Celia whispered.

Jayden turned his attention to the Grand Cleric wondering why she was speaking so loudly. He glanced behind him, there were a lot of people and he supposed she wanted to make sure everyone could hear her. He turned around at a gentle tap on his knee from his father. He tried not to fidget, but the sermon seemed to be lasting forever and it was a beautiful day outside. He twisted in his seat again glancing to the stained glass depiction of Andraste. The sun shone through the window at that moment and to Jayden's eyes the figure of Andraste seemed to blaze with light. He stared at the window in awe until his father finally managed to coax him to turn to the Grand Cleric once more.

Anora could barely suppress her smile, noting her grandfather was struggling to keep a straight face. She suspected they would both much rather be outside than stuck in the Chantry. She glanced to her brother and flashed him a smile he returned. Finally they were filing out of the aisle to receive the Grand Cleric's blessing.

Mother Sarah approached the family. "The Grand Cleric wonders if you would do her the pleasure of speaking with her in her chambers."

Celia smiled. "Of course, we would be honoured."

Jayden glanced around the chambers having never been in this part of the Chantry before. A book shelf caught his attention and he slipped his hand from his mothers and moved over curious about the books the Mothers would read. He glanced up as Grand Cleric Elemena and Mother Sarah entered, moving back to stand beside his mother.

Grand Cleric Elemena looked over the family. "Gwaren appears to be faring well under your handling Teyrn Loghain. I remember when you were first made Teyrn; Gwaren was little more than a small village and a few farm holds, now there is a thriving community and prosperity via trading. A true testament to what can be done if one puts one's mind to something,"

"Thank you Your Grace."

Jayden glanced at his father curiously wondering why he was speaking louder than usual.

"Your family appears well."

"Indeed your Grace, I am grateful for our good health."

Elemena turned her attention to the family's youngest member. "I hope you are learning the Chant of Light young man."

"Yes your Grace."

"Speak louder young man."

Jayden scrunched his nose and took a deep breath, speaking as loud as his father had. "At Shartan's word, the sky grew black with arrows. At Our lady's, ten thousand swords rang from their sheaths. A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming those who had been slaves were now free." Jayden smiled pleased he had remembered it.

Elemena narrowed her eyes. "What would make you chose that particular verse young man?"

"Because it is about freedom and that is the most important thing a person can have."

Loghain couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

Elemena knelt down. "Child the most important thing a person can have is faith."

"But the Maker left us!"

Celia closed her eyes and gripped her husband's arm, her voice a whisper. "I thought you were going to discuss diplomacy with him!"

"I did." Loghain whispered, wincing slightly.

Elemena looked at the boy closely. "The Maker left because of our own actions."

"But he left ages ago, all the people he was cross with are gone! Grand Cleric I don't understand, if the Maker left us why would he care who knows the Chant of Light?"

"It is to prove to Him our worthiness."

"Yes, but how will knowing the Chant of Light prove that? Just because people know it does not mean they live good lives." Jayden rubbed his nose. "I don't understand how forcing people to believe in the Maker means he will return? Isn't that a bad thing?"

Celia sank onto a seat fanning herself looking desperately to her father and husband who were looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Force people?"

"Well the Chantry said the dwarves weren't made by the Maker so why should they believe in him? And the elves were made by the Creators and the Qunari ... well I'm not sure about the Qunari, but they have a really important book." He scrunched his nose, speaking again before the Grand Cleric had a chance to speak. "And if the Maker really is gone and everyone did start believing in him how would he know? Do the Chantry have messengers that can reach the Maker?"

Mother Sarah looked slightly faint.

Elemena however looked faintly amused. "I am afraid I am not privy to the whereabouts of the Maker and He knows all so He will know who put their faith in Him."

"But if he's gone, _how_ does he know and _where_ did he go? If we knew where he went maybe we could go and speak to him and get him to come back. We can explain to him that he doesn't need to be angry anymore because the people who killed Andraste have been dead a long, long time. I'm sure he doesn't expect everyone to believe in him because if he did create everything then he made the Creators for the elves and the stone for the dwarves which means they are part of him too and if he didn't create them then they probably made the world together which means they are friends and unless they are fighting it would be okay to follow which one you wanted."

"Maker save me." Celia gasped managing to get to her feet, and grasping Jayden's arm. "I apologise Grand Cleric, he is young."

Elemena held up her hand a warm smile on her face. "It makes a pleasant change to have one's views looked at by young minds." She turned her attention back to Jayden. "I wish we could bring the Maker back, for now our faith must be the way we honour him." She smiled. "Always question young man, it keeps us on our toes."

Jayden grinned as she ruffled his hair and gave them her blessing. He waved to her as his mother tugged him out of the Chantry.

Celia hastened them to the carriage and only when they were moving did she speak to her son. "Jayden what in the Makers world were you thinking?"

He looked at her startled. "But dad said to ask the Grand Cleric my questions."

Loghain rubbed his neck inwardly groaning. "I did not mean you should actually ask her Jayden." He winced at the frown creasing his son's brow.

"Then why say it dad?"

"Jayden." Celia snapped.

Jayden crossed his arms and glared at his feet. "Adults are really confusing." He muttered. He sat silently for a few moments, but disliked his mother being cross with him. He inched closer to her. "She wasn't angry mom, she told me to keep asking questions."

Celia shook her head but smiled pulling Jayden into her lap and cuddling him. "Maker next you will ask questions of the Divine herself."

Jayden gave a cheeky grin. "That would be awesome. I bet _she _knows where the Maker went."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed._

_Aneth ara - a friendly greeting - literally "my safe place"._

_At Shartan's word, the sky gre black with arrows. At Our lady's, ten thousand swords rang from their sheaths. A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming those who had been slaves were now free - Shartan 10:1, Dissonant Verse._


	15. Of The Heart

The sun blazed through the window sending fragmented rainbows cascading through the room. Cailan barely noticed; his attention on the drawing he had almost finished. His fingertips traced the lines of the face, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He jumped and shoved the parchment beneath unused sheets at the knock on the door, his father entering.

Maric smiled. "It is a beautiful day and unlike you to be indoors."

"I was just on my way." Cailan jumped to his feet sending the parchments scattering to the floor.

Hunkering down Maric picked up the drawing that had stopped at his feet. Anora Mac Tir gazed at him from the depths of the parchment. He glanced to his son.

Cailan quickly retrieved the sketch flushing slightly. "Just messing about." He shoved the parchment in a drawer.

"Be proud of your talent Cailan."

Rubbing the back of his neck Calian let his hand fall shrugging. "A prince doesn't have a need to draw."

Maric gently cupped his cheek. "A prince and a King has need of those things that bring him joy just as any other man. It is a beautiful drawing."

"Anora _is_ beautiful."

"One day she will be your Queen, I have hopes you will find great happiness together." He was startled by the sadness in his son's eyes. "Cailan?"

"I am just a child to her."

"Time passes and you will be a man soon enough."

"I suppose."

Draping his arm over his son's shoulders Maric smiled. "Come then, show me what you have been learning with the sword."

Cailan smiled; spending the next hour concentrating on sparring, but Anora was never far from his thoughts.

**xXx**

Needle threading effortlessly through the material Celia appraised her work and smiled; the tapestry of horses she was making to hang on Jayden's bedroom wall was almost finished and she was pleased with how it looked. She glanced over to her daughter as Anora gave a frustrated hiss. "Problem dear?"

Taking a slow breath to calm herself Anora glared at the material in her hands. "I hate doing this mother, it is tedious and boring and I am awful at it."

Celia smiled and put down her own embroidery moving to her daughter helping her to rectify the problem. "Do you know why ladies do this Anora?"

"Because it is expected." She huffed, glancing to her mother startled by the laugh.

"No dear; it teaches patience, an eye for detail and gives an opportunity to think through situations without being bothered by others."

"I never thought of it like that."

"There will be moments Anora when your husband and children will drive you to distraction; when you need time to yourself, besides which who do you think is in charge when the men are away? Patience and eye for detail will come in useful when dealing with court don't you think?"

Anora smiled slightly. "I suppose it would."

"You are an intelligent young woman Anora; headstrong and resourceful, but patience was never your strong suit. As Queen you must support your husband; but more than that, your country."

"Mom what if I'm not good enough to do that?"

Celia gently cupped her cheek. "You my darling with dazzle them all and never doubt your worth."

"But mom I was born a commoner! They will never see me as a Queen."

"King Calenhad was the son of a merchant my darling."

Anora stared at her mother startled; before a smile lit her face and she picked up the material once more, if her destiny was to be Queen, she would leave her country in no doubt that she was worthy of the role.

**xXx**

Bow taut; muscles straining Nathaniel let out a soft breath and released the arrow, smiling as it hit the centre of the target. He had been practicing all morning and his body was aching; but he selected another arrow, focusing only on the target. In these moments he was one with the arrow, all else falling away. The ache for Anora would dim momentarily; the fear for his brother would fade, the grief and guilt for his mother and the knowledge that he would never be good enough for his father seemed to fall to silence. As the arrow hit the centre of the target once more he returned the bow to the rack and went to clean up.

With fresh clothing on; Nathaniel added an armoured tunic and buckled on his sword and dagger. He made his way to the stables saddling a horse and guiding her out of the gates, breaking into a gallop once he was free of the Keep. He had promised to meet with Delilah each week; it was one of the few things that kept him anchored. A slow smile tugged at his lips as he thought of his sister. She was becoming quite the lady. Her manners impeccable; her clothing the best Ferelden merchants had to offer, her education first class, but more important than all of this, she was genuinely happy. Her eyes held a sparkle they had never had during her years at the Keep. A smile rarely left her face now, whereas at the Keep it had been a rarity to see. Delilah attended the Keep only with her grandmother and those occasions were becoming few and far between. To Nathaniel's knowledge she did not see Thomas or their father in between her visits. He couldn't help but feel it was for the best. The breeze shifted; a cold sting brushing over his cheeks, not that he minded, it added to him feeling alive. He urged the horse on, eager to see his sister.

**xXx**

Delilah tried not to be impatient, but she cherished time with Nathaniel. He was not just her brother, but also her friend. She found herself able to talk to him about anything and sometimes it simply wasn't appropriate to voice some of her thoughts to her grandmother. She could barely contain the squeal of delight as the sound of hooves on cobbles announced her brother had arrived. She remained calm and dignified as she made her way downstairs to greet him, inwardly wanting to run into his arms. "Nate, it's wonderful to see you." She smiled contentedly as Nathaniel embraced her, hugging him tightly.

"You look beautiful."

Delilah indulged in a twirl, the plum and lilac dress one of her favourites. "Do you like it?"

"You look like a princess."

A soft laugh escaped Delilah's lips. "Then I should choose another dress, for I would rather be the wife of a merchant's son that the wife of a prince."

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "My, my does Albert still hold your attention?"

Delilah hushed him. "Not so loud Nate, grandmother would not approve!"

"Let me say hello to grandmother and then we will take a walk to the market." They glanced up as Juliana moved into the hallway.

"Ah Nathaniel there you are." She smiled warmly to her grandchildren. "Delilah dear would you give me a moment with Nathaniel."

"Of course grandmother." Delilah winked at Nathaniel. "I think I shall have some air, meet me in the courtyard."

Nathaniel grinned and bowed following his grandmother; he had never quite got used to her warmth and was always waiting for the sharpness to show through.

Juliana smiled and indicated to her grandson to sit. "Nathaniel dear I wish to discuss a most important issue with you."

"Of course grandmother."

"You are seventeen and to my knowledge your father is yet to find you a match."

Nathaniel swallowed uncomfortably and lowered his eyes. "Father has many matters to attend to."

"Indeed, but it still surprises me your father has made no move to find you a suitable wife."

"I am in no hurry to wed grandmother."

"Nonsense my dear boy, it is time you began to consider the matter seriously." Juliana was startled by the panic and fear in his eyes. "Nathaniel why does this distress you so?"

Nathaniel met her gaze, the words spilling from his lips before he could stop them. "I fear the man I will become."

Juliana gently clasped his hand. "You are not your father Nathaniel."

"I wish that were true." He whispered.

Gently tilting his chin Juliana regarded her grandson. "Trust me Nathaniel; you are not your father, nor are you in any way like him."

"Grandmother there are moments … moments when I am capable of terrible things."

"As are we all. Nathaniel I have no doubt you will be a good husband and a wonderful father. However I can see this is difficult for you, but when you turn eighteen I ask you to give serious consideration to making a match."

Nathaniel nodded. "Of course grandmother."

Juliana gently patted his hand. "Now off you go, Delilah sees you little enough as it is."

**xXx**

"Well, what did grandmother want?" Delilah asked the moment they had left the estate.

"She wanted to discuss me getting married."

Delilah looked up at him startled. "You're getting married?"

"No and that apparently is the problem."

Worrying at her lip Delilah gently squeezed her brother's arm. "Grandmother is obsessed with marriage." She chuckled softly. "Maybe if she had another husband she would not be so determined to marry us off."

Nathaniel gave a weak smile. "Perhaps."

"Is there … is there anyone you like?"

Biting his lip Nathaniel glanced to his sister. "Yes, but it can never be."

Delilah tilted her head slightly. "Anora?" She smirked at the flush rising on her brothers cheeks. "You would always sit so close and your eyes followed her everywhere. Don't worry I don't think anyone else noticed."

"You have sharper eyes than you let on sister."

Smiling smugly Delilah squeezed his arm again. "You are not the only one to see far dear brother." She sighed softly. "I am sorry she is already betrothed, I think you would make a delightful couple."

Raising an eyebrow Nathaniel glanced to Delilah. "_Delightful_ couple?"

"Grandmother says it all the time." She rolled her eyes. "She said Aedan Cousland would make a _delightful_ match for me."

Nathaniel chuckled at the face she pulled. "You disagree?"

"Well apart from him being younger he is stubborn and annoying. Neither grandmother or father think about me being happy, they just see wealth and power." She shuddered slightly. "Aedan Cousland would _not_ make a delightful match."

"I think if father could he would have you married to Cailan."

"There was a time that might have made me happy." She glanced to Nathaniel. "I think it would have made you happy too, you could have been with Anora."

Nathaniel winced as his chest seemed to tighten. "Let us not think on things that will never be."

Delilah sighed. "Albert will never be; I think about him all the time, even when I try not to. How do you manage to stop thinking of Anora?"

With a sad smile Nathaniel guided her towards the stalls. "I haven't found a way yet."

**xXx**

Pulling the bruised apples from the crate Albert glanced up almost dropping the fruit as he saw Delilah approaching. She was with her brother; the pair looking oddly sad, they were usually so cheerful when in each other's company. He felt a stirring of concern, his heart beating faster as they worked their way towards the stall. Quickly putting the apples to one side he smoothed down his tunic and apron, ran his fingers through his hair and smiled warmly as they approached.

Delilah met his gaze and flushed slightly returning his smile.

Nathaniel began to feel a little awkward as they continued to simply look at each other. He cleared his throat; Albert flushing, Delilah averting her gaze.

"How can I help you today?" Albert squeaked, mortified and clearing his throat.

"I have a craving for apples." Nathaniel smiled. "And some of that fine berry pie your mother makes."

"She will be delighted to hear that my Lord. There is one left."

"Where is your father today?" Nathaniel continued to chat wanting to put him at ease as he carefully wrapped the pie and fruit.

"He was feeling unwell and mother convinced him I could manage the stall for one day."

"You're doing a fine job Albert."

Flushing with the praise Albert smiled. "Thank you my Lord and you my Lady, is there anything I can get for you?"

Delilah picked some strawberries; glancing back to the stall as they moved on, smiling at Albert's flourishing bow as their eyes met. Popping a strawberry into her mouth Delilah decided in that the only man she would ever marry would be one that could make her laugh.

**xXx**

Zef nudged his sister chuckling at her glare. "Stop staring at him!"

"I'm not staring!"

"Yes you are."

"Shut up Zef!" She turned to her brother startled as he gave her a gentle hug. Sighing she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wish he'd never come to the Alienage."

Zef winced. "You don't really mean that do you?"

Lyra let out a huff of breath. "No."

"Come on lets go see what they are up to."

Lyra trailed after him; her discomfort forgotten as Jayden hugged her and persuaded her to join their game pretending to be Night Elves driving the Orlesians from Ferelden. Tigran, Maris, Solan and Petren agreed to be the Orlesians and ran off to set up their base. Lyra watched as Jayden nimbly climbed a tree and seemed to vanish in the foliage, before she saw him again as he signalled for her to follow him. She darted across the square and climbed up, grabbing his hand as he pulled her into the higher branches next to him.

"You're really quick." Jayden whispered.

"One day I'm going to be a Night Elf." Lyra narrowed her eyes at his smile. "What? You don't think I could?"

Jayden grinned. "I know you could. We should get Tolman to set up some targets and he could supervise us in archery."

"You know there aren't supposed to be any weapons in the Alienage Jay."

"Says who?"

Lyra shrugged. "Humans I guess."

Jayden gave an impatient sigh. "That's just silly."

Zef climbed the tree to join them hearing their discussion. "You sure you're not part elf Jay?"

Jayden grinned. "That would be awesome."

Zef shook his head giving his friend a sad smile. "You wouldn't think so if you were and you wouldn't be the future Teyrn either."

Jayden glanced to his friends as Rathnal joined them, worrying at his lip. "You know you guys are my best friend's right?"

Rathnal grinned. "Jay all of Gwaren knows it, bet it annoys the nobles."

Lyra sighed. "It won't always be like this. One day you'll stop coming. You will be expected to be with your own kind."

Jayden removed the Wyvern clasp on his tunic his grandfather had given him on his last name-day and pricked his finger watching the blood well. "I swear I will always be your friend and_ nothing_ will ever change that."

Lyra's eyes widened before she took the clasp pricking her own finger passing it to Zef who did the same, Rathanal joining him. The children pressed their fingers together, watching as the blood mingled.

Rathanal nodded solemnly. "No matter what, we swear we will always look out for each other and we will always be friends." Grinning the children climbed down from the tree racing across the square.

Jayden grabbed a stick and leapt onto the platform raising his make believe sword in the air.

Lyra; Zef and Rathnal jumped up beside him with their own sticks as Tigran, Maris, Solan and Petren yelled battle cries and raced towards them.

"For honour; for freedom, for Ferelden!" Jayden yelled as they jumped down, sticks clashing.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed._


	16. For Love (Part II)

Loghain and his family were enjoying a spring break in Denerim. Celia and Anora were dress shopping, Anora spending the coin she had received from her parents and grandfather for her sixteenth name-day two months earlier, while Jayden was pulling his father around all of the stalls, stopping at a dwarven merchant glancing at the fine weapons. Loghain raised an eye as Jayden ran his fingers over the hilt of a dagger. It was exquisitely crafted with runes of ice inlaid in the blade and a single tiny sapphire at the joining of blade and hilt. It reminded him startlingly of a dagger his father had once owned, the only heirloom of their family, passed down from his father through four generations. The blade was either a trophy for some Orlesian, or more likely rusted and discarded. That weapon had not had a jewel or the runes, but it had been just as finely crafted.

"The boy has fine taste." Merchant Thorim grinned.

Loghain allowed a smile. "He has expensive taste."

"Do you like it dad?"

"Yes it is a finely crafted piece, but you are a little young for such things yet." He ruffled his hair. "One day."

Jayden winked to the merchant mouthing he would be back.

Thorim took the chance and took the blade from the stall, if the little Lord did not return there was always tomorrow to sell it.

Loghain led Jayden over to where Celia and Anora were now admiring jewellery.

Jayden tugged on his mother's arm, whispering in her ear when she bent down to him.

Celia smiled and turned to Loghain. "Darling would you mind getting some of those delicious pastries we had yesterday."

Loghain raised an eyebrow at Jayden unable to help the smile at his cheeky grin. "Want to come with me Jayden?"

Anora had overheard her brother and moved to her father's side linking his arm. "You've spent all morning with Jayden." She pouted, winking at her brother.

Loghain patted her hand and they headed off to the stall at the far end of the market.

Celia chuckled as Jayden tugged her arm, practically running them back to the dwarven merchant.

Thorim smiled. "Back again young Lord?"

Jayden grinned, before the smile faded as he realised the dagger was no longer there. "Did someone else buy it?"

Thorim winked retrieving the blade grinning at Jayden's relieved and delighted expression. "I put it back here just in case."

"Thank you."

Celia glanced at the blade. "Jayden that dagger will be very expensive."

Jayden handed her a small pouch. "Do I have enough?"

Celia opened the pouch realising her son had saved almost every coin he had ever been given. She glanced to the merchant. "Exactly how much is the blade Master Thorim?"

"It's three gold your Ladyship." He saw her wince and the boy's disappointment when he realised he did not have enough. "However; today there is a discount and I am selling it for one gold piece and five silver."

Jayden glanced to his mother silently pleading.

Celia smiled. "That is most fortunate Master Thorim." She turned to her son. "That will leave you three copper pieces, are you sure you want to buy it?"

Jayden nodded his head eagerly and took back the pouch carefully counting out the silver coins.

Thorim wrapped up the dagger and returned Jayden's happy smile. One discount today could mean a lifetime of sales to the future Teyrn.

**xXx**

Anora selected several pastries; glancing around her as her father paid, her eyes widening as she spied Nathaniel leaning against the Chantry wall watching her. They had not seen each other in over a year and Anora could barely restrain herself from running into his arms. Her breath almost stopped as he smiled and tilted his head before moving into the building itself. Anora felt her heart thud and glanced to her father. "May I go to the Chantry? I promise I will come straight home."

Loghain smiled, in too good a mood to consider his daughters request slightly unusual. "As you wish, be careful."

Anora smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Always." She headed towards the Chantry trying to not break into a sprint; squinting as she entered the building taking a few moments to adjust to the dimmer light, startled as a hand clasped her own and pulled her into a darkened alcove. She gave a sharp intake of breath, trembling as Nathaniel pulled her into his arms.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you." He murmured.

"I'm fine. I … I didn't realise you were in Denerim."

Nathaniel smiled and slowly tucked a golden strand behind her ear. "How is it possible that you are more beautiful each time I see you?"

Anora heard her breath hitch, felt as though her whole body was aflame as he kissed her. She fleetingly thought about the consequences if they were to be caught; before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him, allowing their kiss to deepen. She was trembling when Nathaniel finally pulled back.

"Forgive me, but I can't stay away from you. Maker knows I've tried."

Anora clasped his hand. "Then don't."

Nathaniel gave a soft moan before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, pulling them further into the darkness. "I love you." He gasped against her lips. "It has killed me not being able to see you. I know … I know we can never be, but my heart will not accept it.

Anora felt tears well in her eyes. "I only want to be with you." They gazed at each other for several moments.

Nathaniel gently opened her hand and placed a necklace with a silver wyvern attached onto her palm. "I wanted to give you something special for your name-day. Will you take it?"

Anora unfastened the chain and smiled at the feeling of the cool metal against her skin. "I will keep it with me always." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you Nate." She whispered. "I will never love anyone else."

Nathaniel pulled her into his arms, their kiss tender and loving. "Nor I." He murmured, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. He pressed their foreheads together, an aching sigh leaving his lips. "I hope I do not have to wait as long again to see you."

"I do not think my heart could bear it." Anora whispered; tilting her head, her fingers running through his hair as she pulled him close, her lips seeking his.

Nathaniel wanted more; so much more than they could ever have and he knew they were simply torturing each other, but it was blissful torture. He sighed and reluctantly pulled back. "You should go; I would not risk you further."

Anora let her hands fall. "Why must you always be so damn honourable?"

Nathaniel gave a deep sigh. "If I was truly honourable I would not have alerted you to my presence."

Anora gently caressed his cheek. "I am glad you did. Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful."

Nathaniel gently kissed her palm. "Know that I will miss you every moment we are apart."

Anora felt the ache in her heart expand, her own sadness mirrored in his eyes. "I love you and I won't ever give up on us Nate, not ever." She pressed her lips tenderly to his before she moved passed him not daring to look back, not wanting him to see her tears.

Nathaniel lowered his eyes mastering himself before he too slipped from the Chantry.

Cailan moved from the shadows of the opposite alcove feeling his heart ache. He moved down the aisle and knelt before the statue of Andraste. He remained in silent prayer for several moments before he rose and headed back to the palace. He needed to speak to his father.

**xXx**

Loghain settled back in a chair by the fire; Celia and Anora opposite him, Jayden at his feet. They had just finished the pastries he had bought earlier and were full and contented.

Anora brushed the crumbs from her skirt, her fingers drifting to the necklace.

"I've never seen that before." Loghain commented.

Anora flushed. "I thought it was pretty."

"It is." Her father gave her a warm smile. "It suits you."

Anora smiled, resting her hands once more in her lap.

Jayden yawned loudly and got to his feet grasping his father's hand.

"I take it you want to go to bed." Loghain chuckled.

Jayden shook his head. "It's your name-day tomorrow; you need to go to bed early."

Loghain glanced to Celia who was smirking. "It's a little early for me to go to bed."

Jayden put his hands on his hips. "But you always make me go to bed early the night before my name-day." He tugged his hand again. "Come on I'll read you a story."

Anora muffled her snort, Celia bringing her hand to her mouth to hide her smile.

Loghain glanced at his son and the smile he could never resist and stood. "Well I hope it's a good story."

Jayden nodded eagerly. "You can pick one, or I can make one up."

"I think I will have a Jayden original." He chuckled at his son's confused look. "I'll let you tell me a story."

"Oh." Jayden grinned broadly. "Awesome."

**xXx**

Celia joined them an hour later to find Jayden in a deep sleep, Loghain gently running his fingers through the tangled strands of hair that were almost reaching his shoulders. He had taken to copying his father, two braids keeping his hair from his face. "Did you enjoy your story?"

Loghain smiled and returned her kiss. "It was certainly original."

"He has a fertile imagination."

"Currently filled with dragons and griffons; Cailan's influence no doubt."

Celia smiled and bent to her husband's ear. "Why don't you take Jayden to his bed, I have an early name-day present for you."

Loghain grinned at his wife's meaningful look and scooped up his son. "Back in a moment."

Celia chuckled as he practically bounded out of the room, returning moments later firmly closing the door and pulling her into his arms. She could barely help the soft moan as his lips sought hers, eagerly accepting his gentle exploration of her mouth. He always made her weak at the knees when he kissed her like this and she smiled as he scooped her up and took them to the bed.

"I believe you said you had a present for me." Loghain rumbled, his lips caressing her ear.

Celia gave a hitched breath at the look of sheer desire in his eyes; it never ceased to thrill her. She ran her fingertips down his jaw. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Loghain kissed her tenderly. "I love you more." Their bodies melding in an urgent need to express their feelings for each other, words were simply not enough.

**xXx**

Maric smiled as Cailan pulled a chair next to the fire to sit with him. "You look troubled."

"Father are betrothals permanent?"

Maric looked startled. "I thought you liked Anora."

Cailan chose his words carefully. "I do; but she sees me as a friend, not a husband to be."

"You are still young Cailan."

"Not the point."

"Cailan your mother and I were betrothed when we were young and we too were friends." He gave a deep sigh. "You are aware we both loved someone else, but we had our duty and love grew between us and we had you." He smiled warmly. "It will be the same with you and Anora, love will grow Cailan."

"What if it doesn't? Don't you ever think of the other person you loved and wonder about the life you could have had?"

"Sometimes; but Cailan in our position duty must come first."

"What is so important about me marrying Anora?"

Maric glanced to his son knowing full well Cailan had feelings for his betrothed that ran deeper than friendship. "Cailan what is this about?"

Cailan shifted slightly; no matter how painful he would not betray Anora, or for that matter Nathaniel. "Nothing father, forget I said anything."

Maric caught Cailan's arm as he rose. "Son the Theirin bloodline is important to Ferelden, but beyond that Loghain is a hero and the merging of our bloodlines will bring stability to this country that is needed to take us forward. You could marry another, but the strength of any other union would not unite the people as this would. Ferelden must come first Cailan; as much as I would wish it otherwise." He winced at the deep sigh that left his sons lips.

"I know father."

**xXx**

Jayden yawned loudly and stretched startled to find himself in his own bed. He leapt out and crawled under the bed to retrieve his fathers present, excitedly racing to his parent's room. He was almost about to open the door when he remembered he was supposed to knock. He wondered what his parents would be doing other than sleeping that meant knocking was required, but his father told him one day when he was older he would understand. He had asked Rathnal who was none the wiser and Cailan had smirked and just said the same as his father, it was all very mysterious. He impatiently knocked again, finally hearing his father say he could come in. Jayden raced into the room and jumped on the bed. His parents looked flushed but in a very good mood. "You both look hot." He commented bouncing his way down the bed to sit beside them.

Loghain smirked as Celia flushed, unable to stop his grin.

Jayden tilted his head. "Have you been doing adult things again?"

Loghain ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"How much older?" Jayden protested. "I'm six isn't that old enough?"

Celia smiled warmly. "Not quite darling. Now, isn't there something you wanted to do."

Jayden glanced to both of his parents realising whatever 'it' was, he wasn't going to find out today. He turned his full attention on his father hugging him. "Happy name-day."

Loghain grinned and cuddled him realising he had something behind his back. "Oh what do we have here?" He laughed as Jayden kept the present from him, until Loghain made him submit by tickling him.

Jayden watched him anxiously as he opened the present, never taking his eyes from his father's face.

Loghain carefully unwrapped the present staring startled at the dagger Jayden had taken such an interest in. He glanced up to his son who was watching him intently. "You wanted it for me?"

Jayden nodded his head. "You do like it don't you?"

Loghain struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "I love it." He pulled Jayden in for a hug. "Thank you, but it was a lot of money."

Jayden smiled and snuggled against him. "I've been saving forever! I know it's not exactly like the one the Orlesian took from Grandpa Gareth, but I think it must be quite like it from how you describe it."

Loghain buried his face into his son's hair. "You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered.

Jayden grinned and pulled back slightly stretching out his arms as far as he could. "This much?"

Loghain smiled and pulled him back in for a cuddle. "Not even close."

**xXx**

Mid-week into the Mac Tir's stay in Denerim a group of traveling musicians arrived in the city. They set up in the market place; five in the company, two women and three men, a harp, a fiddle, two flutes and a lute between them. Their costumes were flamboyant and of a rich crimson and gold.

Jayden was fascinated by them and tugged his father over to get a closer look, utterly spellbound as they began to play.

Loghain settled on a bench with Jayden on his knee surprised by how quietly he sat.

When they stopped Jayden clapped loudly catching their attention; delighted when they bowed towards him. Jayden noticed a few people dropping coppers beside them. He turned to his father. "I have three coppers left, may I?"

Loghain smiled and instead gave him a silver piece. "Be quick." He watched Jayden race over to the musicians, but instead of putting the money next to the others he reached up to hand it to the woman playing the fiddle.

Elouise chuckled and knelt down taking the silver. "Thank you."

"Please play again." Jayden requested excitedly before he ran back to his father.

Elouise smiled as she noticed the excited childs eyes fixed on her, or rather on her fiddle. She delighted in wringing the most astonishing notes from it pulling a larger crowd; but the boy fascinated her, he never took his eyes from the instrument. She glanced momentarily to the boy's father almost freezing, barely recognising the Teyrn in his civilian clothing. Elouise had been in Ferelden for eleven long years, her accent perfected such that even the most sharp of hearing would believe her a Ferelden by birth. Having successfully disposed of Queen Rowan; the Emperor had kept her stationed here to dispose of Maric, but that had proved impossible due to Loghain. He had shown little interest in his family so Elouise had stayed her hand waiting for future opportunities and now that opportunity was sitting in front of her, gazing at her with utter fascination. She had heard of the birth of Loghain's son of course and it seemed the rumours were true, his father appeared to dote on him. She felt the pain pound at her chest as Loghain hugged the boy to him. She thought of her own father's death during the rebellion, her mother's sobs when she had received the news and then the deadly silence the day she took her own life. She had sworn then that she would bring Ferelden to its knees. However Elouise was a patient woman, there was a time for all things and Loghain would pay for all he had taken from her and from Orlais. She moved to Lucus's side when the piece finished. "You could hardly believe he murdered so many of our people." She murmured.

"He sits there basking in the adoration of his son's gaze, while the blood of better men than he stains his hands and soul!" Lucus snarled.

"I think this is an opportunity we must take advantage of." Elouise took a steadying breath; put on the mask of a smile, turned and approached the man she hated most in the world.

Loghain couldn't help but chuckle as Jayden slipped from his knee and bowed to the approaching musician.

Elouise smiled and curtsied. "Your Lordship the young Lord seemed very interested in my instrument, I thought perhaps he would like to see it up close."

Loghain smiled warmly. "Very generous of you. Now Jayden be very careful."

Jayden waited as patiently as he could smiling as the musician knelt beside him.

"Hello Jayden." She held up the fiddle. "This is Farrah the famous fiddle." She grinned at his delighted expression.

"Why is he famous?"

"He is very well travelled and very old."

Jayden inched closer; glancing to Elouise who nodded as he tentatively reached out to touch the smooth wood, his fingertips drifting over the strings.

Elouise smiled and positioned her fingers. "Why don't you pluck that string?"

Jayden did; gasping at the sound, giving his father an excited look.

Elouise laughed when she gave Jayden the fiddle to hold, the boy looked as though he had seen the Maker himself. She showed him where to put his fingers and he plucked the string making the note himself. "I think you may have a musician in your son."

"So it would seem."

Jayden finally handed back the instrument with a little encouragement from his father; though he gazed at it longingly. "Thank you for letting me hold Farrah." He stated reverently.

Elouise smiled. "You are most welcome." She curtsied again and returned to her fellow musicians. Turning she watched the Teyrn and his son depart; her eyes lingering once more on the boy, turning slightly as Lucus moved to her side.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nicely done."

Elouise gave a cold smile. "Loghain took so many of the sons of our great nation to break us, but I believe only one would be needed to break him."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	17. Grudges

Leaning over the battlement Ellowyn found the cause of her brothers glare; Thomas had accompanied Arl Howe, the two in the courtyard, their father greeting them.

"What's he doing here?" Aedan snapped.

Ellowyn shrugged. "Probably no-one would look after him at the Keep."

Aedan muffled his snort. "Well I'm not having anything to do with him."

"Aedan we should be polite to him for papa's sake."

Aedan leaned against the wall folding his arms across his chest. "Don't want to." He grumbled.

"Me either, but still we should."

Aedan kicked the wall sullenly. "Hate him." He growled.

"Who do you hate now?" Fergus whispered grabbing his brother making him squeal.

"Thomas."

Fergus released his brother and peered over the battlement. "What's he doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." Aedan muttered standing next to his brother.

Fergus narrowed his eyes. "Don't let him get to you and if there is any trouble come find me."

"Don't want to be anywhere near him." Aedan growled.

Ellowyn gently squeezed his arm. "I know; just stand next to me, you don't even have to speak to him."

"Fine!" He muttered, following Ellowyn and Fergus down to the main hall. He held his tongue barely looking at the youngest Howe, furious when his father asked them to take Thomas to play.

Ellowyn grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall, Thomas following sullenly behind. She took them to the practice yard; hoping the boys would be distracted by the sparring, smiling as Rory joined them.

After only a few moments Thomas glanced to Aedan a cruel smile curling his lips. "Maker no wonder Jayden said you were boring to play with if this is all you do." He smirked as the twins and Rory looked to him startled.

"Jay would never say that!" Ellowyn snapped.

"He did, the last time he stayed with us. He said I was much more fun than both of you."

Aedan scowled. "Shut up!"

"He said I was his best friend."

"You're lying!" Ellowyn hissed, becoming as angry as her brother.

Thomas shrugged. "Don't believe me then." He began to walk away a grin plastered to his face, before he turned and looked to Ellowyn. "He did say one thing I didn't agree with though."

Ellowyn glared, her hands on her hips. "Oh, what was that?"

"I don't think you're ugly at all." He turned and walked away a smirk plastered over his face.

Ellowyn stared after him in shock; trying very hard not to cry.

Aedan was about to burst into a rant when he saw the tears in Ellowyn's eyes. He moved over and hugged her. "I'll pound Jayden's stupid face in when I see him." He muttered angrily.

Ellowyn glanced to Rory who gently squeezed her hand. "You're not ugly at all." He whispered, returning Ellowyn's shy smile.

**xXx**

Emperor Florian glanced out of the window before returning to his desk to consider once more the matter of Ferelden. Its loss had always been a source of pain for him. No matter what he accomplished in his lifetime he would always be known as the Emperor who lost Ferelden. Ten long years ago he had one of his best agent's dispose of Queen Rowan; he wanted to see Maric broken before he had him killed. He had been delighted with the reports of Maric's grief; but then came the more disturbing reports of Loghain Mac Tir, the upstart commoner who apparently had become Maric's strength and remained the defender of Ferelden. He knew that Loghain rightly thought the reason for Rowan's death lay at Orlais's door and so any hope of disposing of Maric was defeated as Loghain stepped up security. He had watched and waited growing more impatient by the year as he received report after report of Loghain's continuing focus on Orlais and Maric's growing strength and command of himself and his country. Florian glanced to the map of Ferelden and to Gwaren. If Loghain was broken then Maric would follow and with them Ferelden.

He glanced to his most recent report regarding Loghain, considering him at length. However he did not just want Loghain broken, he wanted every man woman and child in Ferelden to know that Orlais was all powerful and nothing was safe from the Empire's reach.

He dispatched a message to his agent Eren informing her to make preparations; if Elouise was right and she always was, the key to Loghain's destruction was his son.

He glanced to a second parchment. Florian had taken no action against Isolde's family when they returned without their daughter, he knew at some point he would be able to use it to his advantage and perhaps that day had come. He stood and paced the room considering his options. Elouise was already established in Ferelden and she would no doubt be eager to dispose of Loghain's wife and daughter. However given his plans for Loghain's son; trust would inevitably be lacking. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. Isolde would be persuaded to shelter the travelling musicians in Redcliffe and when the time was right they would go to Gwaren with the backing of Isolde's dog Eamon. It would take little to persuade the traitor, the promise of marriage to her Ferelden should provide enough incentive.

With Loghain broken; Maric's death would be a matter of timing and in the chaos that would ensue he would take back what was rightfully his. He gave a satisfied smirk; he would take the boy prince's head and end the Theirin line permanently. Patience was not his strong suit, but he had waited this long and to see Loghain and Maric fall and to have Ferelden once more in Orlesian hands he would be prepared to wait an eternity.

**xXx**

Jayden raced into Highever Castle's courtyard flinging himself at Fergus; grinning at the returned hug, freezing as he saw Aedan scowling at him.

Ellowyn forced a weak smile. "Hello."

Jayden looked at them in confusion, but smiled warmly. "Missed you."

Loghain and Bryce were already deep in conversation heading to the study, Fergus heading off to the practice yard.

Eleanor was too distracted by all that needed to be done to notice the atmosphere between the children. "Play nicely you three."

Jayden's smile faded once more as Aedan fixed him with a scowl.

"Don't you want to play?" Jayden asked softly.

"Not with you!" Aedan snarled.

Jayden's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well you're the one that thinks I'm boring!" He snapped. He moved over to Jayden so he towered over him ignoring the younger boy's confused look. "Go to Amaranthine and play with Thomas if he's your best friend!" He grabbed Jayden's tunic bringing them so their noses were almost touching. "And if you ever say my sister is ugly again I'll hit you so hard you won't get up." He shoved Jayden backwards and walked away.

Jayden stared after him wide eyed and trembling. He turned to Ellowyn. "I never said those things."

Ellowyn sniffed trying to hold back tears again and ran after her brother.

"Ell you know I would never say anything like that!" Jayden stood where he was frozen to the spot. "I didn't say those things!" He stood for several more minutes before he went in search of his father. He knocked on the study door, moving from foot to foot in agitation. He looked up as Bryce opened the door. "May I see my dad please?" Bryce stepped back and Jayden moved quickly to his father.

"Jayden what's wrong?"

"Dad I need to go to Amaranthine right now!"

Loghain raised an eyebrow. "Is this a game?"

"No!" He glanced to Bryce and then clutched his father's hand trying to pull him from the chair. "Please dad we have to go."

"And just what is it you are going to do in Amaranthine?"

Jayden hesitated; he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'm not sure yet."

"Jayden we are only here for three days, there are matters I have to discuss with Bryce. We can talk about going to Amaranthine another time. Now go play with Ellowyn and Aedan."

"But dad they don't …"

"Jayden we have lots to discuss, go on now."

Jayden viciously rubbed his nose before he quietly left the study. He went in search of the twins to try and talk to them, but as soon as they saw him Aedan stood and pulled Ellowyn with him. They were joined by a boy with red hair whose scowl was as fierce as Aedan's. Jayden finally gave up and went back inside the castle asking several servants if they knew where he would be sleeping that night. He was taken to Nan who took him up to his room, leaving him to look for his father. When she closed the door Jayden climbed on the bed and cried himself to sleep. When he woke his father was sitting beside him. He didn't say anything; just clutched his father's tunic, buried his face in the material and cried again.

Loghain held him startled, gently pulling him onto his lap. "Hey what's all this about?" He asked softly.

"Want to go home." Jayden sobbed.

"Why? I thought you liked it here. Did you and the twins have an argument?"

"They don't like me anymore!" He wailed.

Loghain closed his eyes and pulled his son close. "I know this feels like the end of the world now, but these things blow over. How about we get some food?"

Jayden shook his head fiercely. "Not hungry, just want to stay here." He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "You go eat dad I'm just going to sleep."

Loghain helped him change into his night things and tucked him into bed. "I'll bring you something up." He said; softly kissing his forehead.

**xXx**

Ellowyn glanced up anxiously as Loghain entered the room worrying at her lip when she realised Jayden wasn't with him. She glanced to Aedan who shrugged.

Eleanor caught the looks between the twins and glanced to Loghain. "Is Jayden not hungry?"

Loghain settled at the table. "He's having a nap."

Eleanor read Loghain's look realising something was wrong and turned a stern gaze on the twins who knew they were in trouble.

The meal passed quickly; Eleanor putting together a small plate which she gave to Loghain. "In case he's hungry."

Loghain gave a grateful smile and went to check on his son.

The moment Loghain left the room Eleanor turned to her children. "Would you like to tell me what happened today?"

The twins stared at the floor. Their chorus of 'nothing' did not go down well.

"Ellowyn; Aedan you will tell me what happened today, or so help me I will have Nan dog your every step from now until eternity!"

"I hate him!" Aedan snapped. He winced as his parents and Fergus looked to him in astonishment.

"Oh Aedan, what would make you say that?" Eleanor asked in alarm.

"He's friends with Thomas; he said we were boring, that Thomas is his best friend. He … he even said Ell is ugly!"

Eleanor was silent for a moment in shock. "Jayden said those things?"

"No Thomas did! I'm never speaking to either of them again! Jayden can be Thomas's friend, they are both awful!"

"Do you really think Jayden would say those things?" Bryce interjected gently.

Aedan glared at the table. "Why would Thomas say it if it wasn't true?"

Fergus sighed in exasperation. "Aedan you know Thomas tells more lies than truth!"

Aedan glared stubbornly. "Well I don't want to be Jayden's friend."

Eleanor sighed softly. "Perhaps tomorrow you will think differently."

"No I won't." He yelled, running out of the room.

Eleanor glanced to Bryce as Ellowyn ran after him. "Makers sake; why does that boy have to be so stubborn?!"

**xXx**

Jayden was sleeping soundly when Loghain returned to the room. He sat on the edge of the bed spying the cloth mabari clutched to his chest. He only tended to cuddle it these days when he was upset or in pain. He gently brushed a strand of hair from his face. "I sometimes forget how difficult growing up is." He murmured. "Dream of sweet things and tomorrow we will sort this out."

**xXx**

Rubbing his forehead Bryce glanced up as Loghain entered the lounge. "How's Jayden?"

"Sleeping. Any idea what's going on?" He groaned as Eleanor gave the twins explanation. "Maker I wish Rendon would exert some control over that boy. He is a viper in the making."

Eleanor gently patted his shoulder. "Everything seems so overwhelming and all important at their age and it doesn't help that Aedan is so stubborn."

Loghain leaned back in the chair. "We are here two more days, perhaps they will resolve their differences."

Eleanor smiled. "We can hope."

**xXx**

Ellowyn sat gazing out of the window looking at the stars before she crossed the room and sat at her dressing table mirror staring at her reflection. She slowly brushed her hair from its braid, the blond strands settling on her shoulders. Eyes of emerald gazed back at her as she squinted and turned picking fault with her reflection. She jumped at the knock and with a sigh moved to open the door startled to see Jayden, his eyes bloodshot. "What do_you_ want?"

"I didn't say those things Ell. I swear I didn't. Please believe me."

Ellowyn chewed her lip knowing in her heart Jayden was speaking the truth, ashamed that she had allowed herself to believe Thomas. "You don't think we are boring?"

Jayden shook his head.

"And Thomas isn't your best friend?"

Jayden scowled. "He's mean, why would I be his best friend?"

"And … and you don't think I'm ugly?"

Jayden shook his head again. "Promise."

Ellowyn moved to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jay; I don't know why I believed Thomas, he's so awful."

Jayden sighed in relief hugging her back, allowing a smile as they settled onto the bed together. "I don't want Aedan to be angry with me."

Ellowyn put her arm around Jayden and snuggled them under the blanket. "He's not really angry with you same as I wasn't; not really, he's angry with Thomas. He'll get over it, I promise."

Jayden gave a deep sigh. "Are you sure _you're_ not angry with me?"

Ellowyn smiled and linked his little finger with hers. "Promise. Let's promise to always be friends and always tell each other the truth. "

Jayden smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I promise."

**xXx**

Fergus sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "Aedan I know you're not asleep."

"Am too!" The voice muffled beneath blankets and a pillow.

Fergus smiled and pulled the blanket back; tugging at his brother until he sat up. He brushed a lock of hair from Aedan's eyes and sighed at the scowl. "Come on Dan, talk to me."

"Don't want to." Aedan huffed.

"Why not?"

"You all think I should be friends with Jayden, well I don't want to be."

"What makes you think Jayden would say those things?" Fergus asked softly watching his brother squirm realizing it was his stubborn nature preventing him from backing down. He rolled his eyes at Aedan's shrug. "Friends are important Dan, good friends even more so. Are you really willing to throw your friendship with Jayden away on something _Thomas Howe_ told you?!"

Aedan glared at his hands. "Leave me alone Fergus!"

Fergus stood and moved to the door. "Goodnight Dan." He sighed as Aedan ignored him.

Aedan waited until his brother had left the room before he slipped out of bed and hurried to Ellowyn's room. He froze as he saw Jayden curled up next to her, the pair sleeping soundly. "She's my sister!" He snarled under his breath before he ran back to his room, throwing himself on the bed. He pulled the blankets over his head to muffle his sobs.

**xXx**

Ellowyn gave Jayden a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek as the Mac Tir's prepared to leave. "Don't worry about Aedan, I'll speak to him I promise."

With a deep sigh Jayden nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'll find a way to make it right Ell, I will."

"It's not up to you to make it right Jay, you didn't do anything."

With a heavy heart Jayden climbed into the carriage with his father. He glanced out of the window as they headed to Denerim. Bryce and Fergus were chatting to his father having decided to travel to the Capital together to discuss some business with the King. Jayden silently prayed that Arl Howe would also be present and have brought Thomas with him; he wasn't at all sure what he was going to do, but he wasn't going to let Thomas get away with it.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; favouriting, following and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
